Land of the Sun
by MisoGirl
Summary: The year is 2444. Whithin A large temple a young girl's life is abut to be fliped upsidedown. Chapter five up now! R&R!
1. Prologue: Angel’s Tomb

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL! Not Daisuke Moriyama_.

_Author's Note: First Chrono Crusade fanfic ever! "Land of the Sun", it's my C/R Resurrectio_n _story._ _The spur of the moment kind of thing. OKAY, but this is just the prologue._

**Land of the Sun**

**Prologue**

Angel's Tomb

The doors closed to her tomb behind him. He was in a tomb again. A tomb of someone he loved. His mind replayed the battle.

_It all happed so fast..._

-flash back start-

She's safe. Rosette was frozen in time. Joshua was with Azmaria and the other apostles. No idea where Remington was, and didn't care... He was fighting Aion.

Chrono was running out breath. Aion matched each of his attacks with one of his own. He has his horns back, Aion doesn't, it should be going in his favor. _I can't lose... I CAN'T! _Chrono was practicality screaming in his head. _I will mack you atone for what you don! To the children of Seventh Bell, Joshua, myself, Rosette, and Ma..._ He never finished his thought. A soft light, and white fathered wings drifted in to view. _Wha...? Azmaria? ... Nooooo..._ A woman that looked in her 20s floated in between himself and Aion, off the side. She hade long jet black hair and emerald green eyes. The winged lady wore what looked like a Japanese dress, or was it Chinese? Chrono wasn't sure which, all he knew was that there was a woman floating (or was she sitting), in front of him.

Aion was faster to catch on than Chrono, (as always), "So heaven sent an angel to this battle..."

_ An Angle! _

"I'm dead." Was the first thing out of the angle woman's mouth. So calmly and blasé like it was the natural thing to say.

"Wha...?" The two devils said in unison.

"Dead. Ya know? Dead, adjective means no longer alive. Yo jump start your memory bub, you saw one in a _dive_." She said the last sentence towards Chrono, and looked like she was about to fall a sleep. He thought back to when Rosette dove into his sole. _She dose look all wispy like Rosette did back then... _

The angle waved her hand, as she did so her sleeve rippled like water in a pond, and a bit translucent. "Ur-eeka! The pedophile can think."

Chrono felt like he was hit by a truck. "I'm not a _PEDOPHILE!_"

"So ya saying that you're a erotophobic?"

"What!"

Aion began to chuckle, obviously he knew what a erotophobic was. The midnight haired woman snapped her head around to Aion, the watery garment swayed with her. "Shut it, you hadaophobic."

He blinked at her for a minutes. "Huh?"

"Ho so sorry. Are you a papaphobic?"

"What are you doing here for?" Chrono said abit irritated by this woman.

"I'm a mail-man, errrr woman..." The two demons just stare at her. The angle shock her head. "Looks like I have to explain me-self here. As a dead angle all I can do is deliver objects or massage to the living. I cannot interfere myself. Only the living angles can do that."

"The apostles..." Chrono whispered, looking down at them. Seeing everyone has notice her.

"Well... I guss their kinda, short-da like demi-angles... if they are all together... but a real angel can do maiger things without a pointless light show..."

"If you _can't_ do anything, then leave. We living are in a middle of a fight." Aion retorted coldly.

"Ho, I may not be capable... but the one I just deliver a **_hagoromo_** to can."

Chrono didn't completely understand what a hagoromo was, (but hade a sinking felling that it hade something to do with the odd water like clothes she was wearing). As he was trying to find out what significance this hagoromo has. Out of the corner of his eye, a flash of gold and a soft glow.

_ ROSETTE! _There she was right behind Aion. Wearing her virgin Mary dress and large white wings. _Wings! since when Rosette hade wings? Or a Mary dress? _Before Chrono could say or do anything, the angle spoke.

"Rosette Christopher, do you task fast and quick. Shall you aim be strong and true. Deliver the crushing blow of death onto sinner pride."

"Wha?" Aion turned around, and stared down the barrel of Rosette's gun.

All that happened next seemed to be in slow motion. But in reality it was only 1.6 seconds.

She pulled the trigger, an explosion was heard. Spirals of angelic feathers whirled around. The bullet tour Aion's head apart, his body turned to ash and crumble to the ground below. Chrono can see the bullet that claimed the once proud sinner's life, is now coming for his own. Chrono jammed his eyes shut.

Then worm soft arms raped around his torso and gingerly tugged him out of the bullet's path. He opened his eyes, and peered into sapphire pools. Slickly strands of gold framed her face. Her headdress waved softly with a sweet angelic glow. It light up all around her. Making her eyes shine like precious gems that they were.

He was left in a daze, imprisoned in her other worldly beauty. Chrono swallowed the lump in his throat. "Rosette...?" His voice was barley above a whisper. "Rosette... I... your...a..." It was hard to talk. _What to say...? _He tried to find words to say, but fail. The blue eyed angel pulled herself up to the demon placing a soft feather light kiss up on his bottom lip. _Wha! _He blinked. He didn't know what to do, kiss her back, jump for joy, or simply pas out! _(Passing out seemed a pretty good idea, right abut now...)_

"Chrono..." Rosette's voice filter into his ears. He blinked, again. "Chrono..." She spoke again. "Chrono, I might be one." She leaned closer to him. Her lips brushing against his open stunned mouth. "But..." A light pink hue dusted his cheeks. "Chrono you'll always be _my Angel_..."

His hole body stiffen. _Angel? Me? But I'm a demon... a devil... How can I be...? She's the... AGHHHH! _Chrono screamed in his head. _She thinks I'm a ANGEL_? _HER ANGEL?_ His vision began to spin.

The arms that held him gone limp. Watery blue eyes flutter shut. Head drifted back, fowled by golden hair. The soft angelic light fade away. Large white wings melted like hot wax.

"What?" Chrono rapped his arms around Rosette. "What happened? Rosette?" No anser. "Rosette?" Soft arms fell to her side. "Rosette!" No more light. No wings came out of her back. "ROSETTE!" He called once more. Cool skin was all he felt. The ticks of the clock no longer heard.

Rosette Christopher, is dead.

"No... no... no.. NO! Rosette! Wake up!" He shook her gently. "Come on... please... Rosette..." Chrono eyes filled up with tears. Falling to his knees, he cradle her in his arms. "Rosette... don't leave me... please?" Hiding his face in nape of her neck, begging like a small child.

A soft tap to his right, alerted him that someone was there. Turning his head, he saw sympatric cool eyes. He didn't want any pity, especially from a stranger that popped out of no where. Growling deep in his throat making it clear that he did not want or need her there.

"Her attack and saving _you _was too strong for her soul to tack. The hagoromo drained the little time she hade left..." She said more to herself than to Chrono.

"What! _You_ killed her? I thought angels where more friendly than that!" He yelled throw gritted teeth.

The angel studied the anger plastered on his face, and blew out he cheeks. "And that's why anger is a sin. It makes you blind and stupid. As I said before, I'm just a messenger. So don't kill me!" Bowing her head she added, "Killing me is kinda pointless, I'm all ready dead..." Flopping her head back up again. She jabbed her finger on her nose, like pushing up imaginary glasses. "Look bub. I only _d-e-l-I-v-e-r_! As I recall, I did warn her of the risks. But she," she pointed at the nun in his arms, "just said was 'I don't care about that. I just want to save him.' Who, I can bet is a good change is **_Y-O-U_**." She moved her extend finger up to his tear stained face.

"But... I didn't want that! I just wanted her to be safe!" Chrono hugged the cold limp Rosette closer to him. He screwed his eyes shut. _I sworn, that I'll be different this time... Why? Why God? Why? Why must you do this to me, a second time... _Then it hit him. _That's it! _"Time."

"Abut 10:15."

"No. Time! You can give Rosette's time back!"

"I knew what you meant. Besides, I can't conjure up time. I'll need a source."

"Then tack mine if you need a source!"

"I can't! I also need to be in direct contact with her soul. And she's all ready in the astral line."

"Then go get her!"

"It's too late for that! Rosette all read deep within the river! In other words, she is in the process of passing on. If I go there now, I'll pass on too!"

"Than I'll go!"

"You'll die before you can reach her!"

"Better dead than living with out her..." Chrono mumble under his breath.

"Don't say that."

"But it's true..." He patted her golden head.

"It may seem like that. But if you forgot all ready she died saving you bub." He looked up at her and started to say something. "Salary." She cut him off. "Her salary will be thorn off scale." He blinked confused. Sighing, she answered his unsaid question. "She died so you can live. So dyeing now will mack her salary go a wire. Instead of being resurrected in near human form, she'll be trapped in limbo paying of her dept." Her eyes became stern and serious. "So your chose. Living in misery and save her sole. Or dye and Rosette will be running errands of the next 500 years or so. Just like me."

He bowed his head, purple bangs hiding his eyes from view. A heavy tension hung over his head. In a low voice that lost all hope in the world brock it. "I'll live... for her..."

"Thought so..." Her voice was study and widen heavy with sorrow. "I have one last thing to do, before I'm free of my own limbo." She lean over to the devil's ear. "It's got to do with you bub." Chrono's ear twitched to show that he was listening. "I have to relay a message to you." He shifted a bit uncomfortable.

Falling back on to her heals. "At least look at me when I say it." He lifted his head up. Just enough that his yellow eye peeked throw his violet hair. "Better than nothing, I guess." The angel smiled the best that she could, "See ya in the Land of the Sun!" She tried to sound cheerful for him.

_ Odd girl. _Chrono smiled weakly at her. "HMF."

Still trying to lighted the mood a bit. She beaten her chest once, flashing her wide toothy grin "Well! Here's hoping it's Miami!" She faded from view. Well faded isn't it, more lick blown away. Like dust blowing in the wind.

"Thank you... see you there... I guess..." His smile gone, he added "_I much rather see Rosette..._"

-end of flashback-

Chrono stared at the doors behind him in the fading light. _Those doors won't open again... _With a nod to himself, he did the only thing he can think of doing. Chrono inwardly smiled to himself when the shock gasps seeped in through the frozen door.

He tacking the blanked that Azmaria gave him. Finding a comfortable spot next to her coffin, allowed his eyes drift shut. The whispers of the shocked Militia members where heard from the other side. "What the-?", "Why?", and "A time freeze?" was all the members where able to get out. He wrap the blank around him, resting his head against the granite, slowly allowing the deep darkness of sleep tack him.

"Why?" Azmaria said, her knees shaking. "Why Father Remington?"

"Well..." Sade the said Father, " I suppose that he plans on staying with Rosette. Just like he did with Magdalene... But this time he dose not to wake up..."

"What!" Joshua burst out. He ran forward and beaten his fist against the stone doors. "Chrono! Rosette wouldn't wont this! She wont's is for you to live your life to the fullest! Chrono! Chrono! Are you listening?"

The apostle attempts where futile. Chrono was already in sweet dreams of Rosette, and did not wont to leave her ever.

_Final Thought: Okay I'm done! YAAA! If I have the word speeded right, but in the wrong place... please tell me! I'm really bad at gramma!. By the way, I'm all ready getting ideas for the next chapter! You wont a preview!_ _RIGHT!_ _OKAY! Here ya go!_

_**PREVIEW!**_

_ He turned back and his expression soften upon see her. "It's all right Rosette..." Even his voice was sweeten. "They're gon now..." Chrono walked over to her. Placing a hand a the casket, and stroked it a bit. Like he was patting her head. "Shhhhhhhh... go back to sleep. I'm right here. No-one can hurt you now... I wont let them..." Kneeling down next to her resting bed, he rested his head on her lap. _

_MisoGirl: Yaaa! Can't wait! Can yoooooooou! HAHA!_

Chrono: I'm in a tomb again! Rosette's tomb!

**Rosette: I become an angle and that's what kills me? That doesn't mack sense!**

_MG: Well it did mack senses in my head... but my cat kept laying on the key board and I couldn't typ it down._

**R: That's no excuses!**

C: At least you got to kill Aion right?

**R: Ya your right Chrono...**

_MG: HAAAaaaa... violence... you got ta love it..._


	2. Onces That's Lost, is Found Again

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL! Not Daisuke Moriyama, learn the difference. _

Author's Note: Yeah! Okay more depressing stuff here, but it's going to get more nicer, good feeling kinda thing soon. But it's gonna be just Chrono being in a rut and stuff... If you don't like dark and morbid stuff, you should leave... or eat miso soup... I don't really care either way...

_p.s: This is the edited virsion! _

Chrono: This fanfic ever going to lighten up, MG!  
_MG: What? You wont some fluffy between you and Rosette? (Nudge, nudge, wink, wink...evil smile)_  
C: What do you mean 'Nudge, nudge, wink, wink'! (blush)  
**Rosette: MisoGirl... (scratches head) Hope your parents didnâ€™t name you that.**  
_MG: No... That's my nickname! My new one that is... I got a bit annoying with my last one..._  
**R: Annoying? Your annoying now!**  
_MG: Well... My old nickname was Chi-ma-Chan... But I keep singing it to the old batman music... over and over and over and over and over and over and over..._  
C: Whoa that is annoying...  
_MG: Then I went to my bud restaurant with the gang; all Iordered was miso soup. Because it was cheep, and didn't have that much money on me._  
C: And there's the origin of that...  
_MG: Of what ?_  
C: Your freaky food name..._  
MG: Well, there's no reviews.. cries so instead Iâ€™ll be  
answering questions!_

**Land of The Sun**

Once That's Lost, is Found Again

Light poured though lavender curtains. Within the large white room, with red and gold carpeting a girl stirred under deep majestic purple sheets. Peeking throw her thick eyelashes, she read the clock on the bed said table.  
"5:30 PM..." She mumbled though her full soft lips, while adjusting the azure gaze to the Calendar. "Koushin 3rd ..."  
Shutting silky ebony lashes then snapping them open again she exclaimed,  
"March 3rd! Kyou's Hina Matsuri! En have tame choudai dekiagari!" Shooting off of her oversized bed, she skated to the antique dresser. Pulling out the bottom door, she yanked out large folded up paper and placed it on the surface.  
Looking back in to the drawer, a sweet smile tugged at her lips as she stroked her fingers over silk of light pink and blue, decorated with soft lilac petals.

He stirred. Wha? Awake? Why am I...?  
_ ZWPSH!_  
Chrono opened an eye. Seeing dust falling off the wall, his eyes narrowed a bit. It's just dust... but why would that wake me?  
_ BAM!_ The middle of the wall shock, and more dust fall to the ground.  
_ HUH?_A stone brick popped out of the wall, hitting the floor with a loud clunk. Some more bricks fell out, making a small hole in the wall. Bright lights moved about on the other side.  
"The place better not collapse on us, Bob." A man's voice came in through the hole.  
"It won't, trust me Salmon." Bob presumably answered.  
What's happening? Chrono asked himself. His question was soon answered.  
"My name is Simon! Not Salmon! I'm not a fish!"  
"Whatever..." Bob replied.  
"Hey! My kid told me this is saint's tomb! There are treasured holy relics in there. Relics which are consider priceless to the Catholic church!"  
Tomb robbers! Here?  
"Ya... but didn't she say that there was a demon guarding this tomb?"  
"First of all, demons aren't real. Second, if they were, why would one be guarding a saint's tomb?"  
They knocked just enough of the stone off that they were able to walk into Rosette's resting place. The two robbers were too enamored with their conversation to realize that the said demon was right in front of them, standing at his full height, fangs glinting in their lights. Curling his claws, and he spread out his wings.  
"True. I'm just saying that if the Catholic treasure thing is real, wouldn't there be some traps in there Bob?"  
"That's why we dug our way here. To avoid any traps!"  
His voice came out on its own accord.  
"Get out." Chrono said, in a dark and possessive tone.  
Both men's heads snapped around to look at who was speaking. Mouths fell open in a silent screams at what looked like to be an honest to god DEMON!  
In the same malice voice he had used before, he spoke.  
"I was having a nice dream, before you dick heads came along. But I guess I'll just get rid of you, and go back to her." He raised his hand up, to show the two stunned men the deadly length of his claws. In a blurred movement Chrono made his move. He now stood next to the man that was closer, and with a flick of his wrist, the man's arm was torn off.  
"GHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
"Salmon!"  
Chrono glared down at the man and his companion.  
"Leave my love's tomb now, or it'll be your head next..." Both men didn't wait any longer. They got up and ran as fast their legs could carry them, one leaving a trail of blood behind him.  
Chrono watched them leave, still holding the arm in his grasp. Waiting some hours he decided it was safe to collapse the tunnel they left, of course tossing out the arm he held. He turned back, and his expression softened upon seeing _her_.  
"It's all right Rosette..." Even his voice was sweet.  
"They're gone now..." Chrono walked over to her. Placing a hand the casket, and stroked it a bit, again like he was patting her head. "Sh... go back to sleep. I'm right here. No-one can hurt you now... I won't let them..." Kneeling down next to her resting bed, he rested his head on her lap, still patting where her head was.  
"I'll protect you... always... always and forever..." He whispered, no louder than a coo of a dove. Golden pools fluttered shut, and Chrono was lost in sweet dreams.  
Unnoticed by the devil, the blanket that fallen off when he stood up, was now on his shoulders. A ghostly hand smoothed his hair, and a soft wispy kiss was pressed to his temple.  
"_I know..._" The spirit of Rosette whispered in his ear

"There! All done!" exploded the joyful blonde.  
"Teiryuu hassei English tomo sono toki." moaned the redhead.  
"En gozen not hassei English!"  
"Haii. Temae are."  
Ignoring the annoyed her ruby haired companion, the blonde quickly grabbed her wishing doll. Glancing both ways before hand, she wrote her wish down, whispering as she did so. _"En ganmou En iyoku mi-to sono hito in waga negaigoto."_

_ DEMONS!_  
His body stiffened  
Why would be demons here?  
He heard the wall being smashed through.  
I'll have to fix that...  
The demons' clawed feet scraped the floor as they walked. Some grumbled in complaint, and wines that they didn't get paid enough to do this; two of them by the sound of it.  
"Damn dust! I can't see a thing!" coughed the man.  
"You complaining about it won't make it go away! See... It's clearing up Dermotosio!"  
"Good!"  
Chrono stayed still, too comfortable next to Rosette to move, not really caring about the second rated demons and thinking they'd leave when they saw him next to her bed.  
And they did see him.  
"Wha!" One screamed. "It's C-C-C-CHRONO!"  
"Ohh stop screaming. And don't act so surprised either, Dermotosio." The other said. "The boss said he'd be here."  
"But-but."  
"Look. Dermotosio. He. Is. Dead. No demon can live this long. Even the old farts are thinning out in numbers."  
_ I'm not dead..._  
"Ya but Baroph..."  
One of them moved to the side of the coffin.  
"Dermotosio. Let just get out of here. This place smells bad. So help me get this Christopher chick's remains, take it back to the boss and devour them."  
_ WHAT? What did he say? Devour? They're planning to eat Rosette? Not on my watch!_  
As he heard the creeks of the top half of the coffin's lid being open, using the palm of his right hand, Chrono slammed it shut. Now that got they're attention!  
"GHA!" They both said, and fell on their butts.  
Chrono stood to his full height and glared at them. His eyes glowed, his teeth sharp, and hands clenched into fists. Chrono's wrath hung heavy in the tomb. It thickened the atmosphere around them, and sucked up the air.  
"Now..." His voice was dark and weighted heavy with rage. The way he spoke made the two demon's knees turn to jelly. "Now... Let me make sure that I know what's going on here. You punks plan on stealing my precious Rosette's body to eat it? Now that'll piss me off to no end. And you don't wont that..."  
They sat there, gaping at the superior demon. The two 'punks' (as Chrono called them), looked like they where about to die of fear. Then they gave a sudden jolt, and grabbed their horns.  
"That could be a problem..."  
"Yeah..."  
_ Talking to their boss... _"Well, he's alive."  
"And well, Not old..."  
". . ."  
"Hm..."  
"Get killed by our boss..."  
"Or get killed by The Ignoble One..."  
"Tuff choice... Eh?"  
"We don't get paid enough."  
Chrono had about enough of this crap. "You mangy mongrels get out of my beloved's resting place now! Or this'll be your resting place as well!" He said while approaching them, danger flashing in his eyes.  
"Falling for a filthy human is gross, but falling for an angel is on a new level of disgrace."  
"What? You dare call Rosette filthy!"_ Okay! No more Mr. Nice Guy! He's so dead!_  
"Well better to go out with a fight."  
The two charged at him. Chrono inwardly sighed to himself, easily swatting them out of the way and making them crash through the ceiling, up to the surface. This caused a piece of the ceiling to come crashing down on Rosette. Chrono caught it easily enough. He waited for the other debris to stop falling, then he tossed the stone slab aside. Looking up and seeing a blood red moon in a pitch sky. He muttered to himself, "Great. Now I have to fix the ceiling as well..."  
Chrono followed them outside.  
They're so going to pay for insulting Rosette, AND violating her tomb!  
**(R: Wasn't he the one...**_MG: Yeah. He did throw them through the roof..._ C: Shut up and get back to the story!)  
Once outside, the starless sky hanging above, and the forest bathed in a scarlet hue was striking. Cities lights flickered beyond the horizon. He floated there for a moment and scanned the area for those bastards.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw them. There on the forest floor, in a tangle mess of trees, branches, and bushes. Climbing up on to their feet, they rubbed their sore heads and backs; obviously complaining like small children about something.  
Growling inwardly he thought,"I could blast them into oblivion... But they're to closes to her..."  
"Strange... You speak of the Avenging Angle like she's still alive, Sinner Chrono."  
Chrono turned around; his hair and tail wiping abut in the wind. "Their 'BOSS' I assume?" The demon was quiet obviously had a couple decades on the boys down stairs. He had many winkles, and long silvery gray hair. "Why yes, of course..." The elder said waving his hand casually.  
Chrono took another look at him, realizing that he was far older than just a few decades older. He was past his prime. With the thin winkled arms, thinning hair, and withered wings, it was obvious.  
_I'm surprised that he can fly all the way up here, let alone talk! He's either very strong or very..  
_ Upon seeing Chrono staring at him, the old cot snapped at him, "What are you looking at ya old timer!" After that out burst he quickly covered his mouth and stated coughing and hacking up blood.  
_Yup he's senile all right._ Even if he was a senile old man/demon, Chrono couldn't help but feel that he knew him...  
"BOSS!"  
"You shouldn't over do it Erythro."  
_What! It can't be... _His stomach dropped. _It just couldn't be... but he has the name...  
_ "Surprised Sinner?" Erythro said. "I'm the same Erythro that hatched just before you sinners killed our mother..."  
"What!" Chrono's eye shot wide. He was just a tiny little thing when he left Pandemonium. I was in my early hundred when I left. When Rosette died I was in my late 180's, early 190's... how in the world did he age so fast!  
"You were asleep in the angel's tomb fore five hundred and sixteen years Sinner..."  
He looked at his arms and legs and his torso.  
"I haven't age one bit..." Chrono said a bit bewildered at his youth.  
"Well now you see elder... why we need the angel's flesh to lengthen our longevity."  
"The hell you will!" Chrono growled. "You'll be pushing up daisies before that'll happen!" With that he attacked them.  
Dermotosio and Baroph tried to stop him quickly. "Pesky RUNTS!" He slammed into them, with an aggressive punch to one. He hit the forest floor. Chrono turned to the other one, stabbing him with his tail throw the chest. He curdled blood and then he fell to the ground to join the other one.  
"Revolting Demon!" Erythro hissed. He gathered an astral to his right hand. The elderly demon blasted it at his older sibling.  
Chrono dodged it easily. There was an explosion behind him. His pointed ears picked up the crackling flames, and the air on his back heated up. Chrono smirked at he old fool, clutching his chest and struggling to breath.  
Suddenly the image of the green eyed angel, shaking her index finger appeared.  
_ "That's why anger is a sin..."_ His blood ran cold, turning his head around with a prayer lock in his throat, praying that it wasn't true... _",it makes you blind and stupid."_ Eyes widen in horror. Hot crimson flames danced everywhere; smoldering ash rose up into the sky and disappeared.  
Rosette... with in all that chaos her tomb was destroyed.  
"No... no... no!" Chrono whimpered, tears welding up in his eyes. _"...blind and stupid."_ Her words echoed in his head again. "Were you warning me about this too..."  
"The old fart..."  
"That attack killed him"  
Chrono turned around, then looked down to find that the two were up and by their fallen boss. Tears of sorrow quickly burned into the tears of rage.  
Limping up to join his comrade and dead boss, the young demons didn't realize that he was in grave danger.  
"Well what do we do now? That dead angel chick is gone and..."  
_ Riiiiiiiip_  
"Huh?" The other shifted his gaze up.  
Chrono was standing right in front of him. Large deep carmine wings stretched out, his form outlined by the scarlet glow of the fire. His eyes flared with untold wrath.  
Demonic blood pooled around his feet. Within the tight grip of his talons, was the decapitate head of the demon comrade.  
"WAAAAAAAAAA!" He turned to run, but his arm was torn off at the shoulder. He collapsed to his knees clutching to where his arm use to be. Claws grabbed his neck, and cut it open. Within the cold blanket of the night, the sounds of a demon's cries could be heard. Blood stained the trees and grass. No predator dared to tread near. The creature born of the darkest of evil was being slaughtered by the sin of rage.  
_ "That's why rage is a sin... it makes you blind and stupid."_  
Chrono stopped his actions. It hit him like a brick that crushed his heart. Nothing I can will bring her back... I can't undo what's already been done... He lifted his hands to eye level. Blood stained his hands and fore arms.  
"I'm sorry Rosette. I couldn't save you in life or in death..." he raised into the night. "I can't stay here now... there's nothing for me... I don't deserve to live." He flew away, cursing under his breath. Cursing himself.

He flew until he didn't know where he was anymore. With tired wings he landed on stone steeps. The familiar sent of smoke and ask hung in the air. The devil from his long travels dissolved into a small form, that of a child. Not really caring who saw him, he began to wail, slamming his face onto the ground, bearing it into his arms; weeping so much that it became difficult to breath.  
The sliver moon light fell upon her form, making her long golden hair sparkle. Yawning and stretching her arms up, it was time to rest for the night. Pulling all nighters for the past few nights for the up coming exam, instead of willingly to compling to those wishes, exhausted her. Hearing soft weeping up ahead, she quickened her pace.  
At the top of the stairs, near her front door, was a boy. No older than twelve, he wore lots of red, even though they were weathered and worn. She walked up the rest of the remaining steps to him, she sat down next to the unexpected guest. _It's getting hard for him to breath, he's crying so much_. Reaching out a pale hand, she rested it on in between his shoulder blades.  
"Hey..." The girl coo sweetly.  
A harsh tanned hand slapped hers away.  
"Leave... leave..m-me... alone!" He wailed in between hiccups.  
She just smiled at this. I expected as much. She reached into her obi and pulled out her white and blue hanky. She reached with the other to lift the boy's face up. Receiving the same reaction.  
"Go away! She's... she's not... I can't... I couldn't..." He wailed again. She placed her warm hand on his wet cheek and chin. He started to snarl, she just giggled at that and proceed to wipe his face with the cloth.  
"It's alright. Everything's okay, just calm down.Than you can tell me all about it." She said in her sweet big sisterly voice.  
_That voice..._ Ruby eyes opened. His breath stopped short in his chest. His heart ceased beating; his body froze in awe of her beauty. She was the last person on this earth he expected to see.  
Her golden hair shone in the light of the moon. Deep sapphire pools watched him with sweet caring. Ivory skin smoothed over his chubby cheeks. The angel began to hum him in a sweet, calming tone.  
"Breath." she told him. He obeyed. The violet haired boy's small little limbs began to shake. New tears formed in his sad, scarlet eyes. She made a sympatric sound in her throat.  
"Sh...sh... It's alright. It's okay. You're safe now... don't start crying on me again little one..." Her words were filled with sympathy for him.  
With shaky hands he reached up to her shoulder. With his dry weak throat he whispered. "Rosette?"

Shock replace he expression of concern and sympathy. "Nani? How did you know my name?"  
Throwing his head back, he wailed. "_ROSETTE_!" Chrono wrapped his arms around her shoulders, crashing his mouth onto hers and rapping her sweet, pink lips with his. His clamped ruby-red eyes continued to leek tears, seasoning the kiss with there salt taste.  
It was a kiss he craved since she lay in his arm so many years ago...

_Final Thought: okay! I'm done. (wipe sweat off brow) Now that took longer than expected! Hope you enjoyed this one too! If anyone says Chrono's OOC here I'll say this now. If you were lock in side a tomb for five hundred years, you'll be OOC too my friend. _

_PREVIEW!  
'Good news is you're awake... Bad news is that you stole another kiss from ME!" the blue eyed teen screamed._

_MG: okay that was a short preview.  
_C: (blush) I can't believe you made me do that...  
**R: AW! You look soo cute when you blush Chrono-chan!**  
_MG: OKAY! Interview time!  
_C: Who are you interviewing?  
_MG: I'm the one being interviewed.  
_**R: By who?**  
_MG: By... THIS SALSA JAR! (points at the jar)  
_C: What?  
_MG: Okay salsa jar ask away!  
_**R: Wait a click...**  
_MG: Why yes they are there!  
_C: Okay... That's creeping me out...  
_MG: Don't worry! Chrono will be back to his old Chronoy self.  
_**R: Um... I would like to get out now...**  
_MG: You'll have to read the next chapter to find that out.  
_C: Review on your way out...please I don't won't to see this  
again...


	3. Being and Falling In Love

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL! Not Daisuke Moriyama_..._ again_

_Author's Note:_ _Chapter 2... Well what to do... I gess I should worn you first. YA... there will be adult situations and nudity here. It'll be hilarious for the girls, wishful thinking for the boys... Is it LIME or LEMON? I can't remember with one it is. So if you know what it is, please tell me. What can I say? They're both citrus!_

Chrono: Whaaaaaaaaattttttttttt?

_MG: What? You don't think Rosette is sexy enough?_

C: I'm not saying she isn't...blush Rosette! Say something...

**Rosette: Don't bother me. I'm looking for a way out.**

_MG: Well if there is no reviews by the end of this, I'll get the transactions form this bag of chips!_

C: What happen to the Salsa jar? looks around Oh there it is... jar is broken on floor Gess someone knocked it over.

_MG: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! runs over to the jar He's bin murdered!_

C: It's just a jar...

_MG: He had shush a promising career of a jazz musician._

C: Wha...?

**R: Chrono! I found a way out! jumps out the window**

C: Hey! Wait for me! jumps out after her

_MG: Weeping... weeping sweeps up jar and throws him out And thusly I move on!_

**Land of the Sun**

**Chapter Two**

Being and Falling In Love

She sat there in stun shock. This weeping little boy was steeling her first kiss!

It was hot and hungry, but he was still crying. So it tasted salty.

He was soft and caring, trying not to hurt her.

Rosette blinked, surprise by the blooming warmth in her chest. The way he kissed her it made her fell warm in side.

The mystery boy collapsed against her. Resting his head upon her breasts, as his arms fell limply down to her waist.

Still not comprehending that the kiss has bin broken, the girl stared off into space.

She still felt his velvety soft innocent skin pressing on her virgin flesh. The cold night air blow on her mouth, but did nothing to cool it. Rosette raised her fingers up to her lips, just to confirm that he was on her chest, and not blowing sweetly on her lips.

A shaky finger touched her bottom lip, it was still most of his tears, (so he wasn't kiss her now).

She looked down at his crown. His arms tighten around her as he nuzzled closer to her. Making a cute purring sound as he did. Like a kittens did when they nuzzled their mother cats. With a shaky hand Rosette began to pet his empurpled head.

Was this little cutey being abused?

Was the kiss just some prank or a right of passages to the boys' academy?

Or was all of this just some evil jock played on her by her now ex-friends? Or could it be he was a demon trying to steel her soul?

_No! A devil can never look this cute!_ _He's more like a angle... **A horny kissing angle**_**– **

"Rosette?" The familiar voice came crashing in her foggy head.

Looking up the blue eyed beauty saw a sea colored kimono, long ebony hair and sea weed green eyes.

"Oneesan?"

"Haii?"

"Oneesan... this boy... he just... this boy just..."

"Well. Lets get you two inside before you freeze to death."

"Futatsu?"

Warm. So warm.

_Please don't let this be a dream..._

Chrono squirmed around. Something thick and heavy was on top him, but it was soft and felt smooth on his tired limbs. Beneath him was a very comfortable body. It was soft.

_So soft_.

That soft comfortable body was the one making him so warm. Chrono nuzzled closer to it.

_Wonder were I am?_ Curiosity got the better of him and he open his eyes. Seeing only a dresser, a night stand, a white wall, and large window with lavender curtains. But other than that, it was an empty room.

The little devil felt and heard soft breathing just above. Looking up, and what he saw what made his heart sing.

_Rosette._

There she was. With him, sleeping in the same bed. Chrono moved so that they're faces faced each other. Their noses brushed against one another.

The violet haired demon bottom lip quivered.

His lips were hungry for another kiss, to taste her sweetness again.

_But I can't steal a kiss from her when she's asleep. Rosette will–_ The lad's body trembled at the mere thought of her name. His mouth began to water, pleading his mind to give in.

Even his heart begged him to get lost in the kiss's forbidden splendor.

"Why fight it?" he mumbled to him self. Closing his mouth on her's, he let his eyes drift shut.

_Rosette gona kill me for this... but she tastes soooo gooood._

An embracing felling swept over her being..._ What the...?_

She was in a very familiar embrace. Opening her aurora pools, she soon found out what that embracing felling was. That little runt was kissing her... _AGAIN?_

She was all sweet and innocent before, but she wasn't gona lay down and tack it this time. Harshly grabbing his shoulders, Rosette yanked him back. He made a small sound that sounded like "_I want more..._"

Her eye twitched at that.

The teen held him at arms length. His little chubby face went slightly blue. The golden beauty voice was etched with malice. "Good news is your awake... Bad news is, that you stole another kiss from MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the blue eyed teen screamed.

The devil boy should of known better. _God! She's a million times worse than my freaky mother! _Even thou his body begged him not to, he needed to get some distants between them.Diving off the bed, Chrono made a beam line to the only door he saw.

Rosette bared her teeth. An angry mark popped on her right temple.. Growling, she ready herself to jump.

"Oh... No you don't, you little chikan!"

The golden tornado lepted off the bed. She tackled him to the floor. Getting him into a head–lock with her left arm. With her right elbow, she rammed it onto the top of his head.

He knew this pain all to well. _This brings back some memories. _Memories that where painful for the little devil. Apart of him was happy to know that Rosette was as abusive as ever. The other part was just screaming to get out of her clutches.

But a darker part of him, (that was born within the darkness of _her _tomb). It was just rejoicing at the fact that she was touching him.

He cried out when she screamed in his sensitive ear.

"I don't know why Oneesan let you stay the night! And she **_insisted _**that you stay in MY bed too!" The abusive angle quickly let him go. With an angry huff, and even angrier foot, she kicked him to the carpeting.

Clutching his pore battered ear. He rolled over to his side. Looking up at her with pain etched all over his childish face. Tears clung to the corners of his wide ruby pools.

She exhaled angrily through her nose. Rocking back, letting her rump hit the floor behind her. Cris–crossing her legs to sit indian stile in front of him. All the while she glared daggers at him.

Chrono polled him self up to sit as well. His small frame was half facing her. Still stroking his sore ear, he lifted the other hand to his mouth. Little fangs began to nibble his knuckles. The tears growing larger, and threaten to fall.

The little devil looking more and more adorable by the milla–second!

Quickly looking off to the side, to fight her 'big sisterly instincts' to cuddle him.

"DON'T look at me like that." she snapped. Causing a tear to spill out his right eye.

"Do _not_ use that sweet and innocent act on me! It might of worked last night, but it wont work now." Rosette crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

He dropped both arms and whirled to face her completely. "But, Rosette..."

Snapping her head to face him again, she hissed "Just nazenara you gimon waganamae. Dose not give you the right to **_kuchidzuke_** me!"

Tears spilling out, and running down his red chubby cheeks. His body trembled, like a bird trying to escape from a cage. Chrono tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

The small devil failed.

So instead he began to sniffle and hiccup at the same time.

The tears, sniffles, and along with his pleading stare gave her a gut punch of gilt. Rosette shifted uncomfortable. _Maybe l should have just let him kept on kissing me... _Sapphire pools widen with shock horror. "What am I thinking? By this time tomorrow he'll be either at home, or at a foster home with other sex offenders like himself. Of cores–"

"_**No!" **_

Before she could finish blinking at that sudden out burst.

He was rapping her mouth with his again. Losing her balance, she fell backwards. The boy crashing after, and on top of her. He moved so that his arms and legs where straddling her.

Braking the heated contact, he loomed over her. Tears spill out, and falling onto her cheeks. Rosette just gaped up at him. Salty tears trickling down his face.

She raised a hand up to–

"Don't." He pleaded. "Don't. Don't ever leave me again." He bow his head down to hide his wet eyes from her. "It just... just... hurts. **IT HURTS SO MUCH!**" He wailed.

Sitting back on her legs. "If only... if only.. If only I didn't have this felling..." The small demon clutched his chest. "I don't deserve this wonderful felling. It's not fair..." His nails began to claw at his hart. **_"IT'S NOT FAIR!"_**

His angle sat up. Wrapping her arms around him. Pulling him closer and letting his head rest on her color bone.

He relaxed in her embrace. His hands still at his chest, but no longer his claws dug their way to his pained hart.

Gently stoking his back, and smoothing his long locks. "Tell me. What's isn't fair?" she asked.

He made a small murmur.

"Hmm? What's that? I didn't hear you."

His eyes stared hungrily at her graceful swan like neck. It was to much to bare any more. Chrono leaned foreword, letting his breath tickled her skin.

"I love you."

His mouth latched on to her throat. Kissing his way down and to the side, to her shoulder. Dipping his tung out to taste her ivory skin. Her sweet white vanilla taste tickled his taste buds. Then he jumped up to nip at the corner of her jaw.

Rosette arched her head back. Enjoying his attention. She moaned with pleaser when he liked, and nip her lovingly. Till she couldn't tack it. Bowing her head down, she nibbled on his ear.

He purred, which made her skin tingled. Both wanting to fell more, puled one another closer. Leaning back, she forced his face from her neck.

Chrono looking up into her deep ocean pools, told him all he needed to know.

Parting her lips as he leaned in. Shooting his tungue into her open mouth before his own lips met her's. Their tung danced within their locked lips.

Both eyes half lidded.

She just watched his joy swirled within his carmine ruby pools.

He in turn stare into her gentle, sweet loving twinkle in autoerotic sapphires.

"Gakkou kouin! Soukou temae chicchai ragu nezumi!"

Her eyes shot open.

_School!_

Rosette quickly broken the kiss.

Chrono's tung began to lick her bottom lip heatedly. Begging her to come back. She successfully stopped the liking by a small shack of his shoulder.

Chrono just returned his attentions to her neck.

"S-s-stop! Chrono– you h-h-h-h-h-have... t-to... s-s-s-s-s-s-STOP!"

"Why? Don't you like it anymore?" He rubbed his face against her soft neck.

"Haii..."

"Uhhh– hello?"

"Baka!" back handing the little devil off of her. Rosette jumped to her feet, and runs to her dresser.

Quickly changing out of her P-jays, bra and panties. Tossing them to the general direction of her hamper. Diving in to the dresser, she pulled out a clean pare of bra and panties. Sliding them on her silky skin. The blond lepted over her bed, flung open her closet.

Reaching in and yanking out her school uniform. Slipping into her blue mini shirt, and the white button down sailor T-shirt.

Tying off her yellow bow. She hopped over her bed again to the dresser. Fishing out her thigh high shocks. She pulled them on. Making sure that the little blue bow was on the out side edge.

Clothes looking good. Rosette rushed over to her dressing table. With her skillful hands, she brushed all tangles out of her silky hair.

"How dose Oneesan mack it look so easy?" Rosette asked out loud. Pulling some of her hair out of her face, she tied it back with an elastic. Reaching fore her favorite butterfly pin. The beauty clipped it over the elastic.

"Ready to face the day!"

With that she burst through the door. Skidding down the hall, she raced to the stairs. Jumping over the guard rail of the stairs, Rosette landed triumphtly down stairs. Scaring Azmaria half way to death while at it.

Still sitting in her room, wondering if demons could die from a nose bleed.

Chrono just saw Rosette took off her rather skimpy nighty. Got a good eye full of her in her underwear. Then she was naked! Watched her get into another set of undies. Put on the sexiest sailor suite he ever seen.

_Elder is either busting with pride, or green with envy right now. _

He blinked once. Than twice. The image of her innocent virgin flesh bare to his eyes was burned into his mind. Her slender feminine hand brushing her long golden locks–

"Since when Rosette's hair is pass her knees?"

**Two hours later:**

Rosette's room was even bigger than he realized! It was like a mini ball room, for crying out loud! It might not look so big if she hade more stuff in it. All she hade was just a two dressers, a desk, a bed, and two hampers. At lest her bed was king sized. The dresser with the cloths was bigger than the other one. The smaller was to store her make-up and hair accessaries.

Finding out witch drawer held her panties, bras, and shocks. (Witch he's gona avoid from now on.) Her huge closet, held pants, shirts, formal and informal dresses. Not to mention some extra pairs of that hot sailor suite she was wearing.

The desk at the foot of her bed, hade a wide collection of study books, witch he couldn't read to save his life. And a few books that hade nothing to do with studding at all.

Chrono decided to get out of the room.

He poked his out through the door. He was in the corner room. Ahead of him was a long hallway, cut off by a barded up sliding door. That door gave him the chills.

On either side was just one door. The right one was a glass french door. Through it he saw it led to the balcony.

Look down his left, Chrono saw a much larger hallway. With a second door on the wall at the end. Walking down said hallway. At the end was a right turn. Which led to another hall.

_What's with all the halls!_

Down just a few steps was a staircase leading up and down. On the other side was yet an other hall. Down at end of it was a small circle window, with a tiny table with flowers. Looking down the hallway he was in, was yet another door. Which led to another huge room he guess.

"Man. Rosette's parents must be rich!" The devil groaned. Rubbing the back of his neck, felling a bit uneasy that he was in a gnomish house.

Sniffing his arm. Finding out he smelled musky and sweaty. "I need a shower..."

Then looking down at his raged shoes and clothes. "And new clothes too..."

Glancing up the stairs. Up at the next floor was a large yellow tape, with bold black lettering on it. He couldn't read it, but guessed it was a warning. Looking pass the tape gave him that same chill with the door earlier.

Closing his eyes, and turning around leaning against the guard rail. Chrono scratched his head. _Why would they block off parts of their own home? _The demon sinner wondered.

Opening his eyes again he was surprise to see a large family portrait.

They stood in front of a huge Japanese mansion, which Chrono was in. There was a Japanese man with dark forest eyes. On is left was his daughter. She hade long ebony hair, witch reached pass her calves. She hade green eyes too, but they were lighter and more friendly than her farther's. The father and daughter duo both wore nave blue business suites.

Chrono scratched the back of his head. "I think I saw her some where before... but where..."

Getting back to the family, he notice some thing on the young woman's back. On her shoulders was a eight year old girl. She wore a bight pink pull-over-all with a light blue blouse. The girl hade shoulder length silver hair, a soft pink eyes.

"**_Azmaria!" _**The wide eyed demon gaped. In deed it was the little apostle. Smiling like she belonged there on a Japanese teen shoulders. "She must be adopted..." Chrono let his breathing slowed.

Tacking a second look at the picture. To the father's right was an American woman. She looked like an older version of Rosette. She wore a white kimono, with a blood red obi. Rosette mother (if you couldn't tell before), hair was up in a simple pony tail.

Noticing the picture nearly hit the floor, Chrono averted his gaze down the portrait.

There at the other's feet were two sitting little girls. One was obviously Rosette. She wore her hair in bradded pig tails, just like he first saw her in Magdalene's tomb. Twelve year old Rosette wore a violet kimono with a white obi. On her feet were yellow sandals with big sunflowers on them.

Chrono smiled back at her. Rosette hade the same smile she hade when she gave him candy. His body warmed up just thinking of it. He looked at the other girl next to Rosette.

He blinked in surprise. He was so taken with the image of little Rosette, he didn't even think of looking at the other girl before.

She was a Rosette look alike! The girl wore her pig tails up higher, and not bradded. Her hair was more wavy than Rosette's. She also wore a kimono too, but her's was blood red. And her obi was jet black. Her sandals were white with white roses on them.

Chrono blinked a few times at the duo Rosettes. Each hade the same childish beauty. Both hade the same smile plastered on their faces. But Rosette number two didn't have blue eyes, like his Rosette and their mother have. She hade soft leafy green eyes like the Japanese girl has.

"What the– ?" Chrono's mind began to race with questions.

_What's going on?_

_Two Rosettes?_

_Where do I know that girl from?_

_That guy couldn't be– _

"Could it?" The devil's brain shut down. Just staring at the overly happy family portrait.

"Oi!"

That woke him up from his unconscious state. He started to look for the source of the voice.

"Down here!"

He look down the stars. He saw a door at the bottom of the stars, but noone in sight.

"Lean foreword a bit!"

He did as the voice instructed. Seeing that there was a second stare way going down. Tacking a few steps down the stars, still leaning over the rail. There at the bottom, was the woman in the picture. That same Japanese woman that hade little Azy on her shoulders. The green eyed jap wearing brown cargo pants with a sleeveless hoodie, with a big pink turtle on it.

"So, you're finally out of her bedroom." She said up to him.

He took the final steps down the stairs. The little devil just stared at her with a questioning gaze.

"Judging by how you aren't ripping my throat out. You don't remember who I am now, do you Chrono?"

"I'm sorry. It's just– ." he said sheeply, looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry! It was I who forgot to tell ya my name." She said with a big grin. "And not to mention, I forgot to some words in my message back then!"

His eyes snapped wide. He cracked his head up and pointed at her. "You're her?" A deep growl grew in his chest. "Your that angle that killed– !"

"Don't be stupid!" She cut off his sentence. "I already explained it to you bub."

His growl die off into a soft apology.

"S'Kay. First off! The name's Setsuka. Setsuka Christopher. Import, export is the game." Setsuka said in a cheerful tone. "Second off. It's that the message should of said '**We'll **see ya in the land of the sun.' Not 'See ya in the land of the sun.'"

He blinked a bit confused. "We?"

"Ya know bub. Rosette, Azy, me,– ."

"_Waaaaaa! Big Sisza! Me wontie juicey! Big Sisza!" _An infant like voice wailed.

"And that's be Joshy..."

"Joshy? You mean Joshua?"

"By the way... what dose 'HMF' mean any ways?"

"Wha?"

**After school, 5:30:**

Rosette burst through the door. "En gozen ho– mu!What's fore din– ner? Uh– ?"

Looking down she saw a very familiar purple head. Arms locked behind her back, and bearing his face into her delicate breasts.

"So. You're still here." She said scratching the back of her neck.

He nodded as he nuzzled closer to her. Moving his head to the side. So that his cheek would be pressing against the center of her chest. This action made her breast separate.

This made her blush a deep crimsoncolor. "What do you think you're doing!" Rosette swiftlykicked him to the wooden floor.

Sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. He was wearing an extra large T-shirtthat looked like he was in a hippie monkey knife fight and lost.With florescent pick shorts, with neon green flower patter and lace around the hem. To top it all off he wore a miss-match of her old slippers. One was her king purple ducky slipper and the other was her pretty pink princess bunny slipper.

She just stared at him. Fighting the smirk that was growing on her face.

"Go ahead. Laugh. The baby did..." Chrono grumbled, when he saw the expression on her face.

"GAH– AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rosette burst out. Small tears of joy streaming down her face. Trying to clam herself, wiping her tears away, and tacking deep breaths. "Okay– Okay. Now. Can you tell my why you are wearing those clothes?"

"Well... you see... that's... because... Ididn'twanttowalkaroundnaked." He quickly said.

"Ah... Come again?"

"He said, that he didn't want to walk around _naked_!" the elder sister called from the kitchen. The poor little devil bushed at the fact she practically sang 'naked" out. "And any how, you weren't using them now Rosette. So why the hell not. Right?"

Rosette's face dropped.

Storming pass the crimson eyed boy, into the living room. Jumped the couch, hoping over the litter of toys across the floor. Fling the kitchen door open. Pointing an angry finger at her older sister. "You better not said, what I thought you said."

"Well. We didn't have any boy clothes he could wear with out ripping them to serges. And I'll never dream of giving him my little Azy's clothes in a million years!" Setsuka said in her 'I'm legal drinking age and your not' voice. "And everything fits him right down to the skin."

The younger sibling sunk to her knees. "That doesn't mean..."

"Tack off your shoes hun. This isn't America ya know." Setsuka add salt to the stew.

The little sinner catching up to Rosette heard the hole thing. "I'm not wearing.."

"Yup! Oh, Chrono be a doll and tack Rosette's shoes off for me? I have to check the rice. Thax!"

"Even the..."

"Yes. You. Her. Shoes. Off. Now."

The blue eyed goddess fell on to her rump. The Pandemonium's bashful offspring knelt down next to his love interest. Lifting up one of her feet he started untying her dress shoe. He tried to ignore how her white cotton panties peeked up at him, giving him a bird's eye view of her crotch.

Luckily she was still in shock and didn't do any thing. Getting the first shoe off, he moved to the other one. Lifting it and pulling to towers him. Her lower half twisted towards him. Chrono now saw all the way up her mini skirt. He tied to focus his attentions on her shoe, but it was right in view of her panties.

Her forgotten leg fell onto his knees. Now he got a better view of her _there_. The white cotton only made her skin look more tender, and sweeter. His cardinal lust heated his member. He wanted to tack this golden angle of beauty. To kiss her full pink lips. To taste her skin. To have his penis swallowed hole in her soft vagina. To throw her into fits of passion. Chanting his name over and over again. To fell her nails clawing his back, begging for more...

_What?_

Chrono snapped himself out of his lustful haze. Finally yanking off her shoe in the proses. Letting her leg to fall down to the floor.

Felling warmth under her legs, Rosette turned her attentions to the boy across from her.

"GHA!" Seeing that her skirt was flipped up, he quickly grabbed both sides of her skirt. He puled it down to cover her _there_. Hands on either side of her hips, he collapse his head onto her color bone.

"Uh?" His angle was oblivious to the effaces she just played hade on him.

_It's jake, Chrono. You know Rosette'll kill you before you hade your socks off. Just breath man. Just breath man... _He took a deep breath. The sent of crisp maintain air and fresh vanilla beans, filled his nostrils. Felling himself ready to penetrate her. _Man... this is so not kosher!_

Letting his tung to slide out. He started to lick and kiss her neck.

"HEY!" She was gona let him have it. Fist ready and in the air, forcing all her weight in to it to descend upon his crown–

"Rosette." Fist froze half way, she looked up at Setsuka. "Get out of your uniform. Diner will be ready in twenty. So get your homework done till then. Kay?" With that she closed the door.

Rosette new what that meant. If she finished her homework in time before diner. Tomorrow she'll wont have to do the house chores. _Okay. Math and English will be easy. But science and history will be the hard stuff. So I'll finish the easy stuff first, and work double time on the other tow. I'll be done in time fore diner– _

A soft sweet mouth closed over hers.

_Wha?_

His tong dipped out and licked her lips begging for entry. An angry mark popped on her head. Slapping her palm on his fore head, she harshly pushed him away.

Falling on his butt, he quickly cover his 'condition' from her.

"Look. I'll be in my room, working. So don't bug me, Okay?" She turn to leave. By the way she was acting, she didn't see _it_.

"Ummm. Where's the toilet?"

"What?"

"You know... toilet. I have to..." The devil's chubby cheeks turned into the color of a tomato.

"Let me guess. She forced to change and did an disappearing act on you. Right?"

He nodded.

"Well it's just down this hall. Second to last door on your right. Okay?"

Waiting for her to leave. He got up and rushed to the jon. He swung the door open and quickly locked it behind him. It was just the toilet, and nothing more. No mater, that's all he needs.

He walked over to it, and open the lid. _Can't believe I'm doing this. _Dropping his lacy shorts. He looked down at the white and pink striped undies. _These used to be Rosette's too. _The devil gently puled down the underwear, letting his hard and heated manhood out.

His erection throbbed fore golden beauty's flesh.

"Sorry pal. Not today."

Placing one hand on the back of the toilet. He took a deep breath before his other hand came up to his penis. Jamming his eyes shut he touched himself. His skin burned to the touch. Tacking another breath, he curled his fingers around his shaft and gently held it.

"This isn't working..." He whispered to himself. "I shouldn't masturbate here. If Rosette finds out, she'll kill me." His member twitched at the flashed image of the former nun. Chrono's body trembled. Lust coiled in his gut.

"Is that what you what?" He asked himself. "Rosette? You want me to think of Rosette?" As if her heard a 'yes', he tighten his grip on himself. Letting the image of her in her uniform to appear. His body purred at that. The sinner began to move his hand down his shaft. Starting up a rhythm with his hand.

He growled fore more. He moved quicker as he turned his image of Rosette dressed, into one of her in the bra and panties. Recalling his memories of her just a fue minuets ago. Having her legs open and welcoming him to touch her. The taste of her lips still on his mouth and tong.

Before he knew it his hand hade a mind of it's own. Moving faster and squeezing tighter with each pass. His mind seemed to fast foreword. The image of their sweaty limbs in tangled. Suckling her pert nipples, and fondling her perfect breasts. Her warm shaky arms wrapping around his head. His tong tracing patterns on her body. Tasting her white liquid pleaser. Penetrating her wet opening. Felling Rosette from the inside. He sped up his pass. Loving the fell of her helpless beneath him.

In a white hot flash, he cam. Helping the flow to stop by gently pumping. Hot liquid spilled form his tip. Poring over his fingers, making them sticky. His seed hit the toilet set, and the rim. Some got into the bowl.

After he was done, Chrono quickly grabbed some toilet paper. Quickly wiping himself clean. He moved to wipe the rest of the mess up. Tossing the used paper into the bowl, he quickly flushed. The devil turned to the sink he washed his hands.

Quickly puling up his borrowed clothes. Looking down at his now sore crotch.

"Let's just hope she never finds out about this."

**Three hours later:**

After diner, and a good time spent on teaching Chrono how to use chop sticks. The gang was watching the Saimiri move marathon on T.V. And the poor American devil has no idea what is going on.

Setsuka stepped into the living room. "Okay gang. I know your off school tomorrow, but that doesn't mean you can smell like a possess mongoose Rosette."

"Wha–? I smell like a what?"

"You too." The green eyed jap said to Chrono.

"Uh?"

"Both. You. Bath. Together. Now." With that the woman grabbed them both and dragged them out. Ignoring their protest, she led them to the bathroom up the stars. Opening the door with her foot, she through them in. "The bathtub is warmed up, and your nighty and his night shirt are here. Fresh towels are out, so hurry up or you wont be leveeing." She quickly slapped on a sticker on the door farm and the side of the door. Smiling at the shocked looks she was getting. Setsuka waved as the door slammed shut.

Chrono's demonic sight saw a aura around the door.

_That looks like a barer. And a strong one at that..._

Rosette jumped up. She grabbed the door. Throwing her hole weight in to it, tried to open the door. The door didn't move an inch.

"What the?"

"It wont move! Consider this as punishment for what you did little one." Her sing-song voice came from the other side. The tow heard footsteps leaving them within the cramp room.

"Punishment? Of what?" The blond icy glare cut though his sole.

"I don't know..." he gasped. _Could it be what I did, after I got horny? _"But how she know?"

"I'm still trying to find that out. Well what ever you did she must think it's pretty funny." Looking over at the blushing boy, she felt her own blush growing. "Well lets get this over with."

"What! But Rosette. We'll be..."

"Look. If you don't look at me, I'll wont look at you. Okay?"

"All right. But were's the tub?"

"Right behind this door." She open the door of the small room where the hamper was.

"Wow! It's like a swimming pool!" Indeed it was like a poll, a small one. The hot steam slowly raised into the air, making a bath more intriguing idea.

She couldn't help but smile at his excited face. "Well you get in first and I'll get undress on the other side. And when I come in, you cover yourself up Okay?"

He nodded, and she closed the door.

Chrono pealed the clothes off his body. He told her were they where and walk quickly over to the tub. The devil slowly steeped into her warm water. There was even a ledge fore him to sit on. The water came up just below his shoulders when he sat down.

Rosette opened the door slowly. Quickly grabbing the clothes. She throw them into the hamper. Never to be the fearful type, the golden haired vision took a deep breath.

"I'm coming in!" She called out an warning.

"All right. Just a minuet!" Looking around for something to cover himself with. Seeing a wooden bucket floating in the water. He quick grabbed it and held it over his, (well you know).

"I'm covered now Rosette! You can come in now!"

"I'm all ready in..."

"Oh... ummm... do you have anything to cover my eyes?"

"No, sorry."

"That's jack..."

"Who's Jack?"

"No. I mean it's all jack."

"What's Jack? Who the hell is Jack!"

"No, no. I'm saying it's all right, Rosette."

There was a paws.

The water rippled as teenaged girl coyly stepped into the water.

They just sat there in silence. Chrono staring at his bucket. Rosette dunked her head under the water.

_This is so stupid!_ The confused teen's hart began to thunder in her chest._ Why is my hart beating so fast?_ Pulling her head out of the warm water._ Why?_ She averted her gaze over to the boy occupying himself with the bucket. Her eye twitched._ Because in tacking a bath with a twelve year old boy, who's hobby_ _is to rape me with kisses! That's why!_

"Baka."

"Uh? Wha?"

"I called you an baka." She was just glade that the iry silence was broken.

"What's a 'baka'?"

"You."

"What do you mean?"

"You talk weird."

"Me? You talk weird!"

"No I don't! You kept on talking but this Jack guy!"

"That was slang!"

"No it wasn't!"

"How should you know! You keep making up words!"

"No I'm not! I'm talking normal!"

"Yes... you... are... woe..." Without realizing it the two where facing each other in their heated argument.

"I...knew...you were...sexy...but wow... you're a goddess...wow..." He just stared at her in awe. Her silky ivory skin bare to his eyes made the air in his lungs to escape.

Blushing like mad, Rosette stormed up to him. Grabbing the back of his neck she forced him to look at her. Her ice cold glare made it seem like it was winter in that room. "What did you say?"

"I said you were sexy?"

She looked down at the bucket he was holding. She exhale loudly. "You saw me."

"What?"

"You saw me, now I get to see you."

_What does the mean? We're looking right at each other..._

Rosette gestured down at his bucket.

He looked down. The devil child blinked a fue times. Then it hit him. _Rosette wants to see that!_

"But it was an accident, Rosette!"

"Accident or not. You have to let me see your's!"

"WHO MADE THAT UP?"

"You agreed to the terms!"

"_**When?"**_

"We decided that if saw me, you'll let me see you."

"That's not what we said!"

"Technically. Now stop whining!" Rosette quickly puled away his bucket away. But he puled his knees up to hide himself quickly.

"No, means no Rosette!"

She puffed out her cheeks. "Come on ! I'm a girl. I wont stare like you did."

"I didn't stare!" _Now that's a lie!_

_Now what?_ Rosette all ready decided that she'll see his thingy. But it looks like he's not going to move. She crossed her arms and made a face. _How can I drop his guard_ _long enough? Ohhhh I know how..._ An evil little smirk puled at the corner of her lips. She glide gracefully down next to him. _Time for some female sex-appeal._

He felt her fingers started to play with the tinny hairs on the back of his neck. His eyes snapped open, as her other hand came to rest on his thigh. "Rosette?" Her sweet lips blew softly on his ear. His hole body stiffen.

The demon sinner turned to look at her. "Rosette what are you– ?" His sentence was cut off. Her mouth was wrapped round his, in a sweet and tender embrace. The devil melted right into her. His golden Aphrodite pulled him on her lap. His let his body relax in her arms. The goddess forced her tung into his mouth.

_Heaven. I'm in heaven... Here I am. In the arms of to one I love more than my own life._ True they where naked at the time, but he didn't care. Rosette let his legs fall to sit fully on her lap.

She puled back and looked at his expression. He opened his eyes and stared blissfully at her.

"Rosette. I love you."

She blushed a cute hue of pink. "Well I didn't expect to be that good of a kisser." Her blue eyes looked down at his, her friendly smile turned to mischievous one. "Well I'm no expert... but my guess is that you pretty well 'developed', for a pre-teen."

He blinked. "Developed?" he fowled her gaze. Looking down he saw that he was bare to her eyes. Turning a dirty look at her, "You witch."

She giggled, and pocked his zoftig cheek. "It's your fault fore being to easy." The teen teased.

The look in his face was still that of a pissed off gramps.

Deciding to have more fun with him, she put on an pained expression. "What? Don't you love me anymore?" Fake tears popped up in eyes.

His hart imploded in on itself. His rosette was going to cry. Cry because of his cruel actions. "No! Rosette, I'm just mad because you tricked me. It's not that I don't love you. I will always love you. Always and forever..."

His angle blinked at him. "Well aren't you a silver tonged devil..."

"What..." The devil mentally slapped himself fore not seeing it sooner. "You where acting?"

"Well... ya I was. Love me or hate me. I can't change your mind." She winked at him playfully. Still not done playing yet, Rosette scooped him up in her arms.

"Wha!" he yelped. "What are you doing now?" He asked as his face turned red.

_(An: The seance looked like some thing out of jungle romance story, but Chrono was playing the girl!)_

"We've finished warming up. So now we have to get a good scrub down now." She stepped out of the tub. In the wall was an hidden drawer. She kicked it open, and kicked out a small stool.

Sitting down on it, Chrono made a move out of her arms. But Rosette pulled him back down on her lap. "No. Your not going anywhere."

"What? Why?"

"Again it's your fault." She reached fore the Irish Spring soap bar, and sea sponge.

"Uh?"

"Your just too cute!"

_CUTE! Rosette thinks I'm cute? _"You don't really think I'm cute? Right?"

"Of corse I think you're a little cutey. Who can't?" She got the sponge lathered up. Scrubbing his chest and stomach. "Your gona grow up to a real hart throb, ya know."

"I am?"

"Haii! Your gona be a one juice stud muffin." The ocean eyed teen blushed when she began to wash his legs. Trying to detract herself she continued talking. "And if you keep that 'always and forever' talk, you'll capture that girl of your dreams hart." She looked up at his face. His innocent childish star, made her blush deeper. Leaning her head back, "But first you have to find her first."

"But I already have."

"Uh?" She looked down at him.

His gaze was blissful and a loving smile played abut his lips. "Yup."

"Who?" She felt like ice cream under the hot sun, form that heated look in his vivid red eyes.

He puled her down to his face. "You." The sliver tonged devil said as he placed a loving kiss on her lips.

She lost herself completely in the demon's embrace. Her eye never closing stare at the his lidded eyes. Behind those lids, she can tell that hell fair danced.

He puled back, and open is eyes to look at hers. He smiled at her blissful glazed heavenly pools of her's. He rose again to kiss the swollen pink lips.

"Chrono.." He froze when she spoke. "Chrono, you should be doing this with someone your age. You know a girl that will be perfect for– " He kissed her silent.

"Now." He ran his fingers in her hair. "Why would I go look fore the perfect girl fore me, if the perfect _woman_ is right here?"

There they sat making out in the bathroom, naked. Her hart sped up again. The same way it did before. But this time she knew why.

_I'm falling in love. No... I'm already in love with him... _

_My Chrono..._

_Final Thought: Wow... I have reviews! From...Sister Rosette and...Eiashian Lsyia Silver (A.K.A. ELS)! OKAY, if you haven't figure it out yet... the gang is in Japan. That's why Rosette keeps on going from English to Japanese all the time. I was planing to give Azy more screen time, but I just wont more RXC fluffy in it. This chappie was supposed to be more informative, but it got too long! So it'll be in the next chapter! So just to verify lady ELS, a prologue isn't a real chapter, in my opinion._

PREVIEW!

_They watch the sights of the town wiped pass them on the buss._ _Chrono sat next to Rosette, wishing he had some thing less embarrassing to wear. But if he did he wouldn't be going out with his golden angle then._

_MisoGirl: YA! Now it's really an M rating!_

**Aion: Hippie monkey knife fight. Now that gives you the picture!**

_MG: Aion! Where did you come from?_

**A: The closet.**

_MG: I have a closet?_

**A: No I came from the wonderful land of love locks and lolly pops... **

_MG: I thought you came from you mom?_

**A: You simplify to much.**

_MG: AH-HA! You killed him!_

**A: Who?**

_MG: The salsa jar!_

**A: No that was your cat.**

_MG: Review on you r way out!_


	4. Trips of Sorts

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL! Not Daisuke Moriyama_..._ again_

_Author's Note:_ _Working, working, and working_._ That's all you wont me to do! But I have a life! Well that' not true... I have a weird job, and I'm legally drinking age but don't drink... or dive... but I do do this every day when I'm not watching TV, or reading the fanfic I read..._ _Okay! Here we go!_

_MisoGirl: You know those sings on the stores and restaurants right?_

Smokey: walks in MEOW!

**Aion: What the?**

_MG: Ah Smokey! You know what I'm talking abut, right?_

**A: It's a cat... how can it respond to you...**

S: jumps on table MOW!

_MG: That's right kitten. They say 'no shoes, no shirt, no service'_.

**A: You got that out of just one 'meow'?**

S: rolls on to his back PURR!

_MG: Makes you think..._

**A: What? You can tink?**

_MG: It's just funny... they don't even mention pants..._

pause

**A: LOL I don't know why Chrono and Rosette left! LOL **

S: sits in front of screen Mew... mow... purr... mow?

_MG: Your right I should worn them..._

S: rubs face on MG's hands PURR... PURR...

_MG: I'm going to do some fan service here. So there's lemon ahead! Yes! I've figured it out! Really friendly kissing is lime. And freaky monkey sex is lemon!_

**A: I'm going to a restaurant now! walks out the door while taking off his pants **

_MG: But it's snowing out side...__ looks at Smokey What are you thinking cat?_

S: attacks keyboard uihreuihrevq09432pquijevqn97yt43''

FYI: That's what really happen with my cat...

**Land of the Sun**

**Chapter Three**

Trips of Sorts

She woke up in her bed. Her soft silk like comforted was gently draped over her form.

_How did I get here?_

Rosette flipped over to her side. Aurora eyes met the image of a content sleeping face of Chrono. And memories of the bath they token together, came back.

FLASH BACK START!

The kiss lasted for a long time, but ended too soon for the young teen. She opened her eye, not remembering when she closed them. Her sapphire pools drank in his all knowing smile upon his adorably hansom face.

A small hand took her's. She dropped the sponge in bewilder surprise. Her hart thundering in her ears. The angle's warm skin tingled with forbidden desires.

He made her hand cupped his face. "Yes." He snuggled into her hand. "Yes, Rosette... I'm yours..."

He guided her hand down his cheek, chin, and throat. Ever so slowly letting her fingers dance on his collar bone. "All yours..."

Down further still. Forcing her palm to lay flat on the flesh on his chest. Her skin felt like pin pricks all over at the felling of his warm steady hart beat. Playing with her nerves when he glided her hand over his chest. "Everything..."

Pulling her hand down over his abdomen. To fell the hidden muscles under his flesh. Then he paused, hesitated. His cheeks flustered with a rosy pick hue. He rethought abut his next action, one she couldn't guess. With a nod to himself, and in a quick feuded motion he yanked her hand down to–

She jump at the fell a soft warm skin. She didn't need to look to know what it was, but did. He had her hand cupping him **_there_**! Her hart exploding in her chest. Beating louder and faster than her poor mind could catch. A large lump of air caught in her lungs. "C-Chrono!" she chocked out. "Wha–? Wha–?"

"Everything." He repeated. Her aurora sapphires looked on his cerise stones.

His eyes held a gaze that belonged to the oldest being alive. Like he was the oldest and wisest man on earth, and was trapped in a boy's body...

"Every part of my body..." his voice hung heavy over her. "Every inch of my flesh..." Her limbs began to quake. "Every drop of my blood..." His grip tighten on her wrist. "Everything is yours, Rosette."

His member harden under her palm.

Fear setting into her sole, Rosette tried to pul her hand away. Wonting nothing more than to have her precious sweet innocent Chrono back.

"**Don't!" **A dark growl shot from his lips. His nails digging into her flesh. His other arm wrapped itself around her's, keeping it still. He looked down at the joining of her hand and his penis. **"Your skin feels so good. So gooooood..."**

He rolled his pelvis into her palm. "Ah–!" He rolled his head back with a expression of ecstasy.

She made a soft whimper. Horror growing stronger within her. She moved her free hand to push him off of her lap.

"**No!"**

In a flash it happened.

A sharp pain punctured her neck. Pink lips open with a silent scream .

Fangs sunk deeper into her veins. Drawing more blood to trickle down her neck on shoulders.

'_Come on Rosette! Your just gona get in trouble again!_'

"no..."

'_Oneesan doesn't like it when you go back there...'_

"stop..."

'_There are so! Shisuta–ko said so.'_

"please..."

'_Am not! I'll show you!'_

"No! Stop it! _Stop it now! PLEASE! **NOOO!**_"

_Hahaoya, Otokooya, Shisuta..._ _save_–

He jumped off her. The look of horror etched across his feature. His tanned child like face paled. Quickly he hunched over and spat out her blood, soo after followed his stomach contents.

Rosette curled up into herself. Clutching her abused wrist, like her hand was torn off. Still felling the blood trickling down her breast and back.

_That horrible memory was flooding back._

"I'm so sorry...Rosette..."

She looked up at the tone in his voice.

He was still hunched over. The small figure of the boy shock uncontrollably. Wiping his mouth with his forearm. The brown and yellow slime pooled in front of him.

"You see? You see now... why it isn't fair... right?" He looked up at her with tears streaming down his face. "You deserve better!" Chrono wailed.

Tears flowing faster down his face. He began to hiccup, and stutter making his voice crack. "Yo–y–yo–you... s–sh–sh–sho–should l–l–love s–some–someone th–that's de–de–des–deserves y–y–your l–love! A-a-a man that c-c-can pro–protect you. T–to k–keep you s–s–safe..." He hiccuped and squeaked.

_How could he say that! _

She slid off the stool, and crawled over to him. Not caring all to much that she was kneeling in his puke. Her fear fading quickly away she puled him into a soft hug and held him.

"_no._"

"Now. Now." She coo sweetly into his ear. "No-one can ever decide who their going to love. If they can... it wouldn't be magical. So I love **you**. I love you so very much."

He stiffen up in her arms. "How? Why?"

"I don't know why or how, but I do. We only met yesterday, but I fell like I known you for years. Your kind and sweet. You'll never hurt me or anyone you love..."

"But I scarred you..."

She smiled and scooted back to the stool. Sitting back down on it she puled him back onto her lap again. "Yes. I was scarred. I thought I _lost_ you. But you, yourself wasn't at all that really scarred me."

"I'm sorry..." He placed a soft kisses on her wound.

She rolled her head back, giving him better access to her neck. He gently lapped the blood up. The golden goddess enjoy the felling of his caring apology.

Her body purred when his hand came up and cupped her left breast. Rosette in turn, lowered her hand to his lower half. Softly holding his shaft first than slowly pumped her hand over him.

"Ah–!" He gasped against her neck.

Rosette sped up her pace. She enjoyed making him moan in pleaser. The teenage girl tighten her grip on him.

"ROSETTE!" The cupping hand harshly squeeze her breast. She released a grown of her own.

"S-s-stop..."

"Why? You said that my skin felt nice. _Remember?_" She moved her hand on him faster.

"I know your loving it..." he rolled up into her, "...your grinding me again."

"Yessss... Rosette... miiineee... yessss..." He hissed through his teeth. "Ah–! **_Rosette!_**"

His orgasm hitting him hard. His cum spilling over her hand and fingers.

"Yes. Yes Chrono... I am..."

END OF FLASHBACK

_I can't believe I did_ _that to him..._

"Ahem..." A soft voice came from behind her.

She turned around, only now seeing that in her shock she is siting up.

Chrono peered up at her. Wearing a 'night shirt', which really was her old 'angle nighty'. Baby blue with an little angle girl painting gold stares in the sky.

She really loved that one the best.

_Awww... _little stars and harts popped into her sapphire pools. _He's soo adorable! I just wont to cuddle and snuggle him all day long!_

"Well if you wont to..." He chuckled. The infant child boy raised his arms up to her. His palm flat and reaching for her.

"Uh?" The silk clothed girl blinked. The white silk nighty, embowered with silver moons and stars. It gently it held onto her every curve, just made her look all the more beautiful.

"Come on." The devil coax. "Thought you wonted to cuddle and snuggle me all day _long_..."

"How did you know that?"

He smiled at her.

"Not gona tell me?"

After a long stare down, (which was 2 ½ seconds). Rosette huffed out, and crawled into his welcoming arms. She wrapped her own arms around him.

Still pondering of how he knew... _the only way he could of knew that I wonted to cuddle is...if he can read my mind?_

"Yes Rosette. I can." He whispered into her ear.

"Wha–?"

"Only when I wont to. Well sometimes people think..." He scratched his nose. "How should I pout this?" He pondered some more... "Well to pout it simply. When they think too hard on a subject, I can hear them loud and clear." Chrono taped his temple on the last said statement.

"Like talking into a megaphone?"

"Yes."

"Or over the phone?"

"Well yea..."

"Or into the intercom?"

"What's an inter–?"

"Or on TV?"

"Tea vee?"

"Or with voice mail?"

"...?"

"Or with video– eh?"

Chrono placed his hand over her mouth. It was for two reasons:

-One was he wasn't getting a word in.

-Two was the fact that he hade no idea what she was talking about.

"I think you got the idea..."

She stared at him for a while. One thought was nagging at her form the back of her head. She shook her head free of his hand. "Chrono?"

"Hm?"

"Back there? Was I thinking to 'loud'? Or where you poking around in my head?"

"A little of both."

Her eye twitched.

"When you thought that I was adorable and wonted to cuddle me, that was you being too 'loud'."

"And what about after?" She inquired.

"Well I did that on my own." Seeing his goddess was ready to deck him one. "That was only because you didn't start to strangle an anser out of me."

"I was too tired too." She let out a big yawn. "By the way... After I made you cum. What... happened... then?..."

Blushing at the memory she just mentioned. "Well you passed out. I cleaned you off and my puke. Then I dressed us both. After that I carried you up to your bed–"

She kissed him silent. Falling fast asleep before it ended.

Cheek to cheek with her, Chrono smiled and snuggled closer to her.

Her soft wispy breath tickled his ear. He blushed at the warmth of the girl that lay half on top of him. Her arms puled him closer. Felling her soft breast pressing against his small firm chest. Long slender legs tangled with his. A feminine thigh brushed against the small demon's crotch.

**_CRAP!_ **Chrono panic screamed out in his head. _Why? Why dose she have to be soo damn sexy! _He tried to wiggled out of her grasp.

"No... don't leave me..."

Rosette's sleeping form shifted over, and puled him closer. Now their bodies are press flush against each other.

_Damn it all to the bloody pits of **HELL**! _Chrono hollered in his head. Ignoring the nagging little voice that reminded him the Aion destroyed Pandemonium. The demon sinner pressed forewords to solve his little problem. _A little problem that is growing! _He felt the sudden blood rushed to his member. _Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts. Think unsexy thoughts..._

The image of Viede strip teasing pop-up.

"I said _unsexy _not **scary**!" He half-hiss/half-growled through his teeth.

The sleeping beauty on top of him made a silken murmur. That sounded like his name. She snuggled closer to the sinner underneath her. Her soft silky golden hair tickled his cheek. The slumbering angle placed a dreamy kiss on his ear.

Demonic instincts burned to defile someone so pure and beautiful. His body trembled. Hand pulling up her night gown, showing more and more of the soft sweet thighs.

He quickly shock his head to erase his mind of all the dark and perverted thoughts. Seeing what his own hands are doing, he quickly puled his hand away.

"Hey! Cut that out..." His other hand was still quite busy at the task of undressing Rosette. Chrono slapped it away. "Okay. Think anything that isn't sexy. Not sexy. Not sexy..."

The image of Rizelle shaving he spiders legs crept into his mind.

"Where did that come from?"

Next was Aion deciding witch dress he should wear to the ball.

"... no comment..."

Shader rolling around with a ball of yarn.

"Don't think she ever did that..."

A drunk Genai declaring war on his spoon.

"Hehehehehe..." He chuckled. Remembering that really happen once. _Hey! All of them were of the... I wonder..._

The bodies of demons lay around him. Scarlet blood pooling at his feet. The sun glowing a deep crimson. The air hung heavy with gore and death. His hands stained red with blood of his race. Blood splatter on his face. Some of it dripped off the violet hair on his crown. It ran down his wings like rivers on a maintain.

He wonted to scream out. _'I don't deserve Rosette...'_

A soft hand caressed his face. Deep sapphire pools peered into his lurid aureate eyes. Right there in his arms was a very naked Rosette. Her golden hair was suspended as if it were in water.

She puled him closer and kissed him fully on the mouth. Her sweet loving kiss turned erotic, as her tong dived past his lips...

"GHA! Bad Chrono! Bad Chrono!"

_Demon._

_Where?_

_Outside._

_Hungry_!

_Let us out!_

"Uh?"

_Out!_

_Hungry..._

_So weak..._

_Other girl was tasty..._

_Older now..._

_More meat for all!_

_Feed!_

_Feed!_

_**Feed!**_

"That the–?"

_You must be horny my brother..._

_Feed!_

_Feed!_

_Feed!_

_It was fore years ago when I hade my turn..._

_Must eat!_

_Must eat!_

_Must eat!_

_Must eat now!_

_She fells great from within too brother..._

He just about enough of this. Chrono was going to tell who ever it was to shut the hell up.

The door opened.

The noise stopped.

He tried to see who walked in, but the pile of book was blocking his view.

They turned the corner of the bed.

It was Setsuka. And she was carrying a box. She wore the weirdest white and red outfit the devil ever saw.

_(AN: she's wearing a hakama, or shrine maiden thingy_.)

"Setsuka? What are you–?" His sentence was cut off by quaking. A bit confuse by the odd barn yard animal noise, he just stared blankly at her.

She walked up right next to them on the bed. Mischief twinkling in her emerald pools. He looked up at her, and bit worried.

More quacks could be heard. Seeing white feathers and wings fluttering out of the box ebony haired woman was carrying. Then he saw a bill poke up over the top edge of the box.

He blinked a fue times.

A smile tugged at her lips. The woman lifted the box over her head.

"No. Don't. Please, Rosette is still sleeping..."

His pleas where ignored by the Japanese woman. She carelessly moved the hovering box over the misch match couple, of gold and purple. Setsuka flipped the box upside down. Dumping a dozen ducks on top of them.

The sudden impact of the ducks and their flapping wings, woke Rosette immediately. The blue eyed teen sat up quickly. Still hugging the boy close, but with the sudden change of poisson, made his face beared in her heavyset of breasts.

"What the hell!" The ruddily awaken Rosette squeak. "What's with all the ducks!"

"Payment..."

"They payed you with ducks?" The teen asked. The girl squeezed Chrono's head closer to her delicate areola. "And the only thing you can tink of doing with them is to throw them on me?"

"Just be glade that I didn't use the emus."

The golden headed girl blinked a fue times. Then she let out a large sigh from her bosom. "Why do you keep work for those rice patties any way? If I were you, I would not even work if they can't pay with money..."

"And if I were you, I would let go before he dies of suffocation..."

"Wha–?" The baffled teen looked down at her companion.

He was indeed suffocating on her tits. The poor little devil looked as if he was about to die from the lack of oxygen, or from embarrassment. _What a way to go..._

"Ah–! S-sorry." The girl quickly let the lad go. He was grateful that he can breath now... but missed being in her embrace.

"Anyhow... what art thou doing in yonder bed fore? Dose thou not wont to part take on thou spoils?" Luminescent green pool glinted with humor.

The two on the bed just stared in utter confusion.

"What's with the old English speech anyways?" the boy demon asked. The blond beside him nodded in agreement.

"What?" Like eyes of a cat's—twin neon emeralds shimmering through the shadows of her bangs. "Did not thou requested that on last passing moon not to speak like and charter of children books?"

The two blinked again. A silence fell upon tem, until the lovely young girl next to the devil,(who was pondering what the hell Setsuka saying) broke it. "When I told you not to talk like Dr. Seuss a month ago?"

"You snoozed and you snored, and the has day just begun! So up, up, up, you go. And out of my house you must go." The cattie woman made and odd little rhyme.

"I told you to stop..." Rosette hissed though her teeth.

"Do not stare, do not stay. And fore god sake, do not protest to what I will say."

"This is just a guess... but did you forget to take any medication?" Chrono ask in half a humorist way.

"Tack the doe and tack the cions. And buy, buy, buy! Till you can buy no more."

"... So... you wont me to go shopping...?"

"Yes indeed! An this shopping has an need."

"Dose she do this often?"

"Yea... sometimes..."

"And young little boy here has a need. For he cannot keep going on in clothes of a girl indeed."

"Oh, right. Bye him clothes..." The girl retorted coldly. "Now if you don't mind. Get out of here! And tack you stupid ducks with you!"

**Two hours later:**

Within the time that toke Setsuka to round up the ducks, Rosette was already decided what she was going to wear and hade the money they needed fore the buss/train fair.

Setsuka brought him a change of clothes. Witch was a lavender tank top with pink ribbons. He got out of having to wear a mini skirt, thanks to Rosette. So he ended up wearing her old pair of jeans with butterflies embowered on it. Both human girl and demon lad draw the line at him wearing her undies. So needless to say he was, (as a certain actor would say) going commando.

Rosette quickly scarfed down her breakfast, wile Chrono did his comedy routine with him attempting to eat with chopsticks. When she was done the lazuline eyed teen grabbed him and dragged the poor demon out the front door. The pair stood at the buss stop. The devil was at war with himself. He fought the urge to transform and kill every man there.

Chrono didn't mind standing next to Rosette. He could tolerate all the sinkers and giggles that were directed at him. Even one boy poked fun at him, he hade no idea what he said but could guess it hade something to do with the clothes.

_She's mine dammit! Stop staring at her! _

His Rosette wore what she called a front clasp tube top, a pleated mini skirt and a pair of high heal sandals. She wore her hair down, so it looked like a golden vale that fell behind her head. The teen didn't mean to look beautiful or sexy at all. She just wonted to dress cool on a warm day.

The golden vision of a lulu was getting her share of comments. She turned heads of any man that walked by, one was so stunned that he walked right into a pole.

The looks was one thing, but the thoughts were a hole different story. Thoughts like _I'll like a peace of that... _and others _I could bang her all night long_... and the rest nearly made him snap. He nearly did transform to his adult self.

"Hey..."

That snapped him out of his enraged state of mind. Chrono turned his ruby pools up. He met her autoerotic sapphires. She raised a thin eyebrow. "What's your so pissed about?"

"It's nothing..."

"Don't give me that. Now tell me, what got your panties in a twist."

"They keep looking at you..." He hated being jealous for no reason.

"Guys always look at me. Don't know why thou, I'm not much to look at... but they just do."

"You got to be kidding me..." Chrono just stared at her not believing what he just heard. To the devil the angle before him held the beauty that only existed in fairytales and poems. By all rights she shouldn't even be walking on earth let alone standing next to a devil. "Rosette... can't you see how beau–"

"The buss is coming! Do you have you money Chrono-chan?"

"Uh?– yea... but..."

Before he could even finish the bus came to a stop. The people got on and payed fore their tickets. Chrono hade trouble with the machine, wile Rosette hade no trouble getting seats next to the door.

They watch the sights of the town wiped pass them on the buss. Chrono sat next to Rosette, wishing he had some thing less embarrassing to wear. But if he did he wouldn't be going out with his golden angle then.

"What are you so happy about?"

The small devil boy was just positively beaming. "Why shouldn't I be?" His angle blinked at him in confusion. "I'm always happy when I'm with you..."

A cute pink hue painted her cheeks. "D–don't say such embarrassing things in public."

_Not bad... not bad_ _at all... _

An anger mark popped up on Chrono's head.

_That long hair..._

His small chubby hands curled into fists

_Those big round eyes..._

Tinny fangs grow sharper.

_That adorable smile..._

Scarlet eyes flashed.

_I could bang that all night long..._

The devil was about to tell who ever it was, Rosette was his woman...

_I mean that boy is too good to pass up._

His face went blue. He nearly passed out when the man walked up to him.

**At the mall:**

Chrono now had new clothes. He hade no idea what happened to his old ones, and didn't wont to know. Considering the last possible person to get a hold of them were Setsuka. He was quite happy to know that he didn't have to wear Rosette's hand-me-downs any more... but... _why do I have to carry all the bags?_

The cashier ringed up two pairs of running shoes, one pair of boots, five pairs of black jeans, seven pairs of hoodies, eleven sets of T-shirts, tow bags of dozen socks, and lastly eight pairs of pajamas. The pipy-popy teen wannabe glanced at the price for the overly rude teen making the cute kid carry all the bags. Her silver painted lips curled up into a smirk. "Are imei be 37800.00 yen douzo." She chirped.

Chrono's jaw slacked. "37800!" He couldn't believe that his new wardrobe cost this much. "Rosette... do you have enough to pay fore all of this?"

A smile crept up on the blonds pink lips. "Don't worry. I got a menbashippu ka-do here!" She wiped out a purple and gold card out. "And I'm a regular customer here also!"

Chrono had no idea what Rosette was talking about (again), but figure that it was a good thing. Considering 'the pipy-popy teen wannabe' blow her rainbow colored hair out of her face in frustration. She harshly yanked the card out of Rosette's hand. _Kokimiyoi ketsunoana ikeike..._ thought the cashier. She swiped the card and a new price light up on the screen. "Are imei be 1260.00 yen douzo." she grumbled.

"Wow!" gasped Chrono. "You got out of paying all of that money..." They left the store they were in. Rosette leading the way, and Chrono trailing behind. Carrying five large bags full of clothes will weigh ya down a bit. "Now we can go home? Right?"

The golden bond teen turned to look quite baffled at him. "Nani? We just started. You need more st–"

"No I don't!" he cut in.

"Yes you do."

"Like what?"

"Like underwear fore-insets. Unless you plan on going commando."

"Ho... but why couldn't we get them in there?" The devil gestured behind him with his head, (see that his arms are weighed down).

"I know another place in the mall that has much more better quality, and it's cheaper too."

"Alright. Then can we go back?"

"No."

"What! Wh–?"

"The 'West meats East' here is moving out. So they are having a blowout sale. 60-90 present off of everything! You can get really cool guy's clothes there." Blue eyes twinkled with joy.

"Then what?" he moaned.

"Well... there is a nice vintage 2050's, 60's and 70's store across the food court. They should have furniture for you."

"Why would I need furniture?"

"Well I don't know about you but... I wouldn't like it if your underwear is touching my unmentionables..."

He flush a dark shade of pink. "Yea..."

**12:39 am:**

Now it was time fore a lunch break. Rosette did most of the shopping for him. When they were don, they hade enough money left over to go to Rosette's favorite restaurant. Chrono was partly glad they did so much, but he looked more like a pack mule than a twelve year old boy. That was the popular comment from people that passed by.

_Nooo the restaurant can't be in the mall... we have to tack the buss again!_ Chrono thought coldly.

The buss came and to his surprise the buss was almost empty. "Heylfss... haths gilfs?" Chrono asked with three bags in his mouth.

"This buss doesn't go on any main streets, that's why it's almost empty..." Rosette in formed him.

"Oh... HO-Kay..." He sat down and tossed the bags to the floor, at his feet. Spiting out the three in his mouth, he looked at the wide assortment of bags. They were of all sizes, from small to large. There was even one from a electronic place. Rosette need a new adapter. When she heard that Chrono had no idea what a computer was, she got him an W.C. (Wrist computer).

He let his eyes drift over to Rosette, who was sitting gracefully next to him. The way the afternoon sun was hitting her made her look all the more like an goddess. How the light reflected off her hair, making it glisten like fresh golden amber. Her eyes shined like twin sapphires in the ocean's deeps. Her skin looked so much like fine satin.

She reached into her small purse and pulled out her lip gloss. Slowly gliding it over her silky lips. The light carnation color of the gloss turned her lips into twin nitid pink topazes.

The demon quickly looked away before any 'problems' (as he called them) happen. He glanced at his clawed hands. His palms look like they were plagued with callouses. The devils skin looked like someone over coked a roast. It was dark and the texture was like old cheep leather. Lax hair fell over his shoulders. The shade of purple was so close to black, it was the color of a new and very painful bruise. The mauve locks also sparkled in the light. But it didn't remind him of fine jewelry. It was more like the scales of a slithering serpent. Or rather that of a chaos dragon. Destroying every thing in it's wake, leaving a trail of blood and misery. Making all the beauty wither away, lost forever in the decaying flesh of the dead.

The poor daimon sighed. _Why must I always look like this? I know I'm a devil... that's a give me! Both my parents were devils! _Out of the corner of his eye, the angle flicked a stray lock of hair off her shoulder. _And here is a beauty_ _far beyond man kind. God must have spent extra time on her just to torture_ _me..._

"Oi. What's with the gloomy face?" She gently stroked his cheek.

He purred into her hand. He wanted to defile her sweet ivory flesh. To have her entire being swallow by the darkness. His darkness. _NO! I can't do that to her... _his body trembled. His quivering lips made a soft whimpering noise.

Her eyebrows turned up. _What's wrong with him all the sudden? _She nearly melted in his pleading stare. She would of polled away, but if he wasn't leaning into her hand like that...

The small boy before her jammed his eyes shut. Like he was forcing back tears. His pained expression made her stomach turn. _What? Why is he hurting so much... _She couldn't stand to see him this way. Rosette want to take all his pain away. But how was the problem...

The memory of his blissful expression flash in her head. She took a quick look around. Doe to the last stop, it was just them in the back, an old sleeping lady at the front, and the buss driver. Knowing this ride will last for an hour and a half, it'll do for a mack-out session.

"**_Shichou ku. Asoko is torafikku aheddo. Chin imei be kei 50 mints jikangai. En ripi-to, chin imei be 50 mints jikangai."_** The diver announced.

_Perfect..._

Rosette quickly made her move.

His eyes snapped open. Her newly glossed lips pressed firmly against his. The small boy's body stopped trembling. _She loves me... and I love her... so there is nothing wrong with this..._

_Don't freak out. _He drew a blank. That was Rosette's thought, but was she telling herself that... or was she tell him–!

A slim hand crept up his leg.

He froze.

Fingers played with the hem of his/her jeans.

_(AN: Remember? They are her old pair?)_

Crimson eyes blinked.

The soft hand dove under the jeans and cupped–

He jumped.

_What is she thinking? _the devil tried to get the hand off and away. "Rose– te!– Wh– re– u– do– ?" He tried to vocalize his protest, but the young beauty was determined to keep they're lips locked.

She pulled away, and stared into his eyes.

"Rosette, what are you thinking?" He whispered. Chrono half chocked on his words. She moved her hand on him. "_ah–!_"

With her other hand, she placed two fingers on his lips. "We have more than enough time. And if you're a good boy..." She leaned forward. Their cheeks brush against each other. Her tongue shot out to run along the edge of his ear, then pulled his lobe into her mouth sucking gently. "Hmm..." She moaned at the sweet taste of his flesh on her tongue. The golden haired teen felt him let out a shuddering breath. "... I'll let you have a taste latter tonight..." She cooed in his ear.

_What the–? Taste? Tonight? What does that mean–?_

Before he even finished his thought, with a quick flick of the wrist. The jeans were undone, and he was free. Before the coll air was registered in his mind. Rosette slide down to her knees.

"Ro–rose–rosette! No. Not here..." His protests ended on a groan as she pressed a kiss to his tip. She was surprised by the warmth of his skin. She paused for a moment, then the tip of her tongue darted out to taste him. Opening her mouth she ran her tongue down the underside of his shaft until she had all of him inside. Then closed her lips over him and pulled her head slowly back.

Chrono quickly grabbed the set in fount of them. This unexpected attention was making his mind spin out of control. "Good g–god! Rosette!" he hissed through his teeth.

She pulled back sucking hard as she went, swirling the tip of her tongue over his head. She leaned forward again, taking him entirely into her mouth once more. Rosette tighten her hold on his penis and bobbed her head back on him. Her soft pink lips tighten ever more on him with each passing. Rosette never knew giving a blow job was so much fun.

Chrono groaned when she ran her teeth over his tip, before licking over it gently. Felling a howl of ecstasy growing in his throat, Chrono quickly bit down on his hand to silence himself. _Rosette... why? How can you love me so much... to do this to me?_

Gasping when he recognized the sharp intense shocks that ran through his middle. Rosette's tightened her lips and moved faster. The swift change in pace drove him wild. "_Rosette–_"

There was a bump in to rode. The sudden impact made him hit his head on the back of his set ("OW!"). It just made Rosette slam her head down on him harder (nearly gagging).

He heard a squeak. Like someone just stepped on an anorexic chipmunk. The red eyed devil looked around afraid that someone saw their act. But it was only the old woman snoring.

Rosette moved her head bobbing slowly over him as her tongue running over him teasingly, and Chrno gasped throwing his head back. Half of him inside she began to suck hard on him. His inner muscles twisting and turning.

_This is torture! _

And it was. Oh how he wonted for them to be alone right now... If they were, he would have her on her back. Begging and pleading him not to stop. Her legs would be wrapped around his waist. His hips will be rolling against her. Pushing himself in and out of her...

His eyes shot open as he came.

Rosette jumped at the liquid that suddenly filled her mouth. She quickly swallowed it down before she could chock. She pulled back and blushed at the now limp member. Hearing Chrono's exhausted pants, her cheek turn a darker color. Seeing some white past still clinging to his tip, she dipped her tongue out and licked it off.

The soft warmth of her pink clapper, made him hard again. "Rosette–?"

She giggled, quite amused with herself. Poking his tip with her index finger, she blue sweetly over his shaft. Watching him blush darker by the second. "You wont another one?" She cooed against his thigh.

Felling like his head was about to explode. _No... I don't wont another blow job. I wont to penetrate_ _you! Dammit! _Hating himself all the more.But he knew better, so he just nodded his head 'yes'. Rolling his head back as she swallowed him whole again. She bobbed her head rapidly like she was trying to devoir him. He bit his lip, to stay silent, to be what Rosette would call 'a good boy'.

**145 mints latter:**

Chrono felt like half of his life was drain. He walked slowly, half clinging to Rosette. The devil hade less bags to carry, his angle was carrying the rest. His tired glazed eyes drifted to the joined hands. That soft ivory hand started it all...

_Why didn't any one caught on? If they did... I would be walking normally_. He let his head flop down. His gaze fell upon the throbbing member. He felt like a mummy... _Once is a treat. Twice is even better. But... to cum five times in a row? I'm on my fricken death bed here!_

"We're here!"

His head popped up, like a greasy wack-a-mole. His baggy eyes peered at the building Rosette was pointing at. It was a simple building. The sent of crab, fish, and rice wafted though the doors. He didn't need to eat, but that doesn't mean he hated to eat. The only times he could remember regretting having taste buds, was whenever Rosette cooked.

Chrono shuttered at the memories. Until he noticed that they were inside. The starving teen beauty queen hade dragged him in.

"Oi! Rosette! I didn't know you hade work today." Said a peppy red head.

"Your right. I have the day off. But that doesn't mean I can't eat here on my days off, ya know." The golden haired teen answered.

"Rosette!" Another girl bounced in and hugged Rosette. Nearly making her loss her balance.

A third girl came in, quietly asking them to calm down. The scene was familiar. He could still see them in their habits. The redhead, the burnett, and the two blonds sisters.

Anna, Claire, and Mary all wore identical uniforms. Knee length skirts with a simple button down T–shirts, all under cream colored aprons that tied to their backs.

The three girls were chatting up a storm with Rosette. Chrono couldn't fallow any more. It became quite obvious the he wasn't America any more. They continued to yap on with what ever they were talking about, all oblivious to his existent. Looking at his hand again, he noticed that his golden haired angle hadn't let go.

"Oh–great!" Rosette huffed out. Putting her hands on her hips. "Another pipy-popy teen wannabe!"

"Oh my god! Their multiplying!" Anna joked. She made a face that was supposed to be horror-struck, but it looked more comical.

"I heard that they are going to dubbed it to English." Claire stated.

"What!" Mary wailed. "Their going to dubbed that god awful show?"

"That show gona start World War Five! Mark my words!" Rosette exhaled.

Chrono blinked a fue times. _Theirs bin fore World Wars? When did this happen?_

"Gramps keeps on going how awful the last one was..."

"Yea... in one third World War, they got a dead language in Europe now."

"Ummm... Rosette?" Chrono whimpered. His hand was hurting, considering how tightly Rosette was squeezing it.

The golden haired goddess answered with a soft noise in the back of her throat. "Hmm?"

"Well... it's your hand. It's kinda squeezing mine a bit hard..." The boy said blushing.

The girl looked down at their hands. "Awww..." her sapphire eye went all bubbly and sparkly.

The small demon jumped back a bit, not knowing what to think. That look in her eye was giving him the creeps.

She pulled him closer. With her other arm (the one that hade all the bags she was holding), wrapped around him. He felt the bags hanging around him, covering one third of his body.

"You didn't wont to let go of my hand? That's so... so... KAWAII!" Rosette squealed and squeezed him tighter.

He was gona say 'that wasn't the point', until he felt it. A soft gingerly kiss on his ear. He turned his head just enough to see her lips. Her lip-gloss was smudged by their 'trip' on the buss. That was the reason why his poor penis was aching. Forcing himself to forget it he quickly looked away, and hid himself form the world. At lest his face. He bared it into something soft and warm. Witch happen to be Rosette's breasts. _Why meee?_

"Aw... kawaii. Who is that?" Mary cooed.

"Come on Rosette. Tell us." Anna joined in.

"Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us. Tell us." The two girls chanted. "Tell us. Tell us. Tell us!"

"Oh!– shut up! If you guys get any more annoying. I'm not gona let you see each other again."

"Ohhhh..." Both girls chimed in unison.

"No 'oh's about it." Rosette teased. "This one's all mine..." She coddled up with his head. Brushing his ear and cheek with her thumb. Chrono blushed more. Squeezing her hand back, he wrapped his arm around her middle. Trying to hide his pink face in her assets.

"That's so unfair!" They yelled in unison.

"Yea Rosette! I wont to coddle her too!" Mary whined.

"You've got to share Rosette!" Anna argued.

"Wha–?"

"She's so adorable!" Mary squeaked.

"You're a cute little girl. What's your name sweety?" Anna started to pet his empurpled head. "She even fells cute!"

He started to snarl. _I'm not a little girl. I'm an full grown man!_

"Um– I think that's a boy..." Claire noted.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Yes. He is a boy..."

"I repeat. No way. No way! A boy can't look this cute!"

"Yea! Rosette tell her she's wrong."

"Actually Claire's right. This is Chrono, my little coddle bunny."

"What?" The two girls screamed.

"Coddle bunny?" The violet haired demon pondered. He didn't remember changing species.

"What? Don't like that pet-name? Do you prefer 'snuggle bunny' instead? How about 'pooky'? Or 'love dove'?" With each pet-name she said just made the poor devil's face turn redder. She leaned in closer, so that their noses touched. "Of if you like, I could call you 'Stud Muffin' or–."

Her sentence was cut off by a loud growl from her stomach. "I'm so hungry..." The teen moaned.

"Maybe I should call you Sugar Cake. Considering how sweet you taste." With that said and done, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him up. Forcing her clapper throw his closed lips. Running her tongue over his teeth and all over the inside of his mouth.

He moaned accepting the kiss. Returning it with his own open mouth kiss. He let his tongue slither over her's. Enjoying the fell of their taste buds rubbing against each other.

Rosette tighten her lips on his. Chrono didn't know what she was thinking at all. Until his knees buckled, and he lost the strength to stand up. The weakening devil jerked his hand free. He quickly grabbed onto her shoulders for support.

_God... she is sucking on my tongue... _Her impulse to suckle his tongue made his body hard to function. _God! Even her spit taste sweet..._

The angle's saliva was like vodka to the small demon. He was losing consciousness and fast. The demon was having a hard time just standing up let alone staying awake. He tried to stay with her. But with one of his arms weighed down by bags upon bags of clothes.

She pulled back braking the heated kiss. He wobbled back nearly falling to the floor. His angle caught him before he hit the floor.

"Well that's what you call one powerful smooch!" Still unable to speak, Chrono only nodded in agreement.

"Rosette... I didn't know you were a–a–a pedophile..." Claire whispered.

"What? Am not!" Rosette protested. "This little stud muffin here has 'faucets' that men can only dream of having. Including porn stars."

"No way. He's too cute to be a guy. Let alone have his thingy that big..." Anna wheezed out.

"Rosette? You don't really think I'm that.."

"Claire!" Rosette snapped the calm teen out of her seamy-shock. "Seeing that the lilies here are out of cognition... will you be our hostess?"

"Oh... okay..." She picked up two menus. "Table for two?" She asked.

"Yes. And could you mack it a private table?" The golden lulu asked.

"Of corse!" The burnett chirped. "You know... you're becoming more and more like your sister Rosette." She added.

Once at the table Chrono sat down. It was a bigger table than he expected, but it didn't mater. Rosette scooted her chair over closer to him. Once the bags were down on the floor, they closed the doors. They could still hear what's going on outside but none can see them.

Chrono glanced down at his menu... and his face went blank. "What the..."

"Hmm?" The young woman looked over at her 'coddle bunny'. "Tawainai. You have it upside-down." She quickly flipped it over for him. "There you go."

_That did much... _he mused. "Well what should I have?" Not wonting to look like an idiot, he atemped to read.

"I can't read this..." He confessed. "That looks like an drunken 'E'." He began pointing at random characters on the page. "That looks like a crashed jalopy. And they look–"

"Don't you dare say anything about Pac-man." She hissed into her own menu. She so not wont to hear another joke about kanji looking like Pac-man running away from ghosts.

"I wasn't... I was gona say was they looked like a bunch a low-class demons running in fear."

Her mind went blank. She slowly reached over and took the menu away from him. "Okay... I think I'll tack this away form you now." Placing the menus down in the middle of the table. "Your going to have the same thing as me Kay?"

He nodded slowly. "Good boy..." Her soft hand patted his head.

He let his eyes to drift shut to her touch.

"Ohayo. I mean, hello. Are you ready to order yet?" Claire sweet voice brock into his small peace of heaven.

"Haii. We'll both have the tempura lunch tray, and green tea to drink douzo." Rosette answered.

"Haii! Be right ack ma'am!" She quickly jotted down their order and left.

"It fells weird being called ma'am..."

"At lest you weren't mistaken for the fairer sex..." he mumbled.

"Well I am the fairer sex, but that's beside the point..." The angle pointed out. He mentally slapped himself fore his slip of tongue. She giggled, "Well my guess is why the lilies mistook you for a girl, is because of my hand me downs."

His buxom cheeks turn pink. "Yea... I do look more feminine in this."

"Well I guess I do dress a bit girly. It doesn't quite suit a Pain-Jane like me... UH?"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Chrono yelled, scaring Claire out of her wits. "You are beautiful. A golden angle from heaven. Nay, you're a goddess. Aphrodite incarnate!"

"Sugoi... he got a silver tongue..." The burnett awed. "I'm so jealous."

"Well he tends to over do it sometime..."

"I am not over doing it. You are lovely..."

"You only see me through the eyes of a lover."

"Oi! If I gouge out my eyes and put in some other man's eyes in, you'll still be gorgeous." Rosette blinked, and she placed a hand on his cheek. He lifted his hand up and held her's. "So... we're in agreement? Your beautiful..."

Rosette stared deeply in his eyes. "Chrono... that's... the most romantic thing anyone ever said to me..."

"Witch is kinda sad once you think about it." Claire thought aloud. Seeing the glare she got form Rosette. The girl quickly pored the tea and left them.

"Well she's right. It is sad..." The devil commented. "What else do you expect from a dark creature like me?"

"Dark creature? Who's a dark creature?" Her eye gave a twitch.

"Well I am a d–"

"I won't hear of it. If I have to agree that I'm a golden angle, or whatever you call me... you have to agree that your adorably hansom." She said wile poking his nose.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright. Now lets get eating!" The blond grabbed her chopsticks and started.

"Um... Rosette?" She turned her blue eyes to him. "Not meaning to sound stupid but... why did you call Mary and Anna lilies?"

She swallowed the food down. "Well they are a couple."

"Oh." He picked up his chopsticks in each hand... then froze. "Wha–?"

"Well you know..." Seeing his dumb shock face. "There are a lesbians. Lilies is slang for lesbian couple..." She looked at the way he was holding his chopsticks. "Here let me help you with that."

"But their both girls..."

"Well that's why their both dykes. You know a homosexual women?" His face turned redder. He quickly averted his gaze to his tea. "Want to change the subject Romeo?" Nodding his head yes he attempted to pick up a tempura peace. "Alright... do you have any questions? About me or my life I mean..."

Tring to pick up his fallen tempura he said. "Well... when I was in the hall yesterday. I saw a big photograph."

"Well that's my family, and our family temple. That's an Asian version of a church by the way."

"I know what a temple is."

"Okay, okay... don't get your panties in a twist. So what of them?"

"Well I was wondering why you look so different form you older sister..."

"Well she tack after her parents. We're only half sisters. She's at lest fifth or sixth generation Japanese. Wile I'm only half Japanese."

"Is that a bad thing?" Chrono asked concerned seeing the expressions on her face.

"Well no not really. It was just hard to find this job ya know? All the jobs around here were saying 'no foreigners wanted'." She tugged on her golden hair. "And with this I don't look really Japanese, now do I?"

"What a bout Azmaria? Is she you sister too?"

"No. She's my nieces. Oneesan adopted her fore years ago..." Her eyes downcast.

"If this get to personal, you just say the word." The devil felling more and more rotten for potting a damper on this angle's mood.

"No. No. You want to know were my parents are right?" He nodded. "Alright. After Shisuta–ko adopted Azy, they made a will saying that if anything happen to them... she will get custody of the children. So that's a good thing because, about a mouth ago... they died in hit and run. Joshy just turned one..."

She felt a soft hand rubbing her back. Small arms wrapped around her waist. A purple head fell on her calor bone. "I'm sorry..." He breathed gently.

Warm breath tickled her chest. "It's okay..." _At least he didn't ask about her..._

"Her?" He blinked. "Wait I know who... that other girl. The one that look exactly like you."

Here eye twitched. Puffing out her cheeks. "What? Want to double you fun?"

_Wha–? One Rosette_ _is enough to drive me wold, but two would..._ The image of the two angle busing themselves with his body thrashed in his head. Rosette one will be licking over his chest. Gently nipping his skin. Her lips suckling his nipples sweetly. Nails gently scraping his back. All the wile Rosette two will be on his lap. Licking the harden member. Sucking hard on the swollen testicles. Soft hands massaging his thighs...

His nose erupted with blood, like hot water from old faithful. "Are you kidding? I'll die from blood loss!"

Giggling at his reaction form whatever he imagined. "Maybe you are just a child...te-he." Tring to look angry at her, but failing. He grumbled under his breath.

"You really want to know?" She asked gloomily.

He gave it some thought, and slowly nod. "You don't have to go into detail..."

"Well to make a long story short, she was killed. End of story." She quickly gulped down her tea. "Maybe I should call sis? Ya I should call her, just let her know about your dresser... and were we are."

Chrono just stared dumbly at her. _Killed?_

**5:00pm:**

They spent some time with lunch. After they were finished, Rosette ordered cake. Chrono felt like he was stuffed. She hade to go pick up some things for Setsuka. By the time they were finished running earns, it was already dark.

"Chrono? Do you have the time? I forgot my watch." The angle asked a bit worried.

Felling his own panic rising, the devil frankly looked around. Seeing a large clock in the store they were next to, he quickly read the time. "Well by that clock... it's... five o'clock."

Her face dropped. She quickly ran up ahead of him. The blond turned the corner and screamed. "NOOO! DON'T LEAVE WITH OUT US!"

Her boy toy ran up behind her just in time to see the buss diving away. Hearing Rosette's moans of discomfort, the demon flashed his brightest smile. "Don't worry. We can always catch the next one."

Her hole body shook. "The next one will be here three o'clock in the morning..." She throw her hands up, and clamped on each side of her head. "My house is too far to walk. If we did try to walk there, it's just too dangerous for a girl and boy to walk alone! We could be robed by street thugs! Or even killed... eh–?"

She was in a warm embrace. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and his head rested on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Rosette... We'll be just fine. I wont let anything happen to you... they got to go throw me first." He reassured her.

The golden beauty was blushing up a storm. He was being affectionate in public again. "Alright. Let's just think about this."

He nodded in agreement. Pondering up ways to keep his Rosette safe. _Well we could steal_ _a car and dive back. _No dice. That was against the law. _I could transform and fly her home._ Too meany people around, he'll cause a panic. Everything he came up with just seems the wrong thing to do. _Looks like I have no choose. _He took a deep breath. Preparing himself fore the metamorphoses.

A loud growl risen from the her stomach. "I'm hungry... wonder what Oneesan is cooking for dinner...?"

"That's it!" he yelled.

"What's it?"

"You can call your sister! She can pick us up!"

"Your right!" She chirped. She took out her cell an dialed up the number. It rang a few times.

He stood there eager. Hands on her hips the devil waited the good news.

"Hello? Shisuta–ko? It's me."

Chrono stared intensely at her.

There was some talking on the other side of the line. Than Rosette made a sour face. What ever was said made her upset.

Her expression morphed into shock. "How did you know?" She asked a bewildered. "I don't have time for your jokes! I missed the last buss!" A passe. "Well I know that's too bad!" Her face dropped. "Your kidding..."

All hopes fore good news were out the window. "What? What is it?"

She placed a single finger on his lips. "Do you know when will they be done?" Her stomached clenched. "No way..." She griped his shoulder. "But what are we gona do! I don't have enough–!" Her grip tightened. "WHAT! But all the places around here are–!" Another passe. "Hello? Hello? She hung up..."

He blinked a few times, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "So what happened?"

"There was a crash on the bridge. So she can't get here till morning..."

"What!"

"It's all right..." She rased her hand up to calm him. "She charged money over to my account, so we have enough for a hotel."

"Oh..." He relaxed his grip, not knowing he tensed up. Then he took a quick look around. "Hm... where?" He gestured around the street they were on.

"Well they aren't on this street..." She quickly took his hand. "They're this way..." Rosette led him down the street.

He didn't know what the hurry was. He glanced up at the blackening sky, some stars are starting to appear. _It is getting pretty late... _The golden blond stop suddenly. Walking into the back of her, he turned his stare up at her. "What's wrong now?"

His angle's cheeks turned a sweet cotton candy pink. "There's a catch..." She took a deep gulp, and played with the hem of her mini skirt. "Well you see... ummm..." Her frame squirmed uncombable. "Their all... all..." She made a cute whimpering noise. "All... love... lovers... couple hotels..."

He walked up next to her, not fully understanding her. His question died before he even formed one in his head. Seeing the streams of hotels in front of them. He could see why she was blushing so much. Chrono couldn't read the singes but got the idea. "So... which one? The one with the cowgirl and indian? Or the one with the girl dressed as a bunny in a martini glass?"

**Later that night**:

After a long search, they found one of the nicer hotel. The bed didn't spin around. Or a hade a disco ball in the room. Nor did the people kick them out for Chrono being a miner. They hade a shower in ever room, and a T.V. set too. It looked like a normal hotel room if you ignored the giant mirror over the bed.

"Well... there is good news and bad news." The teen beauty said.

"There's bad news?" The small demon asked. "We found a place to stay the night. How's that bad?"

"Well for starters... I don't anything to ware tonight. I have to sleep naked."

The devil's jaw dropped. His old nose bleed threatening to come back. "I could give you one of my shirts."

"They're too small for me." She said quickly. Her eyes scanned the room. Seeing a love-seat next to the televison. "You sleep on the bed, and I'll sleep on the sofa."

"No."

"What?"

"I'll sleep on the sofa, and _you_ sleep on the bed Rosette."

"But–"

"No butts about it. What kind of man will sleep on a bed when his woman's on a sofa?"

"But you're a kid..."

"No... I'm a man Rosette. A full grown man. And I will protect my woman."

She blush at being called his woman. His voice reminded her a bit of her father. He might look stern and ruff, but deep down he was a real softy at heart. "How can you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" He blink at her in a cute way.

"That." She said more firmly. "Act so cute and innocent one second, and all grown up the next?"

"You don't like it?" He walked right up to her. He turned his big round eyes up at her. His adorable expression changed into a seducing smile. His small strong hands pulled her closer. "When I'm like this?"

"No not exactly..."

"Oh?" Pulling her even closer, their bodies pressed flushed against one another. "What exactly do you think when I'm like this, pray tell."

"It's kinda sexy..." She quickly bit her lip, surprised at what she just said. She blush even more at his heated stare.

"You think I'm sexy do you?" He went up on his tip tows. His breath falling on her lips. "In that case... you wouldn't mind if I kiss you then." He closed his mouth over her's. His tongue crawling passed her lips. He swirled his tongue in her mouth for a wile. Tasting her sugary vanilla sweetness.

She jumped when she felt his tongue scooped up her's. He pulled it into his mouth and began to suck on it sweetly. Her knees buckled under neath her. _Was it like this for him? _

He pulled back, staring into her eyes. Hot saliva spilled over her lips. The devil began to hungrily kissing and nipping her neck. She rolled her head back, arching her back. She pressed her breasts onto her lovers chest. The goddess moaned in pleaser has he kissed further down her neck.

The sound of clothes being pulled and cold air was her only warning. The breeze tickled her chest. Moist lips kissed her light nipple. A hot hand fondle her empty one.

"C-chrono!" She cried out from the unexpected lust that initiate her sole. She griped his broad shoulders. His skin felt like led over a flame. Running her hands slowly over his shoulder, up his neck, and into his thick violet hair.

Letting herself drowned in his intimacy. Finger played with her pert teat. Lips and tongue suckling on her like she was his mother. His possessive purrs, and sweet growls fogged her mind.

She moved to pull him closer... until she felt it. Something coiled around her. Something that felt like vertebrae. Moving her hands, her thumbs brushed against something. A hard smooth shaft, that came out of his head just behind his temples. _What the–?_

Opening her sapphire pools she turned her gaze down to her boy toy. Saying she was surprise would be an understatement.

Where her little cuddle bunny was supposed to be... was a ful grown demon man. Large ivory horns, with big elf like, fluffy ears. Two momentous dark crimson wing coming out of his back.

Soft purple hair stroking her collar bone. His thick purpurate certain of hair barely hiding his expression of ecstasy. The demon's clawed hand abandoning it's task. Flipped up her short skirt, crampon fingers started to fondle her core. Her silk panties doing little to guard her from this attack.

She did what any other girl would do... scream.

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**" Rosette pushed him off. She used enough force that she fell back too. Falling on her side she sat back up, partly covering herself. _What the hell just happened?_

The poor demon rubbing the back of his head wondered the same thing. _I thought she liked that? _Reaching out a hand to calm her down a bit. He saw what scared her. He quickly looked at his other hand, then down at his legs. _I'm in my true form! _Blushing a bit he scratched his nose. _Guess I got a bit carried away there..._

_Back there my little Chrono wasn't so little any more... he was a demon! _Rosette's head was starting to bubble over with questions. _Well is would explain the red eyes and pointy ears. But why didn't he tell me? Did Shisuta–ko know? Why didn't anyone tell me?_

"Rosette... calm down. I know this is a shock to you and all, but you have to calm down before you hurt yourself..." The demon tried to calm her. Again reaching out his hand to her, to brush her silky strands out of her sapphire pools.

Before he was just playing around with her hormones. It was dirty, but he like to have that typ of effect on her.

His clawed finger barely even touched her. Covering her chest with one arm, she slapped his hand away. Standing up quickly, the angle just stood still as a statue. Her free arm shaking with suppressed anger. Without even a glaze or a word to him, Rosette stormed off to the on-sweet. The enraged teen slammed to door shut with out turning around.

She slid down the door. Butt hitting the floor, she pulled her knees up her chin. Curling up into herself, she ducked her head in between her arms and legs. Wishing she would just disappear all together. _It happened again..._ True she did like it, but the fact remand... she brock her own promise to herself. _I hate it... I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. **I HATE IT ALL!**_

His stomach dropped like a sack of potatoes. Sure he was hurt when his angle slapped his hand away. But when she thought she _hate_ it. That tore him up inside. He rushed over to the door and was about to open it when he heard it. It was soft and laced with self-pity.

His angle was crying. **Crying! **Because of him.

Tears weld up unwonted. They came so fast that he couldn't stop them. Losing the ability to stand up he sunk down to his knees quickly. Salty water stained his cheeks, neck and chest. Some tears falling out of his amber pools hitting his thighs and the floor beneath him.

"Rosette... please... don't cry..." He pleaded. All he wanted for her was to be happy. Even if he was a filthy devil. "Please... just... STOP IT!"

"Tojikomeru! Warawa kyo nara Warawa ketsubou dzuki!" She cried back. He could hear her tacking deep breaths. Her tears start to come out faster. "I'll cry if I want to..."

His heart ached. The demon didn't wont her to be in pain at all. If she was in pain, he wanted to mack it end as quickly as possible. "Sure, go ahead cry... cry your eyes out if you want. But at lest let me hold you. Just cry on my shoulder, and let me comfort you... please Rosette..." Within all his demon glory, Chrono, the sinner, slayer of a hundred... began wailing. Over a weeping human girl.

The door flung open.

He fell back with a _THUD. _The demon sinner looked up with his slightly blurry vison. Rosette was kneeling in the door way. Her frame sightly hunched over. Her golden hair framing her face. Her look with would of bin frightful if it weren't for the tears that continue to spill out and over her angelic face. He moved closer to her.

"Bekarazu hadazawari touhou!" She screamed at him.

He flinched back from her, pain growing on his face. His tears growing larger and falling faster than they did before. It was getting difficult fore his eyes to focus. He wanted to see if he hurt her in some way. He leaned over to her, rasing his hands up in a pleading way. "I'm sorry Rosette... I'm so sorry if I hurt you..."

"Don't taunt me with that mock sympathy! You... you... demon you!"

"Rosette. If I hurt you in anyway. Tell me how to fix it. Just tell me and I'll do it. Please? I just want to see you smile..."

"I said to shut up!" She yelled. Hugging her torso, and trying to hide her large breasts. "It doesn't matter wether it's a human or demon... all of you are alike."

Blinking to get a clearer vison, he reached out his hand. With his clawed fingers wiped her cheek. "Rosette..."

"I thought I said not to touch me!" She tried to shack her head loss. But his hand never left her face. Another hand came up and cupped her face with the other. He forced her to look into his eyes. His tears where like waterfalls. The demon's teary face descended upon her. "No..." She whimpered.

He stopped fore a moment, but continued. His lips meeting hers. She tried to brake it, but his lips held on strong. Warm arms pulled her onto his lap. The girl tried to fight against him, but her legs were already weak from the electricity that he shot though her. He pulled up his knees forcing her to get even closer to him. His arms wrapped around her waist ans shoulders. Large bat like wing fastened around her.

He pulled back and looked into her tear stained face. Muted claws compassionately brushed her bangs. He kissed her lips again, slowly, and sweetly. He moved to her cheek and kissed it, then to her jaw and did the same thing. He left a trail of kisses on her neck and shoulders.

She felt his tears on her skin and taste them on her lips. "Stop it..."

"No."

She jumped in his grasp. "What? No don't..."

"I said no." He breathed on her calor bone. "I'll continue kissing you until you stop crying." She felt his salty lips kiss her areola, just above her hand.

"Stop it you chikan!"

He shot up and looked at her strait in the eye. "I'm not a chicken!"

"I didn't call a chicken!"

"Yes you did."

"You are a perverted baka!"

"Stop making up words!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Seeing this isn't getting her any were, Rosette pushed on his chest. "Am not!" She got out of his arms, but she was still stuck in his wings and legs. Worming and squirming she got one arm free from his clutches.

"Oh–! No you don't..." He grabbed both her wrists and wrestled her to the floor. She tried to fight back but his strength was greater than her's. She growled and glared daggers at him. He let out a sigh. "Well that's not how I planed it, but at least your not crying anymore."

And the demon was right. Her tears has stop poring form her eyes, as well his. Gnawing her lip, she still didn't trust him. _What a scumbag. _The pined teen thought coldly. _Using my teenaged hormones_ _to get some action..._

"I was not." He grumbled. Peering down at her, his eyes traveled away form her hurtful stare. Tanned cheeks turned hot pink upon see her tube top was still pulled down to her tummy. He jumped back sightly. His eyes lingering a bit too long on her chest. Her soft pink nipples looked os inviting. One still had teeth marks on it. Leaning back to fight his own hormones to tack her right there and then.

She sat up quickly, and put her hand on her hips. His eyes fowling every bounce and jiggle her lushes breasts made. _Man! No wonder Elder felt her up every chance he got!_

She cocked an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

They were getting to tempting. He reached out and quickly pulled up her top. Breathing a sigh of relief when they were covered.

Her face almost as red as his, embarrassed that she really forgot her breasts were hanging out. Rosette pulled her hand up to her chest in a small defense.

His eye twitched annoyed. "Come on." Chrono huffed out. Grabbing her left breast with is right hand, he started to massage it. "I've seen more than just these you know." He reported coldly.

She suppress a scream. Oh he will not get away with this. So he was at the receiving end of an opened hand slap. "Chikan!"

"There you go." He yelled back. The devil was quite pissed off that he was slapped rather hard, by a human girl no less. He rased his other hand to her chest. Now both hands are massaging her rather large titis. "Off with your chickens again!"

Rather pissed off that he hade to nerve to molest her. The young teenaged woman reached foreword, and grabbed both of his horns. "Don't you dare remind me of the chickens!"

Extremely dizzy by being shook about like that. Chrono could have sworn that his neck cracked. After quite a wile, her arms got tiered. Resting his head on her calor bone, with her hand still hade their death grip on his horns.

Swirly eyed the demon rubbed the back of his aching neck. "Well now... would you like to tell me why you freaked out. Or do you still need to beat me?"

Her ocean blue eyes stared at the top of his head. Fore all she know, demons did not act like this. She let out a gilt ridden sigh. "No... my arms hurt to much to be that."

"Yea I bet they are."

The tall demon scooped her up. She given a small gasp of surprise. This was just like all her dreams, but only better. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Placing her on his lap, he turned his gaze to her. Her cheeks heated up. _He's so hot!_

His own cheeks turned pink. He bit off a cough. "So your gona tell me or what?"

She thought about it, but remembered how temperamental demons can be... "Your gona get mad."

"No I wont."

"Yes you will." He was gona protest again, but she cut him off. "Promise me when you do, you don't destroy the city. I kinda live here."

He nodded. Tacking a deep breath she started. "As I said before, my house is a temple. But not just any temple, it used to be a like a training ground fore monks, priestesses, and exorcists." She stopped to read the expression on his face. He didn't seem surprised at all. Deciding to satisfy her curiosity later. "After the W.W.III it went out of business. Before Mom and Dad met, my family ran a train of hotels, and they bought the land. They were planing on renovating it into a hotel. But unbeknownst to them that the temple hade thousands of sealed demons inside. By renovating it they broken a bunch of them. Of corse the demons being pissed, killed a bunch of people."

"That' the reason why you freaked out?"

"No! I was only trying to get rid of questions before they came!" She informed him. "To make a long story short. My sister was luckily there to reseal them back into the house."

"By herself!"

"Yes. And she was only five at the time." She sighed. "But this isn't about my sister." She snapped, and lightly shook his head. "When I was twelve, I used to love exploring. At that time, I didn't get to go to her house much. So on that day I decided if it was true or not. I really didn't believed in demons back then. So in my stupidity I wondered into the back halls–"

He got a bit worried that she just stopped in mid sentence like that. "Come to thick of it... this ties in with how my twin got killed..." Her expression sadden.

"Rosette... you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said, getting afraid that he was bring up painful memories.

"No... no. You'll find out soon or later. Might as well get of out of the way." She said wile patting his cheek. "Well I teased her into coming with me. The back halls were dark and very cold. That was the only thing odd about them. But when we opened a door back there, one acted us... or rather her." She paused, her hands began to shack.

He wonted it to end there, but... she kept talking, there was more to tell. "She was impaled though the chest. But she was still alive at the time. I tried to get her out of there and back to Setsuka. But there were so meany of them, I couldn't–!"

He pulled her into his strong embrace. He wonted to tell her to stop, he just couldn't bare seeing her like this. He wonted to say it so much that it hurt, but the words just wont come out.

"They were so meany of them... they started to fight one another. I could of got her out when they were fighting each other... but... but... _HE _came." Her warm skin chilled when she said 'he'. "He pulled me just out of reach. He pined me down on my stomach... and made me watch as they tore her apart!"

He tighten his hold on her. Rocking he back and forth. Trying to calm her and stop the new tears. "Shhh... shhh... that's enough. You don't need to tell me anymore." He kissed her eyes lids loving.

"Chrono... he said such awful things to me!" She wailed into his chest. Curling up to him, her knees hit his chest. It was like she was trying to become one with him.

He pulled his wings around her. That seemed to calm her down just a bit. He made a small smile and kissed to top of her head.

"Chrono... hemademewatchandcallmesuchdreadfulthings... all the wile..." His angle started to hiccup, and her breathing became heaver. Rosette pulled back and looked in to his golden eyes.

"I was just a little girl, Chrono... Magdalene, my twin, was being eaten alive right in front of me... He said things no little girl should ever hear or be called..." He tried to pull her back into his arms. To hold her. To keep her safe. But she pushed back.

Still facing him, Rosette choked out the words. "All the wile he-he... he d-d-did th-th-th... **_THAT TO ME!_**"

How he wished she hadn't said that. His golden angle throw her arms around his neck. She bared her face into his pecs.

"Oh god Chrono! That akki raped me!"

_Final Thought: Well I'll be evil and leave you off there. evil smirk if people are saying you sick twisted bastard_! _Well they'll be right... any how! I wasn't planing this to come out on the holidays, but it did. Oh ya! I'm gona change me Previews form now on...instead of a lines from the chappie, they'll just be me notes._

_PREVIEW!_

_Well now Chrono knows about Rosette's tainted past, what will happen fore the two of them? That's not the only thing he's got get to know about her that's is dirty! It's the one thing the men fear the most about women!_

Shader: Hey MG!

_MisoGirl: Shader! jumps up How did you get in here?_

S: Form under your desk.

_MG: Why do you people come out of weird places?_

S: That's not important now. grabs MG's hand Come with me! drags her away form th computer 

_MG: Noooooo! Must mess with the minds of readers..._

**Chrono Crusade Cast: It's time for Christmas** **Carols!**

S: You start us off MG!

_MG: All right! But I worn you... I'm not good at singing._

_**C.C Cast: Hurry up MG!**_

_MG: Alright! Keep your pants on Aion! tacks a deep breath _

_Happy birthday!_

_Happy day!_

_Happy birthday!_

_Happy day!– _

**C.C Cast: Can't she tack anything seriously?**** walks away **

_Happy birthday!_

_Happy day!_

_Jesus Christ!_

_Happy birthday!_

_Happy day!_

_Happy birthday!_

_Happy day!_

_You are dead!_

_Hey were did everyone go?_

S: They thought you weren't being serious.

_MG: But it is his birthday... and he is dead... weeping, weeping..._

S: Your right there girlfriend.

_Mg: You're my only friend... hug _

S: Am I always? hug 

_MG & _S: REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT AND A VERY MARRY CHRISTMAS!


	5. Love is a Chore Sometimes

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL! Not Daisuke Moriyama_..._ again... the soul swopping failed..._

_Author's Note:_ _Well what to say... it's really hard to got on the computer now a days._ _So I'm gona to yak less. Oh ya! You guys are saying I have spelling errors, but I think I'm using words that your not used to. So if you have any questions on any of the words I use here just ask it in your reviews, or just sand me a message! And I'll just send you what I'm saying in the story._

_MisoGirl: I'm gona keep these yakking bits short too!_

**Shader: That's so sad...**

_MG: I know... but you can help me with the vocab thing!_

**S: Oh ya! I wanted to ask you, if I could tell them one right now?**

_MG: Sure go ahead!_

**S: OKAY! Boys and girls... here it is!**

AREOLA noun(pl. areolae) Anatomy a small circular area, in particular the pigmented skin surrounding a nipple.

-DERIVATIVES areolar adjective areolate adjective

-ORIGIN Latin 'small open space'

_MG: I gess they were gona ask that one sooner or later..._

**S: I know! Now it is out of the way!**

**Land of the Sun**

**Chapter Fore**

Love is a Chore Sometimes

She fell hitting her butt on the floor. Rubbing her swollen wet eyes, she peered up through her golden bangs. Rosette saw the reason why she was on the floor now.

He was standing up strait. Arms shaking. Eyes glowing red with suppress rage. His large dark wings open, spreading out at full length. Bone like tail whipping about every witch way.

The beaten girl stood up sighing to herself. Shuffling her way to the on-sweet door. Weakly searching for the nob. Her slim hand gliding over the door, she felt divots in the wood.

Her blurred gaze shifted over to the door. Large claw marks were cut in it. Like a animal tried to rip the door apart.

Ignoring the scratches for now, she opened the door and quietly locked it behind her. Slipping out of her sandals, and unbuttoning her skirt she stepped further in. Un-clipping her tube top she slowly and skillfully sliding out of her silken panties.

Striding into the shower the dazed blue eyed lulu turned it on. The warm water falling over her every muscle. Warm liquid splashing on her face, washing away her tear stains. Her hair dripped with tape water told the teen it was ready for some shampoo.

Picking up the small hotel shampoo she quickly emptied it into her golden locks. Scrubbing her scalp until it was red from her nails.

_I always, always do this... but no matter how much soap_ _I use, it never comes off. _Rosette whined in her head.

Her ears perked up hearing her name through the door. "Rosette?" It was Chrono's voice lace with concern. _Baka..._ She turned her head letting the harsh water rinse out her bubbly hair.

Hair free of bubbles, Rosette stepped out of the shower. Grabbing one of the hotel's bath robes, she wrapped it around her pale skin and quickly tied the knot in the belt. She walked out of the on-sweet the soapy scented teen was met by the image of a very frantic demon.

"Ho crap! Ho crap! She was just here!" Looking left and right the poor devil not knowing what to do.

His ears perked up at the sound of the opening door. He quickly turned his body around to face the sound. She was kneeling next to her bag, back turned to him and ringing out soaking wet strains of gold. The air around her was eddy and burned his tanned skin.

The daimon took a cautious step foreword. "Rosette?" His hart pained when she flinched at the sound of his voice.

Her hair always stays wet for the longest time. They say long hair tacks longer to dry. Rosette's hair follows that rule, but Setsuka's hair dries instantly with a flick of the hand. Still cursing the Lord of hair for blessing her big sister and not her, Rosette picked up her pink and violet marbled purse. Fishing out her cell, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her petit frame. Knowing fully well who it was, she relaxed in her boy toy's embrace.

"I'm sorry Rosette." Chrono said no louder than a whisper.

"For what?" She huffed out. The girl in the arms of a devil felt him jump slightly. She continued her onslaught. "For me getting raped when I was twelve?"

"No!" He half whined, half roared. "For not doing what I should of done!"

"And what was that?" The young lulu said, wile she let her wet bangs hide her swollen eyes.

"To hold you when you needed me too." The purple haired demon confessed. "I should of... but I got so angry... I wonted to... Rosette please don't hate me!"

She hade to suppress the urge to kill her boyfriend. Don't put it pass her, she'll find a way to kill him. "Just because I'm mad doesn't mad I hate you, you baka!"

He at first blinked at her, then let what she said sink in. Understanding her logic, (all except the 'baka' thing). She let out a large puff of air in her lungs.

Lifting the cell–phone up into her vision, Rosette quickly hit the sped dial button for 'home'. It rang once, and a small voice cooed itself through the other line.

"Hello?" The soft spoken Azmaria said.

"Hey Azy! I'll need to talk to Shisuta–ko now–" Before Rosette could finish her sentence, Azmaria's squeak of surprise and a loud voice took the place of the petit girl's.

"I SENT COMFORT FOOD!" With that said, the green eyed jap hung up.

The couple blinked confused at the now silent phone in her hand. Eyes of amber and sapphire looked at each other. With a lopsided grin, "Well that was short lived..." The Ignoble One said with light humor.

"Ya..." The fresh smelling lulu said dryly.

Both of them jumped at the loud ringing the tinny phone made. The two peered at the screen. Chrono unable to read a damn thing on it (except the time and date). Rosette on the other hand knew exactly who was calling. She quickly hit the button to anser the call.

"By the was my water logged Rosette! Your phone's battery will die-out in three, two, one, NOW!"

With that the screen went black.

"Nooooooooo! I forgot recharge it! How can I be such an idiot!" The clean angel wailed. The demon jump at the short pain in his ear. Thankful that his legions can heal his eardrum.

_Knock– Knock– Knock!_

The three loud striking sounds made the damp girl jump. Quickly twisting around to face him. Wrapping her moist arms around his torso. She press her hands to his shoulder blades just above his wings. Hiding her angelic face in the crook of his neck. Damped by her hair, her chest moistened his own. The bath robe doing little to hide her cleavage.

Her soft whisper tickling the devil's neck. "Now that was scary..."

He smiled and patted her golden head. Softly kissing her temple to calm her. She mentally slapped herself for showing her pathetic girly said, but to late to deny it.

Another, more annoyed knock came to the door.

"We should anser it Rosette." The demon said wile standing up. Realizing that she hadn't let him go. His cheeks flushed a dark sweet pink color. Chrono bend his head down and lovingly kissed the back of her neck.

Gently closing his wings around her, she made a soft purring sound deep in her breasts. He smiled to himself. This small act, that other demon would considered odd, made her fell so at peace and safe. He felt his male pride swell, by just doing something so little, but it did so much.

He heard a louder even more annoyed knock, probability caused by a foot.

Grumbling to himself, and suppressing the urge to kill the jerk behind the door. He opened it to reveal a mousy brown haired woman. The one at the front desk. She blinked at him through her silver framed glasses.

"Well... that's one hell of a growth spurt." She mused. Seeing the annoyed looks she was getting from the 'odd couple' as she called them when they came in, quickly explained why she interrupted their fun. "Well hade delivery service came by and dropped this off." She pointed to the box of junk food under her arm.

Remembering that Setsuka said she sent over comfort food to them. Chrono slowly took the offered food. The young woman bowed and apologized for disturbing them. The demon closed the door, wile hearing the desk clerk's thoughts. Something about him being a baishunpu? What ever that was...

Hearing a squeal of joy, he looked down just in time to see Rosette snatched the food out of his hands. She squeezed out of his arms and wings. Skipping to the bed, she hop onto it. Eagerly picking out the bags of snacks she laid them out in front of her.

Chuckling to himself, the daemon walked over to her. He looked over at the overly happy expression on his angel's face. "So..." Chrono sighed. "What do you got?"

Rosette look up with joys sparkles in her eyes. "Three bags of caramel popcorn! Three bags of candy popcorn!" Her grin grew larger as she pick each item out. "Fore tubs of Cheezums! And an other fore of pizza favored Pringles!" Chrono raised an eyebrow, he hade a sinking felling that this will give him a stomach ack, or cavities. "Eight bags of both pink and blue Angel Cloud brand cotton candy!" She hug the pink and blue fluff in cleat plastic bags, covered in weird cartoon angels. "Last but certainly not lest..." The golden blond announced. "... NINE! Yes nine boxes of milk chocolate! A girl's best friend..." She cooed sweetly and snuggled the box like it was her child.

"Why can't you ever be that happy with me?" The devil asked out of jealousy. He had no reason to be jealous. The demon knew Rosette was always like this when food is concerned...

"Well it's true. Woman would tack chocolate over sex any day of the week!"

Seeing he was a bit rough around the edges, she felt a bit guilty. She crawled over to him and placed one knee on either side of him. She put on her most seductive look on. "Now don't get your panties in a twist." Slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Letting her robe to open, showing him more of her chest. "Remember when I said you tasted sweet?" She cooed gently into his ear. "It kinda reminds me of chocolate." Lightly licking his cheek.

"I do? Hm?" His dark voice was forbidding and daring.

"Haii..." She breathed. The girls lips closed over the demon's. Tasting him fully. The devil did taste a lot like chocolate. Not just any chocolate... it was mixed with a mysterious darkness. She only tasted it once before, but never forgot that exotic sweetness. Dark chocolate. Not that cheep generic kind, but the real deal. If you hade tasted dark chocolate once, it was like lobster... you never forgot how it taste.

Now that Rosette is intoxicate form his taste, and by the was he smelled... the devil couldn't tolerate his stillness. Gliding his hands up her sides. The cotton rob was a bit rougher than he expected but he brushed it off to the side of his thoughts. Instead of listening to his instincts to get more 'friendly' with her, Chrono decided to indulge in his playful side.

Felling his demonic fingers tracing her frame hidden by the hotel rob. Thinking that he was going to hold her in his strong manly arms, she would gladly play the part of the rescued princess. She tighten her hold around his neck. Pressing her lips firmly on his, and allowing her tongue to come into play.

Felling him smile, the young lulu open her aura gems a crack. Within his chroma pools playful sparks lit up. Now restoring that his hands are no longer on her body but behind his head. With a quick tug, the chocolate she was holding was gone. Faster than she could give a blinking questioning gaze. She found herself toppled over onto the bed.

Quickly turning over, her nose was flicked with a warm tanned finger.

"You mack this too easy Rosette!" He said in a playful tune.

She just blinked at the odd playful demon before her. _I never heard of a playful demon before... _she though on her dazed and confused state. _A shibai akki..._

He stood up to his ful hight. Laughing out loud at the pure comically expression playing across the young woman's face. "If you... could see... see the... l-look on your–your... face right now Rosette... it's... so priceless..." He said in-between fits of laughter.

Her eye gave a twitch, upon seeing what he did. "You little mother fucker!"

"Ew..."

More angry veins pop up on her head. The blond girl lunged at him. The demon having superior speed got out of the way easily enough. She landed hard on the wood floor. Going up on her knees she glared at him. Her blue eyes burning brighter than the fires of hell. Obvious burning to get what he held under his arm.

Growling she jumped up, ignoring her now bruised shoulder. "Give me back my food!" She hissed through clenched teeth. The starving savage ran over to the civilized demon, intending to retrieve the cavity causing feast.

Lifting the box up, just out of her reach. "Why should I?" The purple haired man teased.

Due to the now dramatic hight difference, the poor girl's head barely reached up to his shoulders. Standing on tiptoes, hoping up and down, even trying to use him as a jungle gym, she still couldn't get what she wanted so badly. She grinned her teeth in frustration. "Give it back! Their mine! Why would you wont food for? Demon don't need to eat."

"True... but that doesn't mean I hate to eat."

Now beyond the point of no return, Rosette did the only thing she could think of... yell. "Come on Chrono! Give it to me! Give it to me, Chrono!"

A rather pleased grin passed over his face. Golden pools twinkled with amusement and... lust? Blushing a bright tomato red, the girl just got was she said hade a duo meaning. With a quick beat to his chest the embarrassed girl huffed out. "Chikan! Maybe I should hate you..."

The demon chuckled inwardly to himself. "Now..." He breathed out. Coiling his tail around her torso. She jumped by his sudden action, or did she forget he hade a tail? Either way he gently pulled her up to his face. "You can't hate me..." She raised a eyebrow. He cut in before she hade a change at forming a word. "You love me too much..."

Mouth covered by his, she let herself drown in his exotic aroma. She almost forgot about her hunger, until a painful pinch in her stomach reminded her. Seeing that it was in reach now, she quickly made her move... and found herself on the floor. With a very sore bottom. Glancing up at his quite pleased features, and tail twitching about playfully.

He hade dropped her when she tried to grab the box!

Angry, and quite hurt that he would just drop her like yesterday's garbage. Giving a quick kick to his shin wile spiting out, "Jerk!" and reeling back her now pained foot.

Still laughing at his quite childish antics. He looked over at his love with joyful tears clinging to his eyes. Then they stopped upon hearing a painful moan from her throat. He watched as her sleeve fell showing a large bruise on her slender shoulder. Rubbing her red throbbing sole, wile her stomach growled out it's need for food.

Moaning mostly to herself. "My shoulder hurts, my huge ass hurts... and now my foot hurts too. Before only my stomach hurted just a little, but now...!" Felling soft warm kisses on her neck and shoulder. Muscle bound arms wrapped around her torso. Giving off a jump, unattentionaly dropping both sleeves down to the shoulders. He pulled her up to her feet. As the rest of the rob fell to the floor.

Now nude in his arms she flushed a bright pink. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to teas you a bit... I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered into her ear.

The devil looked down at her and blushed. _She's naked!_ Her body was dry but her wet hair clung to her skin. Framing every seductive part of her lushes curves. It was so much like his vision this morning.

She smiled sweetly at him. With her cheeks a cute shade of pink, she just look all the more attractive. She reached up with her feminine hands. Her slender finger coiled around his horns. Pulling his head down to her's, she place a dreamy kiss on his lips.

He smiled and pulled her up into his arms. His angel gave her moan of approval. Her toes barely touching to top of his feet. Food forgotten on the floor was carelessly kicked aside as the demon moved to lay her on the bed. Braking the kiss he peered down at her lovely expression. Here eyelids were gently shut, the same shad of pink dusted her pale cheeks, and her lip were in a half smile/half kissing position. Deep aquatic sapphires gingerly open and lock with his.

She looked up at her devil wondering why he hade stopped kis... his expression was so calm and relaxed it made her pink cheeks turned a bit more red. If it was possible she was falling in even more love with him!

Nipples pert and harden either by the cold air or the rush of blood that passed trough them. The honey-golden blond turned her aura blue eyes down across her nude body. Knees were bent over the edge of the bed, and he was more or less straddling her. She quickly moved her hands up to hide her in-dignanty.

Seeing her embarrassment and the indecent position they were in. He speedily jumped off her. "S-sorry." The demon choked out. Picking up her fall rob, he rushed to cover her. Laying it on her like a blanket. "They got to make these things better..."

Smiling a his cute embarrassment, she sat up wile slipping in the rob. The white cotton covered all of her knotty parts, but still showed a lot of skin. Watching him scoop up the box and smiled reassuringly. Placing down the box on her right, he flopped onto his back on her left. No words were exchanged but it was obvious, he was going to rest wile she eat her food.

_Like hell he will! _Rosette shuffled more on to the bed. Feet tucked half under/half beside her, she reached out and grabbed the horn closest to her.

Abit perplex by this action he blinked puzzled at her. The demon's head was given a harsh tug. Neck popping, he was about to ask what was she think...

Warmth...

His cheeks flush a hot pink that burned his ears.

Her soft silky thighs warmed his right cheek and ear.

He flipped over onto his back. His neck tingled from the slight brush of skin. Crimson eyes fluttered shut when her fingers ran through his hair. Soft digits massaged his scalp. His mouth opened on a silent groan.

A hard sweet candy plopped into his mouth.

Opening his eye in question, seeing Rosette tossing caramel popcorn into her own mouth. Smiling up at her hasty way at gulping down her sweets. Figuring she must of dropped it, he quickly chewed and swallowed it. Wondering if she nosiest he tried to say something. A caramel coted treat was popped pass his lips.

Now seeing both her hand were full of candy. He fully understood, one was for her the other was for him. He slowly eat the food she was feeding him one by one, until her hand was empty. Going to refill her hand of bite sized snacks like her other did (like five times before). He quickly grabbed her hand and nuzzled into her slightly sticky palm.

This was the silent warmth he yearned for five hundred years. Spending over ten times he spent asleep in Magdalen's tomb. When he was awaken in her tomb, it was caused by two little children. He was rudely awoken twice in this angel's tomb. Not by sweet innocents, but by greed. The mortal men lusted for riches they heard of, the demons just wanted a feast. He felt like killing himself for not protecting her. The tomb was destroyed, and her body was reduce to less then ash.

He must of made foul face, because he soon felt her fingers combing through his hair once more. She started to gently massaging and patting his scalp. Running her hand behind his horn, tracing soothing curtals. He made a soft rumbling sound deep within his chest.

_Yes... Why should I worry about the past if I have Rosette...here... in the present... and I'm sure we have a wonderful future ahead..._

Her coy little finger began to tickle the fringe of her ear.

His body stiffen. Unsure how to react to the pure jolts of electricity that shot down his spine.

Gently wrapping her finger around the pointy ear. She found a place right behind his ear and started to rub. His lips curled up into a content smile. Chrono was instantly in heaven. The sensation that ripped through his body was indescribable. He instinctively coiled his body up and closer to were he knew comfort was coming: Rosette. Attaching his head to her middle and buried his face into her stomach. _She's so warm,_ he thought. Unknowingly in his trance-like state, the demon began to drool; copious amounts of saliva went all over her white rob. The heavenly sensation continued into the knight. The content sinner soon fell a sleep, curled up on his side.

When three quarters of the food was gone Rosette too went to sleep. He was easy moved up onto her chest. She didn't need to blankets, for his wings quickly wrapped themselves around her. Not only his wings, but his arms and tail as well. So it looked like she wasn't going to get her own space tonight.

_**Chrono's dream world**_

_(AN: I decided to tell you because I'm nice...)_

Lush green grass, and flowers of all colors scattered about in the meadow. A bubbling brock gurgled happily nearby. A silhouette of a simple cottage sitting on the hill in the background. Chrono stretched his arms, legs, and wings out. Soaking up warm sunlight as coll breeze played with his hair and loose clothes.

_This is incredible... can I stay like this forever... _He breathed in the crisp clean countyair. The scenttriggered a single thought.

_Rosette... _

He eased his eyes open. Soon he realize that he wasn't the only one enjoying to sun rays. A small bundle of pink curled up on her daddy's chest. Her pale chubby hands clenched into tinny fists. Curls of violet were pulled up into pigtails by two little yellow ribbons. The small blanket was kicked loose by his little princess's tinny feet.

Gently patting her head he cooed sweetly, "That's my girl..." His baby daughter murmured and snuggled closer to him.

Soft humming alerted him that his angel was nearby. Adjusting his head towards the sound, he saw Rosette tacking her final steps up to him. She slowly knelt down next to him, carrying a blue blanket.

Unbuttoning the top of her white sun dress, she dropped the sleeve over her left slim shoulder. Letting her breast to pop out. She readjust her hold on the blanket, tanned little arms wiggled out of their mother's hold. A blond head appeared behind the blanket. Innocent red eye glinted eagerly for his feeding. Gently holding his head, the new mother held her son to her breast. Hungry little lips latched onto her nipple and begone to suckle.

"That's it." His angel said in a motherly tone. "Drink up. So you can get big and strong, just like your Papa." She smiled down at the demon's slightly flushed face.

He reached up and gently ruffled his son's hair. A small toothy smile crept across his face when his son's small bone like tail twitched. He heard some fate flaps coming from his daughter.

Giggling Rosette said, "Looks like someone want you attention."

Chrono quickly scooped up his baby girl in his arms. Bright sky blue eyes peered up at him in aw. Her pink blanket fell over his arms, showing her tinny wings on her back. They were too small for flight, but they were perfect replica of his own wings. Just like his son's tail to his.

A sudden squeak from his right made him turn his head to Rosette. "No nipping Vinsent." She scolded the infant.

Tinny hands patted his cheek and chin. He quickly turned back to the babe in his arms. Her small hands softly rubbed his cheeks.

"Vinsessa is such a daddy's girl. Isn't she?"

He nodded in agreement. He slowly bent down and kissed her on the forehead. He got a cute little giggle and squeals from his female offspring. Chrono leaned back and look at the little one in his arms. The small half-breed girl wiggled and squirmed in her father's hold. _So full of life and energy, just like her mother..._

"Hey... No kiss for me?" Rosette said with a pout. He smiled back at his beloved. She leaned forward a bit, quietly demanding a kiss. He stared at her face, her beautiful golden hair, the soft ebony eyelashes, that cute pink hue on her pale cheeks... _This beautiful creature was so in love with me that she gave birth to my children._

Her fine eyebrow twitched annoyed and pressing her lips together. She made an impatient sound in her chest, beneath her suckling son. Unable to deny her, the devil twist his body around and kissed her softly on her eager lips.

An uncomfortable moan was heard form their son. The new parents both looked down and saw their daughter was pulling on her brother's hair. "Hey don't beat on your brother." Chrono said with a hint of worry in his voice. He quickly pulled her away form her brother. Soon came the tears, and it was obvious... "I think she's hungry." he mumbled under his breath.

Her eye twitched. "Then give her here baka..."

He blinked a fue time before he got it. "Oh." He reached out and pulled her other sleeve down. It didn't tack much for he swollen breast to pop out. She quickly move to hold her feeding son in one arm, and reached out with the free one. The devil carefully placed his hungry child in her arm.

Both children now gorging themselves in their mother's milk. The demon father moved behind the nursing mother. She quickly reclined back into his firm chest. Resting her head on his shoulder. Her golden stands fell limply around his shoulders.

She gave a small twitch, "I hate it when they nip..." She moaned. He bent his neck down and kissed her bottom lip, sucking it before he leaned back up. She gently closed her eyes.

"I already got babies... leave me alone..."

_**End of dream...**_

A harsh light awoke him from his sweet dream. _Stupid morning... go away!_ But it was already here, and the poor demon was forced to wake up. His back was freezing, but every thing else was either warm or burning.

A painful moan alerted Chrono that he was on top of Rosette. The demon's limbs were all tightly wrapped around here. The fear of ascendantly hurting her, made him jump back. The morning air immediately chilled his warmed body. Ignoring his body's discomfort, he smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Rosette... I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"Shut up!" She said with a shift kick to his stomach. "It's the 'Red Cures'!"

"Wha?" The demon male asked, still not fully awake yet.

"You know... 'The evil time', 'turning of the cycle', 'the mouthy passage'?" Rosette whined out in pain.

"Monthly passage? I thought you said it was a curse." The oblivious demon yawned.

Tears ran down her lovely face from the pain that clawed her back. "I'm trying to say that I'm menstruating!"

The devil's face went white. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, as the word 'menstruating' echoed in his head and off the walls. His stomach turned at the familiar sent of blood that hung around his angel.

He crawled over to her. Still not knowing else to do. "Your in pain... and there's nothing I can do about it..." Chrono thought out loud pitifully.

Slender arms were wrapped around her stomach and hips. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. Beautiful bright sky blue eyes were screwed shut. "It's all right... it's not your fault." She flinched as another surge of pain rushed through her. "My period never hurt this much before." She cracked open one of her eyes. Peering up at his painful/pity expression. "Sorry I kicked you..."

"It's all right..." He blushed. The uncomfortable felling grew in the pit of his stomach. He knew Rosette was a woman... his woman. But never he thought that she would start menstruating in just a fue days when they were reunited. Lost in his thoughts he leaned forward and kissed her temple.

Surprised by this sudden act, Rosette blinked confused at the door. Not really wanting to turn her head, for her neck was in grave pain. Fluttering her eyes shut, she aloud him to comfort her. A little bit of her pain melted away... just a bit not a lot.

The demon lay down behind her. Chrono wrapped his arm around her middle, and draped his wing over her body. Turning a brighter shade of red wile doing it.

_This is pathetic!_ The smell of fresh blood filled his senses as Rosette cringed in his arms. _I'm like how old!_ _Six hundred, six fifty? Seven hundred tops! _She curled into a tighter ball, shaking a bit. _An d I still turn into a cherry tomato when ever_ _the topic of 'womanhood' comes up. _

Her satin cheeks blushed a cute hue of pink. Screwing her beautiful sapphire eyes shut with crystal tears threatening to pour out. "This is so unfair. Why do I have to go through this just because I'm a girl?" She whined out.

"Well I think it's amazing..." The devil mumbled.

"What?" His angle grumbled under her breath.

"Well... I mean is... that–that you... um... you c–can make a baby... is all..." He said felling his blood rush to his face.

"..." She fidget in his embrace. "What are you implying?" _He can't mean..._

Remembering his dream last night, the tow little ones clinging to their mother for warmth and food. He too begun to fidget nervously. "Ah... um... ah... all I mean is that you can give birth that's all!" He blurted out without a thought.

Her bottom eyelid twitched annoyed. "Of corse! Sure I can give birth to a kid! Women have to the real work!" She huffed out with obvious angered tone. "All guys have to do is cum and go!"

His face turned red. His jaw slacked opened. The part of his brain that controlled speech shut down. _She didn't have to say it like that..._

_**BANG!**_

The sudden banging of the door being opened, made Rosette jump and Chrono tighten his hold on her. With his arms protectively around her, he turned his golden eyes towards the intruder. If they meant Rosette any harm he'll...

"Whoa... did I wake you up or something?" Said the woman with thin wire frame glasses. Chrono recognized her immediately, she was the one form last night. She blinked at them in confusion with those light gray eyes. "Oh my!" The mousy brown haired woman ran over to them. "Are you hurt Miss.?" Stopping dead in her tracks and turn a smug smirk towards the devil. "You animal you..."

Time seemed to stand sill and the words passed her lips. Then every thing seemed to speed back up when the devil got what she said. His blood rushed to his face. Limbs stiffen. Jaw slacked opened. Pupils dilated to the size of the surrounding iris.

"That's... ah... um... da... gah!" The only thing he got out of his now dry and numb mouth.

A pale hand reached out and grabbed onto the woman's shirt. Rosette pulled herself up to the woman's ear and whispered in her ear. Both of their cheeks flushed a bright pink.

A mournful moan escaped Rosette's chest. Then the golden, bashful angel muttered something under her breath. That sounded like, "I stained the rob...".

"Don't worry dear." The owner said no louder than a whisper. "You can keep it..."

"But... it's... all... well... you know... _bloody..._" She squirmed a bit uncomfortable. "And... I'm not a thief!"

"Not to worry your little head over." The elder woman said. "I stole them from the other hotels here."

They were whispering no louder then a coo of a dove. At that volume no mortal man could hear them... but Chrono was no mortal. With his ears he heard them loud and clear. He wanted to run and hide from the two women and the dreadful odor. The most powerful demon alive wanted to escape a woman just because she was menstruating. He would have too if his angel wasn't holding his hand so tight.

"Oh ya! That right!" The intruding woman yelled. "Your rid's here! Thought you looked familiar. Your Setsuka's little-sis right?" Said the owner.

Rosette slowly nodded her head. "Haii..."

"Well I use ta go to school with you big-sis!" She said it in a proud voice. "I'm happy that she's still as strange as always..."

**Some time latter:**

After they got down stairs, it must have bin a very odd sight. A drop dead gorgeous mantrap, with the most golden color hair and soft looking white skin. She was being carried in the arms of... a _devil_! With long purple hair and dark tanned skin with rock hard musculus. Then a real life Japanese beauty stepped out of a van. She was oddly fowled by a duck of all things. Helped the couple in the van and spoke to the manger in an foreign language. The third woman was carrying a large number of bags. The ebony goddess got into the van and unloaded the packages. they said their 'sayounara's and the three drove off.

"Ware gozen jikangai tameni gakkou!" Rosette wailed.

"Ieie maro are ieie." Setsuka said plainly.

"Shinni?" The younger woman said in-between sniffles.

Chrono just felt awkward with the whole situation. _What the hell are they saying?_

"Ware told maro shichou are maro having ato kiwamete buatsui piriodo konnichi."

His angels face turned a pale blue. "Maro zenki NANI!" She screeched.

"Are ken maro were trapped okeru ato bouji kyakushoubai motte ato shichi hyaku nenkan chuuko akki." The elder sister finished.

The you girl turned shocked blue eyes on her devil. He flinched back still at a lost of what they just said. She pointed her index finger at him. "You never said that you were over _seven _hundred_ **yEaRs OlD!**_"

He blinked at her... three times. "Eh?"

"You're a cradle robber..." Said the driver.

"I'm a what?"

"You go after young defenseless girls, like me... you pervert."

"Defenseless my foot..."

"What was that!"

"Stop fighting you two love doves." Setsuka said wile scratching her head.

The couple in the back faces turn bright red. The demon turned to face the Japanese woman in the driver's set. Then his face turned blue. "Watch were your going!"

"Why?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "I know the road's still out there."

A red light glowed in the distant. One by one the cars stop to let the elderly lady walk across. "Look out!" The devil screeched hopping out of his set.

The van slowed to a stop at the right moment in time. The ebony sister sighed. "I'm not the golden sister ya know... I don't hot wire cars and crash them into the school gates..."

He reclined back into the set behind him, and look at Rosette. "You didn't..." He said with a lop sided grin. Remembering her 'Oldfield' way of driving.

The rest of the drive back was in complete silence. As both driver and passenger eyed Rosette, suspiciously and humourously. Needless to say it was pissing her off.

They got home and of coarse Azy was at school already, and Joshie was in the care of an ostrich. "Wait a sec here..." Rosette turned back and indeed her baby brother was curled up next to the large flightless bird from Africa. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What? He's an expert." The elder sister explained.

A soft cry form the infant was heard. The two shocked couple turned to see the African bird holding a bottle in his beak and feed the small child.

Rosette put a hand on her forehead. "I think I need to lie down now..."

"Good idea..." Replied the devil.

Rosette reclined into the couch letting her long hair fall over the back. The devil sat at her feet, resting his head on her knees. She looked down at him. It was almost a sweet moment for her... **almost** being the key word here.

"By the way!" The woman bellowed, making the devil jump. "How are ya planing ta fit into this?" She said wile holding up a shirt to his chest. "Because the last time I checked... a twelve year old's clothes cannot fit a ful grown man."

The both stared at the clothing she held. _All day_...The memory of the malls and stores came flooding back. _I got all those clothes... _The dealing with all the pippy-poppy teens wanabes. _All those bags... _The reason she got stuck on that hotel in the first place...

"_**Baaakaaa!"**_

_Final Thought: Oookkkaaayyy... that took more time then I thought._ _Anyways... I always wonted to do that! You know how guys get when a girl says "I'm having my period." or see a bloody tampon or pad in the bathroom's trash can. LOL! I mean they can ack tuff all day long but when it came to that the run in fear. I always wonted to have Chrono all stressed out when Rosette is menstruating. LOL! That and the clothes thing too. Lame I know... Hey! Chrono hade a ruff time this chapter didn't he?_

_PREVIEW!_

_Chrono gets some real problems in the next chappie. He gets all lonely with out Rosette around. Not only that but he has to pay the rent! Did anyone say part-time job?_

_MG: I think I got a little too... how do you put it now?_

S: What do you mean?

_MG: You know. With Chrono's dream!_

S: I thought that was cute... with the babies...

_MG: Why did I put breast feeding!_

S: Well breast milk is the richest in antibodies...

_MG: Plus the mother gets to eat twice the calories!_

S: True...

_MG: But... but..._

S: Although... it was a bit corny.

_MG: Ya! That what it was! Corny!_

S: Hey. I got a question...

_MG: What?_

S: Are there any more charters from CC?

_MG: I don't know! Lest find out!_

S: How?

_MG: By asking them, the readers!_

S: Your letting them pick the next CC charter to appear?

_MG: Yes! All they have to do is the scream out who they want to see and I'll try to squeeze them in!_

S: Dose it have to be in all capitals!

_MG: Sure why not?_

S: Fallowed by ten exponentiation-marks?

_MG: OKAY!_

S: Here's an example!

NAME!

_MG: And if it isn't like that! I'll just ignore it!_

S: R 'n' R!


	6. Part time Jobs

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL! Not Daisuke Moriyama... as ususal... weeping, weeping..._

_Author's Note: Well it's bin a long time... But it's back! Okay this chapter is mostly comedy, not much romance..._ _But it'll be back for all you fluffy lovers! Considering you guys are letting me to run free with my own devices, if this chapter is too long... it's your own damn fault._

_MisoGirl: No one likes me! WAAAA!_

Shader: Oh.. Come on! We love you! (Hands MG Rusty)

**Rusty**: **mew! (Starts purring)**

S: See! Kitty mow, mow still loves him girl! (Hugs MG)

_MG: Awe! (Heats in eyes) My little Rusty Busty! (Kisses the cat)_

**R: Purr, purr... (falls asleep)**

**

* * *

**

Land of the Sun

**Chapter Five**

Part time Jobs

It's bin two weeks since his trip with Rosette. The violet haired devil was 'persuaded' to go back into his smaller form. Meaning that Rosette beaten on him until he hade no choice to look like a twelve year old kid. Well granted that she did bought him a spring, summer, fall, and winter wardrobes. Plus a wide assortments of foot wear. In return for his being in his shrunken hight state, the golden haired angel would let the demon to sleep in the same bed as her and tack the occasional bath together too. That's all he wonted, to be with his beloved Rosette... even if he has to be a midget.

The days will go by like clock work. They'll wake up, tack a shower, and eat breakfast. Then Rosette and Azmaria will go off to school, Setsuka would run off and do her own thing, and Joshua would do... well baby things. As for Chrono he'll occupied himself with random things, (wile dodging attacking ducks). He finally learned how to use the remote... mostly. He still doesn't understand the hole internet thing, and e-mail... He did manage to order an English to Japanese dictionary, so now he understands some words in Japanese.

It started off like any other day, with him awaking to the angelic sleeping face of his Rosette. He cuddle her fore a fue seconds before he sweetly coaxed her to wake up as well. "Rosette. Rosette. Wakey, wakey my little turtle dove." He cooed into her ear.

"No... sleep more..." She moaned and puled him closer. Resting her cheek on his as she promptly fell back to sleep.

The small devil smiled, enjoying the feel of her body pressing against his. "Oh... come on..." He softly whined. Scooting closer he kissed her ear. "You can stop dreaming about me, because I'm right here..." He joked.

"But if I wake up, I'll have to go to school... then work a double shift at the restaurant too..." She wined, obviously displeased with the whole idea of waking up. "Not only that..." She paused, cracking one blue eye open, still a bit cloudy from sleep. "I can't snuggle my little cuddle bunny any more." His angel moaned seductively, and hugged the devil tightly.

He purred deep in his chest. "Well..." Chrono said with a wide grin. "When you come home tonight..." his lips brushed her's ever so lightly, as he kissed her. "I'll draw a super relaxing bath for us."

"But it'll be like... eleven thirty by the time I'll get back from work..." She moaned and made puppy dogs eyes at him. "I wont to stay with you." The young lulu whined as she kissed him back.

"Oh! Come on! You two aren't glued at the hips! So get moving princess!" Setsuka voice bellowed up through the floor boards.

The couple sat up on a groan, both highly displeased that it was Monday again... Rosette got into her school uniform as Chrono more or less watched as he got dress. Tossing his dragon cotton pajamas allonge with Rosette's white nighty into the hamper.

With just a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt on, as he followed Rosette down stairs. He was greeted by a umpteened Rosette and a dinging Setsuka. The little devil blinked confused at first, until a helpful Azmaria popped up behind him.

"Rent's deu." The silver haired pre-teen said. "Mom says that Aunt Rosette is old enough to live on her own now, and she wouldn't let her free load." She smiled warmly at her Uncle Chrono and skipped off into the kitchen.

Chrono just shrugged and stretched his arms up above his head. The girls ran past him and out the door to catch their buss. Making the poor devil spin around. More than a bit dizzy he started to staggered off towards the living room. He was rudely stopped by a hand, rubbing it's thumb and forefinger together.

"Dningdingdingdingding!" The green eyed jap chimed.

"Uh?" Was all he could muster.

"Your not my son. Your not my brother. Your not a miner in my care. So horck over the cash you hopefully prepared." The woman said in a slight beat.

"Wha–?" He answered. _Is she doing that Dr. Sues thing again?_

"Partly." She said flatly. "I'm asking you fore your rent bub."

"Uh? Wha-? Me?" Chrono said with his jaw slacked opened.

"Well... your an't my son, are ya?" The demon quickly nodded his head 'yes'. "Your not my baby brother too right?" Again the small lad nodded in agreement. "And, your certainly an't a miner." The devil continued his action. "So by all rights, I'm your landlord... er... lady. So hand over your rent money now."

His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Sweaty little palms fisted into the material of his navy blue shirt. Chubby little cheeks dusted themselves a cute pink. His tanned lips turned a bit blue out of the horrored realization that he was broke.

She dropped her hand and raised an eyebrow. "You did get a job right?" The boy shook his head. "Did you even think of getting one?" Again he shook his head. "What did you do all day? Sit around all day and fantasized about Rosette as you figured out how to work the internet?" His face turned a deep maroon color as he slowly nodded. Setsuka blinked a fue times, unable to believe this love struck moron was the resourceful Chrono. "Well... you don't have to pay..." He looked up at her with a little hope shimmering in her scarlet pools. "... this month. I'll give ya this month to find a job to pay off your rent. If you can't pay 750 yen by next month your out of here."

"WHAT!" He squeaked. The small devil did not wont to be separated from his Rosette. "Y-you can't!" Fear tainted his voice.

The jap closed her eyes unable to look at the once great demon losing his cool over the mear thought of being separate from her little sister. "Look." The woman stated rubbing her temples. "The job market is fierily good this time of year. You'll find a part time job in no time."

"Really?" He asked weakly. The taller woman nodded. The little devil perked up a bit, then his ears drooped down a bit. "Ummm... where do I start looking?"

"Try the news paper, they bound to have something there."

**

* * *

12:05 AM**

The small devil stopped using the news paper... Setsuka fail to see that he still can't read this Japanese kanji crap. On a large sigh the devil looked over at Joshua. The little tyke was fast asleep on his large dog plushie. Another sigh escaped his throat. How the hell is he gona find a job if he couldn't understand the language... or read it for that matter.

He puffed out his cheeks and his eye twitched. _Maybe I should go out... _The devil wondered. He stood up and looked over at the ostrich in the corner. The large bird looked back at him cocking his head to one side. The demon slumped his shoulders, feeling stupid for doing this. "I'm going out for a while, Kay?" To his surprise the bird nodded. He blinked a fue times as he gaped at the ostrich. "Do you understand me?" The bird ruffle it's feathers and tucked it's head under his wing. The purple haired boy placed a palm on his forehead while thinking, _I'm going insane..._

The devil quickly ran out the door and shut the door behind him. He stared down the long stair way wondering why he stopped. "Dah! You moron! You don't have keys to the house!" He yelled as a hand slapped his forehead. He looked back at the large building, and figured that noone would brake into a house full of demons... even if they are trapped.

The boy like devil hopped down the steps and ran across the grounds. He was quite accustomed to the property. It's dried up well, the sacred tree that's always in bloom, and the gigantic memorial. He sped past the large fire pit that was hardly used. He hurried down an even larger set of stairs that lead to the sidewalk. He slowed down when singes of life came into view. The little guy walked slowly as he looked around. He knew that some of these people new how to speak English, so they might help him to find a job. So hurried off to the closest store.

**

* * *

1:10 PM**

Chrono slumped into the buss stop bench. Every place he tried got the same reaction. "Sorry we don't have openings for someone your age." or, "Sorry, try next week kid." He even got an "You should be at school! Not out looking for a job!" From an overly weight middle aged woman. But it all spelled out one thing... they won't higher children.

He looked down at his plump little hands... then buried his face into them, hiding his tears of hopelessness. The devil's limbs began to shack as his sobbing increased. _I'll never find a job at this rate! I won't have the money Setsuka asked for, and she'll kick me out and... and..._

A hand landed on his back. "There, there. What's wrong son?" A man's voice asked.

Still shacking like a leaf the little purple haired boy tried to answer. "I don't wona leave Rosette..." Her whimpered. The devil's ears pick up the confused sound the man made. Still trembling that threatened to brake apart the bench he sat on the devil hiccuped his story out. "If I–I–I c-can't get a... a... job. I–I w–w–w–won't be–be able t-t-t-t-t-to... to p-pay t-th-the rent. And–and she'll k-kick m-m-m-m-m-m-me o-o-ou-out!" The devil collapsed on to his stomach. "It hurts to even think about it!" He practicality scream out.

The hand left his back, the man was obviously unnerved by the crying lad next to him. The little demon heard scratching as the man thought over what he said. "Now where did I heard that name from again?" He whispered. "What!" Chrono felt the man jump up. "You don't mean that Christopher girl do you?" The purple haired lad nodded, not looking up. "That hot blond, half American, school girl?" Again the demon answered with a nod. "The one living in that huge temple with her little brother, niece, and older half sister!" The man started to sound a bit too excited for Chrono's liking. "That's perfect! Well you see my brother has the biggest crush on–"

"SHE'S MINE!" The boy cut him off. He was glaring at him with his ruby red eyes. With tears still leaking out from them, he either looked cute or fierce. The man didn't know what to do with this so un-child like manner.

The man that Chrono glared at was a year or tow older than Setsuka. His hair was a coppery brown color, and needed to be cut. He worn overly worn clothes with grease stains all over them. He hade tinny rusted glasses in front of gray-blue eyes. Somehow this man gave him a nostalgic feeling, like the demon knew him...

"Ummm... I think I should straiten things out here." The man said with shocked confusion on his face. "What I was saying that my brother has a crush on _Setsuka_. Not Rosette... she's a bit young for him..." He said with a lop sided grin.

Chrono whipped his tears away with his shirt and gave the man a soft apology. He took in three deep breaths to calm himself, looking back up at the man he raised a questioning eyebrow. "So. Are ya gona tell me what's so perfect?"

"Well you see me and my brother run our family business together. And having an extra pair of hands would be a big help to us..." The man grinned lick a Chestire Cat.

Chrono's ears perked up. "Then you'll give me a job!" He chirped.

"Yes..." The man answered. "Keep in mind that your only gona do odd jobs. It wont be much fun."

"I don't care!" The devil yelped out with joy. "As long you pay me money that is..."

"Well that sounded a bit whore-ish..." The copper haired man whispered. "Anyways... you'll be helping lit-bro out with his love life..."

Chrono's eyes slitted, and his arms slumped down. "You don't mean.."

"Yup!" The older man yelped back.

"You wont me to play match-maker with you..." He said with his eyelids going a bit blue.

Seeing the odd expression on the boy's face he hade to think of something up fast if he wonted to help his brother... "I'll pay ya extra under the table."

The demon blinked at the man for what seemed like forever. "Are you bribing me?"

"Yes."

The violet devil thought about it. If he had more money, he could buy some adult clothes and tack Rosette out more. If he looked older people wont think they were brother and sister, or she was a pedophile. A satisfied grin crept across his face. "Deal. As long I get 750 yen by next month that is..."

"That's it?" The man asked confused.

"Uh... ya. That's what she said. Seven-fifty yen..." The little one answered just as confused.

"Uh..." The man scratched behind his ear. "You do know the 750 yen is like two Canadian dollars right?" He asked.

"What about American?" The boy asked._ Why would he use Canadian finances in stead of American?_ The last time he was out of a tomb America was at the top of the financial world, as he remembered it.

"Don't you remember your history boy? In the third world war, Canada came in and saved America's butt..."

**

* * *

1:45 PM**

The man Chrono met at the buss stop was being shock by the collar.

"What the hell are you doing!" The blond man bellowed. "He's just a kid!" He continued. "He should be in school, not here working!" He continued his ranting as the other man simply smiled calmly. "This is no place fore a child you idiot!"

The devil just stared at the two men not believing who was right in front of him.

"Now, now brother..." The copper haired man calmly said.

"I'm not your brother!" The angered blond replied. "For the last time... I'm your brother-_in-law!_" He yelled. "And that only happened after you married my sister!"

The demon let the argument drift out of his mind. He just stared dumb founded at the now mute men. He couldn't believe it. Ewan Remington was right there, in front of him, fighting with his brother-in-law... not only that but apparently he's the one the man said that hade the crush on Setsuka!

"Oh! Come on, Ewan! He could help you out with your Setsuka problem." The copper haired man smiled like Cheshire Cat. "The boy dose live with her you know."

Blushing ever since he heard the woman's name, Ewan atemped to respond. "S-s-so! L-like I care!" The ex-priest coughed softly. "Anyways..." He turned to the small devil. "What is you name?" The blond asked, his cheeks still dusted pink.

"Ummm... Chrono." The devil answered after he was snapped out of his stupor.

"And how old are you?" Ewan continued to question the boy.

The devil froze, as his face both redden and paled. He couldn't tell him he was well over 700 years old! But if he doesn't tell him his age he just might kick him out...

"Oh! Ewan! He's just a boy. I wouldn't let him go near the adult merchandise! Give me some credit here." The other man whined.

"Shut your yaper!" The former priest yelled. "Just because I admired Lady Setsuka's work, doesn't mean I have a crush on her!"

"Adult merchandise?" Chrono echoed.

"Never mind that Chrono my boy." The other man said.

The demon's eyes blinked in shock. _It can't be..._

"All we do is 'help' couples to... now should I put it... make babies." He said grinning wider.

Chrono smacked his head. His eyes were wide with mixed emotion. _Yup! That's Elder all right..._

Ewan rubbed his temples. "It isn't as it sounds like. We just increase people's changes in conceiving." He immediately turned a hard glare at his brother-in-law. The young Elder pushed his fore fingers together, grinning like a pervert he was and is.

_What a perfect occupation for him..._

**

* * *

5:00 PM**

The little devil strolled in after having a day he wish he could forget. He was given a short tourer of the business of 'performance enhance-ser', and continued arguments between the two partners. At the end all Chrono did was watch the two throw words at each other and answer the phone a fue times. Remington gave the demon 750.000 yen in cash, after hearing the boy's sad yet odd story of the rent.

"Looks like you got a job." The woman stated. Setsuka was in the kitchen brewing up dinner. The daemon just stared at her for an minute. He couldn't believe that the former minster would fall for this weirdo. "Oh... your working for them..." She said dryly. "Mr. Blue eyed, flirt-a-ish pretty boy, who walks into poll when I come into view..." The jap continued to grumble.

"But doesn't that mean he really likes you?" The devil asked. _Now's my chance..._

"I'll give him a chance if he stops physically harming himself... _AND_ would put together a real sentence." The woman said. "I see you got paid today..." Her green eyes peering at the swelling pocket of cash.

"Oh! Yes!" The demon chirped. "I can pay you for this month!" He said as his hand dug into his jeans. Quickly fishing out his pay he rushed out to his landlord... lady... whatever, and shoved the bills into her hand.

Setsuka took the cash and examined it. The little devil turned to leave but was stopped at the door way. "Are you planing to pay me for the next hundred months? If not then you gave me too much."

"Uh? But the guys said that... that..." He stared over his shoulders at the woman. His ruby red eyes stared in disbelief.

"Chrono... I don't have a permit to do this. It's illegal for one to charge rent over 800 yen if they don't have a permit." The woman informed the demon. "So why don't you answer that. Considering that's all you did all day..."

"Wha–?" The little devil asked. Just then the phone rang. It was loud and obnoxious ring. With an umteenth annoyed expression the demon harshly picked up the phone. "Moshimoshi. Christopher juumin. Izure am Ore hassei ekken?" the devil answered.

"Moshimoshi!" A man called through the line. "Ijou an hijou! Chin ni–do an ekusoshisuto sokuzani!" He was panicking.

The poor devil did wont to help the man but all he got was the 'hello', 'this is', 'we', and 'right away' bits. Oh... how he wished he had his English to Japanese dictionary with him right now...

"Chrono..." Setsuka called from the stove. "Say 'Chin yuigon be sokuza'." She ordered.

He blinked at her as she turned on the rice cooker. _I got the first bit there but not the last of it... _He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the phone. "Chin yuigon be sokuza."

"Arigatou! Arigatougozaimasu!" The man bellowed into Chrono's ear. The devil held the phone back and rubbed his poor battered ear. He slowly brought it back to his mouth. "Adiosu." The little demon said quickly and jumped back knowing what is to come.

"Hai, hai... adiosu! Arigatou!" The man answered excitedly, and hung up.

The devil did the same wile turning to the Japanese woman. "Now..." He said but stopped in mid sentence. She was not there. The lad looked around and soon heard foot steps coming down the stares. Knowing who it was he walked into the hallway. "Would you tell me what this 'we' business is!" He asked up the stares.

_Flop!_

"Huh?" He asked as clothes were thrown on him. He quickly pulled them off his head. They were like Setsuka's Hakama, but instead of bright blood red it was a light sky blue. Other than that they was an exact match. He hear a loud thump next to him. It was a pack much like the one he hade in the 1920's. Instead it hade barn doors, and rather than the classic Christian cross there was kanji written on the doors.

"Put that on." Setsuka told him. She was already dressed and ready to go.

"Wha–?" Said the stupor devil.

"I can't let my partner to go out looking like that!" The green eyed lulu gestured at his plane mono-chromatic blue outfit.

"Huh? Nani?" The boy squeaked out.

"Gha..." The woman huffed out annoyed. "We don't have time for this!" She quickly pulled his shirt up and over his head and started to unbuckle his jeans. "Hurry up."

"AGHHHH!"

**

* * *

Five minuets later.**

As soon Setsuka dressed him in the clothes she tossed at him earlier, she dragged him and his new pack out and threw them both into the car. After he finally registered that he now hade a second job as Setsuka's assistant. He watched as she hopped into the driver's seat. The devil still remembered the day it was Rosette that was his partner. But he hade confecting emotions about that now...

"Know what you mean..." Sighed the woman. "Imouto wonts to fallow in my foot steps. To be an ekusoshisuto, an exorcist." She said slower than normal. "That's why I'm going to teach you the way we japs exorcize demons." She said a bit more cheerfully.

"Hai. Arigatou." The devil whispered.

The woman brought the vehicle to life and music filled the car. Wile exiting the driveway a new song started to play. "OoOoOoOoOo! This is my favorite old time song!" The woman chirped.

_I want to change the world  
Kaze o kakenukete  
Nani mo osorezu ni ima yuuki to  
Egao no kakera daite_

She turned up the volume and sang along

_Change my mind  
Jounetsu tayasazu ni  
Takanaru mirai e te o nobaseba  
Kagayakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland_

_Haiiro no sora no kanata  
Nanika oite kita  
Kimi wa mayoi nagara  
Sagashi tsuzukeru_

The demon immediatelyclung to his seat, as the car speed down the road, extremely gratefulfore the seat belt.

_Kimi no kokoro furueteta  
Asu no mienai yo  
Nanimo shinjirarezu  
Mimi o fusagu_

_Kimi ni deaeta toki  
Hontou no ibasho mitsuketa  
Nanigenai yasashisa ga  
Koko ni atte  
Bokura mezameru_

_I want to change the world  
Ni do to mayowanai  
Kimi to iru mirai katachi doreba  
Doko made mo toberu sa_

He tried no the scream his head off as they narrowlymissed hitting dump truck.

_Change my mind  
Jounetsu tayasazu niShiranai ashita e tsubasa hiroge  
Habatakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland_

_Bokura wa onaji sekai o  
Oyogi tsuzuketeru  
Tagai no negai e todoku hi made_

_Minna onaji fuan kakaete,  
sasaeaeru yo  
Tachidomaru shunkan ni mitsumeteru  
Kono basho ni iru_

_I want to change the world  
Kono te hanasazu ni  
Mimamoru hitomi o uketometara  
Nandatte dekiru hazu_

Setsuka turned the corner, swerving in to the other lane (meaning they were coming onto head on traffic).

_Change my mind  
Hitori ni sasenai  
Minna koko ni iru  
Donna koto mo tsukinukete ikou  
It's wonderland_

_I want to change the world  
Kaze o kakenukete  
Nanimo osorezu ni ima yuuki to  
egao no kakera daite_

_Change my mind  
Jounetsu tayasazu ni  
Takanaru mirai e te o nobaseba  
Kagayakeru hazu sa  
It's wonderland_

Setsuka turned harshly. The car skidded on the road with a screaming Chrono inside. It hit the side of the sidewalk. Going up onto two wheels and threatened to fall on the passenger's side. It tilted back and fell on all fore of it's wheels.

"Now that's... how you drive." The woman said in a amused tone.

The demon turned shocked eyes to her. His face was still a bit pale form the near death experience. "Please tell me you don't plan on teaching Rosette how to drive like that..." He wheezed out.

"Don't be stupid!" The woman huffed out. "I got a stunt driving school to teach her." She stepped out and walk around the hod of the car and open the door for the blue faced devil. "Get out..." She ordered amused.

"But–but!" He squeaked out. "Y-you me-mea-mean to s-s-s-s-s-say th-that s-s-s-s-s-s-s-she a-al-r-ready kn-knows h-h-h-how?" He half squeaked, half whined.

"Hai." The green eyed jap grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car seat. "Get the equipment Chrono."

He nodded and grabbed his pack from the back seat. The lad stopped in his action. There was a bow and arrows next to the pack. He shrugged and pick them up too, figuring they were somehow important. The two walked down the street to meat their client.

A young man ran up to them looking very sorry. "I'm sorry Lady Setsuka! My neighbors called the Harveneit kyoudai." He huffed out.

"Ummm... what kyoudai mean?" The devil asked sheepishly.

"It means sisters Chrono." Setsuka answered. "You should study more Japanese." She turned back to the man and pointed at his chest. "And stop calling me 'Lady' already! I'm not a real priestess."

"Harveneit?" The devil repeated, just now remembering what the man said before he got confused. The demon pocked his head out from behind the two adults. He looked past them and indeed there was Satella and Fior. They were socking up the attention like a pair of super models. Fior hair was longer, the same length as Satella's. They bother wore the same identical dress. He looked up at Setsuka for an answer.

"They share the same birth day. And not they are not twins. Satella was born exactly one year after Fior's birth." She explained. He nodded completely understanding the hole thing.

"How lame." A coy female's voice mocked. "And your supposed to be the great exorcist Setsuka?" The woman chuckled.

The devil turned angered blood rubies on the woman. He did not like the way this stranger spoked to her, she was almost his sister-in-law after all.

The insulting wench was all dolled up. She wore high class clothes. Her platinum white hair was perfectly pulled back. The attention she lavished on herself would be breath tacking if she hadn't opened her mouth.

"Oi! I exorcize demons. Not control time." Setsuka pulled out a mirror out of nowhere, _(AN: Like Sanzo's fan from Saiyuki)_ and seem to fix her bangs. "Anyways, I wont get all roiled up by someone who has baggy eyes." The emerald eyed lulu joked.

Chrono raised an eyebrow. He looked at Setsuka, then to the other woman, then to Setsuka again. The devil didn't see any bags under the other woman's eyes. _Okay... this is weird. Even for Setsuka. _He thought.

"What are you talking about! My eyes are flawless!" The woman spat. "Your just jealous of my beauty!"

"No, no. I beg to differ." Setsuka chirped. Then to the devil's surprise, the woman's expression changed. It was hard and cold and... serous. Her green spring like eyes turned into the cold unforgiving sea. "Tack a look." The Japanese exorcist said in a harsh threatenly demanding voice.

For a wile it seemed so surreal. Everything seemed to be calm as Setsuka held the mirror in front of the woman's face. Then with out warning the woman's skin began to boil. Her eyes bled out of their sockets and fell to the ground, polling around her feet. Her lips opened on a blood curling scream. The woman's body began to liquify.

"Chron!" Setsuka yelled, snapping the devil out of his trance. "The barriers!"

"Huh? Ho! Right!" He began to fiddle around with his clothes. He began to panic when he felt the demonic aura coming from what now looks like a pile of melting ice-cream.

"There in your right sleeve! Teinousha!" She barked.

The devil quickly reached into his sleeve and pulled out sheets of paper. He gazed confused at the small stack in his hand.

"Finally!" His partner growled. She snatched five strips out of his hand, cutting his finger.

Satella ran up along side of Setsuka. "Damn! It was just the shadow we killed sis!" She turned to the native Japanese woman, and raised an eyebrow in question. Seeming to wont to ask her something but saved it for later. "_LADEN! Erscheinen! Ritter Juwell!_" The Mutig–Ster appeared behind them sword at the ready. "Eröschen!" The Juwel Knight swung it's sword down onto the muck.

"Sister! No!" Fior warning came too late. As soon the glowing blue sword touched it, the summon shattered. Fragments of gem stone shot out everywhere.

Chrono rushed to shelter his friend from the danger, but Setsuka jumped in front of Satella and the bystanders. The Japanese exorcist pulled out one sheet of paper and held it out in front of her. Immediately a transparent blue wall appeared shielding everyone from the blow. As soon as the blast was over the wall disappeared.

"Wow! That was amazing sensei!" Chirped the devil. Everyone else there agreed. The two German woman stared astonished at what they just witness. "Ya... well... It's not over yet!" Setsuka said wiping out the rest of the barriers.

Then the melting mucus erupted, as a tall coral gray demon emerged. No-one could tell either it was male or female. It hade long snowy white hair and dark charred skin. The creature's mouth was split open from ear to ear. It looked like a poorly made wax figure that had bin out in the sun too long. The demon let out a ear piercing howl.

"**_Naze? En sokkuri zonbun shouki biki matamata!_**" She wailed, crying black slime out of her empty sockets. Chrono's stomach churned as the demon's flesh drip off her like thick gravy. It seemed to look at the three woman below. "**_Ittou sanbun_** **_irikireru_** **_joshi! Masaka ittou zonbun shouki biki yoyokagirinaku?_**" The Kuchisake Onna asked shrieking

The three female exorcists stood as still as can be. The sisters looked pissed off, and Setsuka just looked placid.

The violet haired devil was totally lost. He hade no idea of what the demon just said.

"Chrono." The calm woman said smoothly. She extended her hand out to him when he looked at her. "My bow and my arrows."

With a nodded of the head the demon handed her the bow and arrows. The lulu took them and swung the arrows over her shoulder. She lifted to bow up in front of her, and pulled out a single arow. The woman exorcist drew back the bow string, aiming at the demon's center.

The devil eyes grew wide. _What is she thinking! An arow can't kill a demon! _Chrono screamed out in his head. It seemed like the German sisters hade the same opinion. The little devil turned to warn his partner, when he felt un-measurable wrath. He looked up at the devil woman that seemed to have a fixed enraged glare on his female partner. "Setsuka!"

"Supreme Gods..." The exorcist mystical voice chanted. "Bless us so calamity do not befall us." Her arow spackled pink and blue. "Let there be peace love and long life." The Kuchisake Onna dived down at Setsuka for the kill. "Let our descendants prosper and become notable." Soft aqua green pools fixed on the attacking decaying demon. "Not through fortune or fame, but through love and deed." Her right eye twitched. "Ya-da, ya-da, ya-da!" On a loud huff the exorcist shot her spackling arow. It flew strait and true, and struck the devil in the chest. The demon melting/slimy body quickly dried up. As the winds blew gently, the devil's being crumbled into a fine powder. "Well she was weak... but better not leave it to change..." The exorcist mumbled under her breath. She opened the remaining barriers like a fan. The woman whispered a short prayer into the thin and flimsy paper. The edges of the strips lit up a bright cyan color, then the flimsy paper stiffly stood up strait. "Sacred sutras!" The green eyed jap yelled as she throw them up the cloud of dust.

The sutras hit the center of the dark gray powder cloud. The cloud glowed white for a second or two, then it all evaporated into thin air.

Everyone was astonish to say the least. Setsuka raised her hand up as if checking for rain. All five sutras floated down from heaven. They drifted down on the soft breeze. One by one they landed neatly onto the woman's palm, making a perfect little pile.

She turned back around to the very shocked devil. The woman smiled warmly at the boy. "Much more nifty than those crucifies, eh?" She said wile waving them in his face.

"Ya... But sensei, aren't you more powerful than most exorcists are?" The little devil asked.

"Eh?" She asked. Her face and eyes didn't mask her confusion. "What's with calling me 'sensei' thing?"

"Well you did say that you were going to teach me and all..." The devil answered, secretly hoping her used the right word for teacher.

"Touche..." She whispered and swiftly stuffed the barriers back into his sleeve. She spun on her heal and faced their client. "It is done. I've also purified it's remains so the Kuchisake Onna can't possess anyone else." She informed the man.

The man took her hand a shook it harshly. "Arigatou! Domo Arigatou! You live up to your reputation to a dime!" He said a bit too loud for the devil. "So how much do I owe you?"

"Well..." The woman said wile tugging her hand free. Her emerald eyes drifted to the store next to them. "It should cost as much as a case of Kikkoman shouyu."

**

* * *

In the car:**

Chrono slumped in his seat. Now they got paid in soy sauce, of all things. He slumped over more holding his single bottle that was his pay. His crimson eyes looked out the window, now that Setsuka was driving like a normal person. He let out another long sigh that fogged up the window.

"Why soo glum chum?" She asked.

"Well... no offence... but you didn't let me do anything." He huffed out.

"None taken. But, correct me if I'm wrong, you didn't under stand a thing the devil said to me... right?" She responded.

"Ya..." He mumbled. _Got to learn more Japanese..._ The little devil turned to her. "Just out of curiosity. What _did _she say?"

"Fine I'll be your interpreter." She said softly. "Kay from the top she said, '_Why? I just want to be beautiful again!_ _You three_ _are_ _women! Don't you want to be beautiful forever and ever?_'..." She drifted off letting the info to sink into the male devil's head. "Funny isn't it?"

The demon practicality jumped out of his seat. "What's soo funny about that!"

"Women just wont the same thing... to be pretty. It doesn't matter if it's a demon or human at all anymore." The woman answered. "In fact a lots of women have severe mental illness and stride to perfection. The only problem with that is the real problem is inside and they can't reach it, so trying to fix the out side is the only thing they can do."

"They sound like idiots to me... If there's something wrong in the head, go see a psychiatrist." Chrono blew out.

"Now their's the problem of pride. To go to a psychiatrist is admitting you can't fix yourself. And they can't do that." Setsuka informed. "That demon devoured the soles of beautiful woman, and probably some were of women with that mental illness." They paused at a red light. "She inherited those same problems and tried to solve them by killing more pretty girls to replenish her beauty. Kinda like Elisabeth Baths." Hearing the confused sounds the devil was making the woman sighed. "Elisabeth Baths was a woman in the turn of the century. When her husband was away she'll tortured and kill young woman from town. After that, she'll bath in the woman's blood. Believing it made her more beautiful..."

"Ew."

"Ya, ya..." She sighed again. "What would you say to picking up Imouto from work?" She asked the devil already knowing the answer.

"Reallywecan!" He chirped. Then his mood did a nose dive. "But she's working a double shift today..."

"I know that! I meant after dinner, baka."

**

* * *

10:30 PM:**

The devil hopped up and down barely able to contain himself. In his black long sleeved shirt under a white button down T-shirt, with black jeans and black runners. The demon looked quite cleaned up. Man, would Rosette be surprised!

"Will you calm down?" Setsuka asked inside the car.

"I can't! I couldn't stop thinking about her today!" He chirped.

"You do that every day." She grumbled. He didn't listen.

The door opened and out stepped a familiar blond. Wearing her school uniform under her denim coat. She nearly fell over when a certain overly excised demon hugged her around her waist. "What the hell! C-chrono!" She squeaked.

"I missed you all day long!" He cooed, hugging her tighter. "I did so much today so that we can stay together my Angel..."

"Huh?" The lulu asked confused.

"Setsuka said I have to pay rent or else she'll kick me out, and you wouldn't have your cuddle bunny with you at night." He moaned and cuddled closer to her.

The golden blond ran her fingers through his amethyst hair. She began to massage his scalp and stork his ear. This made him purr deep in his chest. "Uxe-to!" The girl yelped and stopped her ministrations. The devil whimpered wile rubbing her head up to her hand begging her to continued. "Anohito ittatte ittou tousha konnichimade!" She squeaked.

"To put it bluntly... yes!" Her Oneesan answer from the car. "I thought he would have enough functioning brain cells to know that on his own!" The elder sister sighed. "But with you around his brain cell resemble a melted DQ Mint Oreo Blizzard!"

"Mint Oreo?" The younger sister mouth began to water at the thought of the sweet ice-cream dessert. Her blue eyes sparkle and twinkle like the stars in heaven, as the devil begged for her attention.

"Fine... if you get in here fast enough, we'll go to the drive-through and grab some alright?" The born jap moaned.

On a joyful squeal the girl hopped over and into the backseat. Followed by an eager demon. He crawled right up next to her and continued hugging her tightly. His angel buckled them up and kissed him on his forehead. Witch only made him cuddle up closer.

Setsuka couldn't help but smile at the cute couple in the back. They just look so goofy and lovy-dovy. She only wish that she could be there when the babies come... but that problem wouldn't come till next year. "I'll be to damn busy at the time anyway..." She muttered under her breath. "Damn this Clairvoyance of mine!" The woman half grumbled, half muttered.

"What was that oneesan?" The blond asked. The ignored the insane Japanese lulu driving and begun bussing the tender ivory neck beside him. "Oi! Quit that... Hehe... That tickles..." The young girl giggled.

"Never mind..." The ever caring sister hummed. _Thing are gona get crazy in this town..._

_

* * *

Author's Note: finally... I'm done! I've updated the latter chapters with the correct terms. If you are still confused by the Japanese in this chapter go to the online dictionary to figure it out... or use your common cents... Anyhoo my cat is looking awfully cute right now... so on with the preview..._

_PREVIEW!_

_Every thing is find and dandy in life isn't it? WRONG! Next chap we get the see some old enemies in the middle of the Cherry Blossom Festival!_

_MG: Sucks to be Chrono in my fics huh?_

S: How so? He gets the girl in each fic! In this one he gets to spend every night with Rosette!

**R: Purr... purr... (hides face in paws)**

_MG: Ya... well... every time he think thing are going hanky dory, he runs start_ _in the brick wall._

S: Like the 3:00 pm brick wall?

_MG: More like the hand of god brick wall..._

S: (scratches head) there's a hand of god brick wall now?

_MG: Uhhh... kinda..._

**R: (stretches out) feed me...**

S: The hell!

_MG: R&R!_


	7. Festival Fun

_Disclaimer: I'm MISOGIRL!!!! Not Daisuke Moriyama. . . as ususal. . .__ weeping, weeping.._

_Author's Note: Well. . . Shadowstar E-mailed me to help out with this chapter. Say 'thank you very much' to them. Now that I know a bit more about the games. . . I can find the Japanese names for them. . . because they're in japan._

_Games and contests at Japanese festivals:_

Rosette: Your pathetic.

_MisoGirl: What?_

**Azmaria: That was mean Rosette. . .**

R: So? It's true.

_MG: Why am I pathetic?_

**A: Your not pathetic Mis. Miso! (panics)**

R: Yes she is!! She had to get someone she doesn't even know to get the info for her!

_MG: That's true. . . I just wanted to get some ideas for family games and events. But when I use Yahoo, all I got was bored games and kitty porn. . . (sweat drop)_

R: . . . pron will take over the WORLD!!!! (flare arms around wildly)

_MG: But I did study Japanese slang for this chapter theo . . . _

**

* * *

**

**Land of the Sun**

**Chapter Eight**

Festival Fun

The little violet haired boy squinted at the sine on the gate. Still after five minuets of staring and squinting all Chrono could make out of the Japanese writing was two words, 'Privet', and 'School'. The rest that was between and after those two he couldn't make out.

The miniature devil shifted his gaze between the locked gate and the rather large bento he carried. To his amazement Rosette forgot to mack and tack a lunch with her to school. With Setsuka off on an errand (he hopes), and Az at school as well, left him with no chose but to make _and _tack the lunch to her. The little love struck demons made her favorites foods and some extra treats too, then made off to the buss, train, and charter bus to her school. He learnt her rout in a brief exchange of words in one of their baths together. First a buss that goes to the train sation, than tack the train and get off at 'Hidamari Bikou', _**then**_ finely get onto the Redi-kakato Ran charter buss that goes right by the front gate of the school. (AN: I have no idea if any of those exist)

Now that Chrono did _all _that running around for her, he is just now getting a sinking felling that he shouldn't be here. His crimson pools spotted a few girls wearing similar uniforms as Rosette but they were black instead of blue, setting up a booth. Some of the girls looked at him but did nothing else.

_Bing-bong Ding-dong!!!_

A bell rang softly in the air. Chrono hoped that he was in time for lunch. Then all of the sudden the ground began to shack. A sea of school girls rushed out into the front yard making a beam line for the booth that just (thankfully) been put up.

The small American was completely shelled shocked.

Then a loud bang reached his pointed ears. A window was opened rather fiercely and out jumped the ex-nun. Her skirt flipped up showing off her white panties with the pink floral design. She landed on an over cast and ran off it. Jumping to the ground, she also made a beam line to the booth. The little demon's angle was then lost in the sea of starving school girls. Looking as if he was a deer stuck in the head lights scrambled to find words to get her attention . . .

"MO!" The periwinkle eyed girl cried out. "En wasuremono mai hirugohan geru!!!" She wined louder.

Laughter broke out after Rosette flakiness was announced, and was soon seen pushed out. His beautiful angle stumbled and fell onto her rear end. Some concerned yells were heard from the trio but they were pushed back. Rosette got to her feet and glared at one particular girl that posed (badly) like a super modal. She wore the same blue uniform as Rosette, and hade long curly black hair with copper under tones. The snob hand large golden hoop earnings with the symbol of beauty on them, all her finger hade rings on them with a wide variety of gems, gold, silver and bronze bangles that nearly went up to her elbows on both arms, and a silver, gold, and bronze braided choker with a heart pendant on it around her neck.

She narrowed her bitter chocolate eyes at the sunshine blond. "Goban tabe ronai zanpan doumeiijin atokin sono akujo Christopher." She spat.

Chrono didn't get all that but he did get 'zanpan' and 'akujo'. That set him off. "Oi! Rosette is NOT an akuji you oban!!" He stomped forwards and was stopped immediately by two gray unformed girls.

"Kurono!!" Squeaked Rosette. She dashed past the two school defense squads and scooped the little man up into her arms. Running past the opened gates she shouted an apology over her shoulder and ran strait into the park across the street. She plopped him down on a bench and flopped to the ground beneath her.

After catching her breath, she sprang up with stars twinkling in her eyes. "That was awesome!!! You totally put little Miss. Koujo Amaya in place!" The golden girl kissed his bottom lip and sucked on it briefly. She broke the (rather pleasing) kiss and begun nuzzling his neck. "I'm soo lucky to have a totally cool lover like you my little bunny!"

Chrono was in a couplet state of ecstasy. "Your giving me all this attention just because I called that akuji a brat?"

"Wha?" She pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Chrono . . . gaki means brat, sweety."

"What?! Then what did I call her then?!"

"Something even better." She hummed into his ear. Her eyes darted to the big bento her little lover was caring. "You made me a bento?!!"

"Yup! I made all your favorite food and I also bought you some chocolate banana milk too." The little devil declared with a proud grin on his face.

On a squeal she squeezes him against her bosom. "You did?!! I could just _kiss_ you!!" She squeaked.

Blushing a bight fuchsia he tilted his head back closing his eyes gently shut. Pushing his lips forwards Chrono prepared himself for the kiss she promised. When it didn't come immediately the mini devil made impatient sounds in the back in of his throat. The young lulu so enamored with the lunch he brought did not see his preparation. But when she heard his soft little moans she turned to him. Flushed chubby cheeks and puckering lips told her that he awaited the kiss she'll give out of pure joy over the food and sweet drink he brought her. Seeing his eyebrow twitched she quickly wetted her lips and softly, slowly closed her mouth around his.

On a deeply satisfied purr the demon let the lulu crank his head back into a very painful position as she kneeled on the bench, straddling him. Her sweet lips dulled the pain greatly. He placed the bento next to them on the bench and ran his hands up her thighs.

A small hand crept under her skit and into her inside leg, it sneaked it's way to her panties and–!

"C–Chrono!" She gasped against his mouth.

The said devil kept his lips fused against hers. His zaftig fingers slid to her opening casing her to moisten. His other palm quickly pulled her back to him when she tried to jump away. He moved his hand up to flip up her skirt, showing off far too much than she liked.

The frightened girl brok the kiss and try yet again to get out of his greedy embrace. The gentle devil strength was proven too strong for the young lulu. She was pulled back toward the demon ending up with his head on her calor bone. Soon soft sweet kisses fallen on her V calor.

"W–what d-d-do you th-think your-your doing!?" She whimpered aloud when he untied the blue cotton tie.

"Making you feel as wonderful as you mack me fell every day." Chrono whispered as his fangs skillfully unbuttoned her top without ripping it. Soon her shirt was open and her bar exposed. With hungry lips he heatedly kissed the top of her left areola. Knotty little fangs quickly unhooked the front clasp before the devil knew what he was doing.

He looked up at her as his hand played with her lower region. His angle face was completely flushed, her eyes where half closed and clouded with pleaser as small tears of fear clung to her ebony eyelashes. He kissed her cotton candy colored, quivering lips.

"I love you Rosette." He whispered against her lips. "I loved you for over five-hundred years. I am loyal to you now as I was then." He kissed her to swallow her gasp as he simultaneously penetrated both her rectum and vaginal cavities. She immediately arched her back braking the kiss and effectively sandwiching the boy's face between her bosoms. Astonished that she reacted like this the devil boy gingerly kissed her harden nipple.

Tears cascaded down her pink cheeks. Stuck between making love to the one she loved more than life it self, and the memories of having her innocents stolen by a monster. "Kurono?"

Hearing his name called he pulled back to caress her lips but was met by tear falling on his face. He was stunned once more that after noon. The devil yanked his fingers and hands out of her underwear. Quickly grabbing his head he slammed it against the back of the bench.

He felt it.

Her mind was in chaos. Caught between within a lover's embrace and trapped in nightmares of the past.

"I'm sorry." The mini devil pleaded. He pulled the young golden lulu down to sit on his lap. "I should have asked . . . I'm just . . . just so. . . . so pathetic. Please don't leave me!!"

The girl raised an eyebrow and shifted to sit next to the young man. She pulled the panicking lad onto her lap as she did so. "How can I leave you? We _live_ together." The high-schooler said the last bit with more humor.

"Oh . . . " The little demon said as his cheeks flush. The pink fuchsia by the way matched the royale lilac of his hair. "I really should start thinking before opening my mouth." The boy rationalized. He waited for the witty remark to come, but when one didn't . . . he turned to his beautiful company, and saw her wolfing down her food (as usual).

He made a move to avoid the on coming rain of food, but was stopped by a tug on the back of his shirt. "What are you doing?" Rosette asked in-between mouthfuls of food. The devil tried to explain himself but his broken-up words and less than vibrant gesturing it all ended up like poor baby talk and a sad game of 'patty cake'. She just sat there staring at him in a perplexed way that once again, the demon fond himself lost in her periwinkle orchids. She silenced him with her free index finger. "I like it when my bunny's on my lap." She cooed into his ear.

The little boy's smiled, his chubby cheeks still pink from embarrassment. He reclined back to his portable cushions. He s̀nuzzled into her warmth as her delict finger combed through his hair. The mini devil soon drifted off to sleep.

**Ten Minutes Later**

A poke and a pinch rudely awoke the small lad. Chrono rubbed his abused cheek, and the sleep out of his eyes. Ruby colored pools blinked at the noon day sun. his gaze drifted up to his 'comforter'. A fields of petals in shades of blue captured his hazy sight. He blinked once or twice and nuzzled back into the feminine warmth. A large sigh hummed above him. The small devil was soon found himself pushed onto the cold hard bench. Chrono sat up in a flash with crumbs falling out of his locks.

"Lunch is over ding dong." Rosette informed. She straitens her skirt, buttoned up her shirt, tied up her tie, and pulled up her thy high socks. The school girl quickly combed through her hair with her fingers, and carful re-clipped her clips back in.

The little demon gazed up at her wishing to be every part she just touched. He blushed at his thoughts that burned his slightly wet eyes. Words fluttered into his mind in his dazed state. The demon knew he hade to respond but all that did was made him even foggier. His throat clasped at sounds randomly that resulted once again in baby talk.

"Nani?" The high schooler blinded raising an eyebrow. "All I asked was, are you going to help Onee-chan with the prep?"

The demon stopped flaring his arms around like a possessed windmill. "Prep? With what?" He quietly answered. The midget demon shrunk back to the bench behind him.

"Nani? _**NANI?!!!**_" The golden blond shrieked. "You've been living here for how long?! Are you so dense that completely missed all the posters everywhere?! Even on the Charter buss!"

"I'm sorry." He squeaked. "I did see them but I couldn't understand what they said . . . " He pulled his knees up to shield/comfort himself.

"Look . . . don't go act like I'll hit you or something. It just the town festival again. The hole city gets into it this time of year. Onee-chan has the biggest shrine here so she hosts a hole crape lode of stuff." She grumbles under her breath. "Hate these kind of stuff . . . _I _never get to do them. Instead of playing the games, eating ice-cream and hanging out with my friends like a normal person dose. I'm the one scooping the ice-cream, picking up the trash, and helping kids catching the fish that call me an ugly old wrinkled up smelly lunch bag!" The girl ranted off.

Chrono looked over at her with an odd expression of disbelief plastered over his face. "Huh? Wha . . . ? Why do they . . . ?"

"I don't have any natural Japanese beauty. Thought you knew that . . . " Rosette said with a rather large sweat drop hanging off her temple, with that said and done she scampered off back to school. The said young lulu stopped and twirled around to face him, making her skirt lift up high enough to let her undies peek out at him. "FYI,joshikou onri means 'girls only'! So don't try coming onto the grounds again!" With that last bit of information the joshikousei toke off.

He just sat there not understanding what she meant by 'Japanese beauty'.

**

* * *

**

The bell rang. The joshikou onri pored out its youth. The girls busily chatted away on a number of things, the next test, the next big movie, needless information, but most importantly the town's up incoming Cherry Blossom Festival! They spoke of the kimono's their gona wear, wether or not to cosplay, what temple their gona goes to . . . All the wile a scrubbed golden blond scrubbed the floors feverishly as if she was erasing all the back ground noise. Sighing as she yet again cracked the floor, she grabbed her bag she stormed out of the building as fast as she could. As she approached the school gates where she saw Anna and Mary giggling away to someone, she couldn't see. Until on of them pointed in her direction, and violet head popped up.

"Rosette mai-ai!" The little demon called as his face lit up.

She blush a bright tomato red as he attracted far too much attention than she would have liked. She ran up to him then the golden jogakusei grabbed him a dragged him away from praying eyes. "I swear, sometimes you're too much Chrono."

"But your are . . . " He whispered as his ears pointed down. "Didn't I say that right? 'Mai-ai' doses mean 'My love' right?" He squeaked.

"Yes it doses . . . but you can't just yell that stuff out like that . . . " She said as the blush reached her ears.

He smiled loving her reaction. "You're so cute when you blush like that . . . " The little guy hummed.

She jumped and started to talk back but was interrupted. "KAI!!!" The two from earlier popped up from behind them. "That was so kawaii!" they squealed in unison. "Oh . . . don't stop now. It was getting so sweet there." They teased together.

"You guys quit teasing us!!" Rosette roared and stared to shoot out threats of imaginable and unimaginable torture. The mini devil just stood there and sighed. _Some things never change._ He thought to himself.

"So . . . are you gona do it?!" Mary appeared in front of him.

His head bussed out of control as his shocked eyes grew into the shapes that resembled dots. Rosette hade a similar look on her face when her rants were ignored. The hole moment seemed to spend in the air as if waiting for his answer. "Ummm . . . what?" Was all the dumbfounded boy could mustered.

"You know." The redhead started. "COSPLAY!!!"

Remembering they're earlier discussion he answered the same way as before. "Like I already said. I have no idea what your talking about."

The two lilies put on shocked horrified faces, which were kinda funny to Rosette. "What kind of kid are you?!" They again yelled in unison.

Rosette giggled a bit as they started to freak out. The said girl turned around to explain to highly confused devil. "Cosplay is when you dress up as a charter from a book or a show Chrono." She said waving her hand a bit. "And anyways girls, Chrono can't compete in that. He's gona help me out at the stands over at Onee-chan's, right sweetie-pie?"

"But. Your Sis is gona host the competition this year."

"What? Isn't she gona do the karaoke thing again?"

"Not what it said on her flyer . . . " Mary stated as she pulled out one of the flyers.

"What? Really? Letmeseethat!" Rosette squeaked as she pluck the paper from the other blond's hands.

"So anyways . . . considering this is your first time ever . . . are you gona sign up together?" Anna asked as she turned to Chrono. Her face dropped when she saw sweat flying off his face as he watched Rosette ripped the flyer in two.

"WHAT?! Don't you two ever listen?! We'll be too bus–" the golden blond started but was almost immediately push aside.

"Come on Chrono. It's not too late now to sign up." Mary interrupted.

"We're gona go too!" Anna begged.

"Yup!" The bubbly blond chirped.

"I'm gona be the beautiful princess . . . " Anna did some sort of pose that Chrono couldn't place.

". . . and I'm gona be her samurai!" Mary finished and posed with her.

"Ummm . . . that's nice . . . " The demon answered still a bit daze and confused.

"You guys can do that too!" The air head chirped.

"They can't copy us ding-bat. The princess and samurai is our thing." The freckled faced one nagged.

"But they should . . . it's more fun that way! And besides . . . they make a cute little couple." Mary complained.

The said couple stood at the side lines not getting one word of say in this. Chrono mind just twirled and bussed on the over load of questions and information, just learning of the festival over lunch. Wile Rosette attempted to get the fact that the two in question are not gona cosplay because they'll be working at the time.

"I KNOW!!!" Mary bursted with her overly bubbly attitude. "They can do a yomeiri theme!!"

"YOMEIRI?!!" Rosette screamed.

"Awe . . . wouldn't Chrono look soo kawaii on an takishi–do?" Anna cooed.

"Taki–what–ie?" Chrono asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya! Don't you think Rosette would wonderful all dolled up in a uedingudoresu?" Mary chimed in turning Rosette to wards him.

"Uh?" Chrono droned out not getting any of it.

Rosette tuned a bright red as pink smoke puffed out of her collar. She pummeled the two at the same time with one blow, with a dead stare off into the unseen distance. The young amazon quickly grasped the mini devil's hand and stormed off down the street. Leaving behind her two poor victims to lick their wounds.

Chrono peered up at his beloved wanting to clear the bussing confusion inside of his head, but as soon as he made the slatiest sound. . .

"It's nothing. Forget it. They're both idiots." The youthful blond barked like a military officer.

Nothing else was said after that. They just hopped onto the charter buss, train, and bus home, all the wile Rosette's magenta blush never faded.

**

* * *

**

Rosette ripped her hand out of Chrono as he whimpered not wanting to let go as the came back. The teen quickly removed her shoes and skipped off to the livingroom wile calling for her sister/guardian. "Onee-chan!! I came right home like you said. . ." The last bit was lost when white satin was flopped on top of her. It took some effort to get it off the girl, due to the sheer amount of the fabric.

Chrono assist the former angel with the silken cloth. He lifted it above his head as he examined it. "Uh? What is this?" The demon wondered. Upon closer inspection the fabric in question hade elegantly embroidered flowers, mandarin birds and waves motif in soft off-white colors.

"It's–it's–it's. . ." The girl stuttered.

"Mo! That was hard to get right. . . damn new soft wear. . ." Setsuka huffed out. "Too meany buttons and useless bells and whistle for my liking." The Japanese woman rubbed her temples as she moaned.

"Onee-chan? W–why is an u–uedingudoresu doing. . .?" The younger sibling continued to stutter.

The little man looked up at the (for once) greatly exhausted Setsuka. He swallowed some spit to moisten his dry throat. "Ummm, Setsuka? You probably already know this, but I'm not so good at Japanese yet and I'm still completely lost on what happen earlier. . ." The little guy trailed off near the end of his sentence, being a little embarrassed.

"First off, cosplay is for stories and/or entertaining story idea, not dirty perverted old man fantasizes." She stated for no apparent reason. "A yomeiri is a marriage ceremony. Takishi–do directly translates to a tuxedo and a uedingudoresu is a wedding gown, which is that." She finished pointing to the nearly competed kimono between himself and Rosette.

It was the devil's turn to blush. His pupils shrunk a bit as the gown fell out of his stunned fingers. _Marriage?!!_

Rosette lifted it up in her fist and shook it slightly at her sister. "What are you doing with this?!"

"Well it was a no-sankyu-atae. . . I might as well use it." The elder sister shrugged. "FYI, there's going to be kids at this so no announcing naked."

"Wha?" Was all Rosette could muster.

**

* * *

**

Rosette grumbled throughout dinner and was still gnarling in the bath. Chrono sighed as he scrubbed in-between his toes. The young lad looked over to his lovely company. She was at the moment scratching her scalp clean. The shampoo bubbles ran down her arms and her jaw. Slowly tracing the curve of her neck and collar bone. Dipping down quickly in-between he overly developed. . . He turned his gaze down to his feet before it got too complicated. He let out an even louder sigh than before.

"What is it?" His angle asked him as she started to rinse her golden locks. The demon turned to her and blinked. "You sound like some kid with a trick candle on his birthday." She replied.

He blinked once then twice and grinned a devilish grin. "Just picturing you in a western wedding gown." He devil child replied.

Her face turned bright red as imaginary pink smoke puffed out of her ears. "Why are you thinking that now?!" She squeaked. "Your just doing this to embarrass me aren't you?" She whispered. "And Onee–chan too. . . making that uedingudoresu for me. . ." The young lulu gnarled under her breath. "Just what was she thinking anyways?"

"Well maybe she was trying to make you fell more comfortable with the. . ." The little hell raiser drifted off to a soft whisper.

"With the what? Kurono?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. The girl scooted of her stool and crawled to him. "Huggle Bunny. . . what are you trying to say?" The angelic lulu asked on all fours asked the wide-eyed demon.

He began to sweat and shake as bodily urges took over him. "Y–you know. . . with-with the. . . my–!" Chrono said and somehow controlling his carnal desires. The little guy nearly fell off his own stool he was shaking so much.

"You?" The girl laughed and ran her smooth fingers through his hair. "Silly! We _sleep_ in the same bed. I wake up in _your_ arms. The first and last thing I see in the day is _you_. So could I be any _more_ comfortable? Hm?" She giggled, emphasizing key words in her mini speech. "_And_ some times when you're really a good wittle bunny, I 'help' get you all squeaky clean. . ." She said with a sly smile and half lidded eyes as her hand squeezed a sponge. She giggled at his blushing reaction and set to work on his shoulders and collar bone.

He bit his lip and swallowed down nothing. The boy stared at her singing ocean eyes and humming lips. He took a deep breath and slowly, gently, but still rapidly pull her down for a lip lock. Startled she jumped back causing them to fall. She landed on her back with the demon still firmly attached to her mouth. Chrono moved up, ending up straddling her. "Rosette." He started with his eyes closed. "I'm a demon. You shouldn't be so coy or doing. . . whatever your doing with me!" The devil blurted the last part out. "Rosette. . ." He sighed. "What you doing, even if you think your just playing or teasing, it make my iner demon think you want to. . . to. . . cupulate with me." He finished softly and fixing the word to be more gentle with the rape victim he loved.

Her eyes went wide and quickly pushed him off herself. In a flash she was on her feet and wrapped in her pink and white bath-wrap. She opened the door and stepped into the doorway when Chrono voice reached her no higher than a coo of a dove. "I love you. . . and that didn't happen because I wanted to make love with you."

After that happened Chrono spent some time alone in the steam filled room. He finally got out not bothering to finish or to rinse off the soapy film. With his skin wrinkly, the small demon slipped into his pajamas. The lilac haired boy shuffled out into the hallway and slowly trudged to the stairs. A gingerly soft hand stopped him. He turned to meet deep forest emerald green pools.

"Walk with me." The sisterly figure said calmly. He nodded and flowed. He shuffled his feet as he went but kept up. She led him down an old dirt road behind the house/temple. They stopped at the large sacred rope with sutras in front of a large ancient forest. . . The young demon raised an eyebrow at the elder woman. She leaned on it and stared off into the wood, like she was looking at a mirror.

Before the devil could ask a word of question, she spoke. "I talked with Rosette." That made the mini demon's tongue turn into sand. "We came to the conclusion that as the 'older sister' I'm aloud to teas her, and she being the 'younger sister' she's aloud to have a hissy-fit." The young woman said flapping her hand.

"Uh?!!" The child look alike demon asked.

The young woman look back at him blinking once. "I was saying that we, as sisters, patched things up." She said as her peridot eyes dropped. Setsuka stretched her arms above her head, wile spidering her fingers together. The demon tilted his head to the side mildly wondering what would occur if she was with them in the nineteen–twenties. "That would have benefitted no one."

"Wha–!?" The odyssey colored haired boy jumped back, forgetting the ocean pooled, black navy haired woman. "B–but with your abilities. . ."

Her arms dropped to her sides, and seemed to stare off into space and time itself. "Well. . . Aion would never ordered you too kidnaped Little Maggie. I wouldn't be able to open your hart, and most likely give ya all a migraine. Joshie would have been adopted by a kind young childless couple with his sister's objections, he would become a child psychologies and write novels in his spar time. Later he would die from demon related causes. Azy would have died from resurrecting her foster mother, Remy was unable to save her. Finally. . ." Setsuka took a deep breath wondering if she should tell him this knowing his reaction. "Rosette. After being separated from her brother she wouldn't be adopted. Not having a loving family or any teaching, she would have become a street prostitute. Once reaching to right old age of thirty–five, she would be murdered and landed in the missing persons files two months afer her death. Her file will collect dust in the cold files and be forgotten forever as if she never was."

No sooner than her sentence was said, the young lady was pined up to a tree, getting a very painful migraine. "_**I. Would. Never. Let that happen to her!**_" The once little devil was holding her up by ther shoulders. He let out a deep threatening growl to prove his point. The Miko on the other hand was more or less distracted by the condition of his pajamas. She brought back to reality by all the horrored treatment he was thinking of doing.

She calmly ran her fingers through her hair. "I know that. But in that reality that shale never be, _and I rather like it like that_, you never met her and how do you love someone if you never **M–E–T**?" She sighed out.

Stunned the devil let her down. "S–Sorry." He mumbled.

Setsuka just smiled and playfully pocked him in the chest. "Well I'll say, you successfully changed you pajamas set into a beach vest and hoochie shorts." The woman giggled.

The young male demon flushed a deep red seeing that indeed he tore up his clothing. Chrono quickly changed back into his smaller form and looked like he lost a fight with a blender. Blushing a hole new shade of red began to run indoors. Ahead of him was the woman that was still a mastery to him in so meany was. Wile running down the stone-lined path he found himself wondering why she brought him there just to tell him that she made up with Rosette.

"Ho! Ya! That's right. I was meaning to ask you that but that can wait till after the festival, but before the other thing!!" Setsuka calls out to him from the house.

**

* * *

**

It was hectic. Chrono barely hade time to piss it was soo bissy. Making signs, setting up booths, practically burning a hole in the ground where he walked. On the night just before the big annual events happen, he slept like the dead. In the morning he was aroused out of his peacefully deep slumber by Rosette's debating with herself.

"Oh. . ." She moaned to herself in the mirror. "Which one should I wear?" Piles of discarded yukatas scattered around her. "I like this one. But I'm rather fond of this one." The young high school lulu inspected the two garments in her slender hand.

The little devil yawned and stretched like a cat on the bed. He swung his feet over the bed and massage the back of his sore neck. Yawning once more he snuck up on her.

Still detracted from her wardrobe debate she continued talking to her reflection. "This one is pretty, and it'll go with his hair. But on the other hand so is this one, and it goes with his eyes. But this creamy caramel one will go with his deep bronzy tan. . . " She whined at her hard decision before her. The golden lulu squeaked when the thin but muscular arms wrapped around her waist and a deep rumbling purr echoed behind her.

He felt her slowly turn around in his arms. Her wide innocent denim blue pools peered down at him timidly. "I–I'm sorry. D-did it wake you?" She stuttered slightly. He blinked his garnet emblazon baggy eyes and hummed. Brushy lightly a soft kiss on her collarbone. She flush a golden rose an fruity vanilla as her perfect ruby lip pressed together, suppressing the urge to kiss him back.

Chrono leaned back, his hair simmered in vintage violets colors. His eyes played over her body in her underwear. Her white silk front-clasp bra softly shined in the light of the new day sun, as did her matching panties. Quickly he unclasped her bra and watched as it bounced off her larger sized bust. The golden rose teats harden in the cool morning air, but he warmed them quickly with his palms. The small devil massaged her large cups and ran his thumbs around the nipples. He ran the tips of them to the canter of each tit, then slowly presses in, watching as the areolas fold over his nails. They were soon replaced with his hungry mouth.

That earned him a loud gasp to escape her tourmaline lips. "Kurono!" She breathed softly as her knees began to quake. Her legs gave out under her and nearly fell if Chrono wasn't quick on his feet. He laid them down among the scattered piles of her light weight cotton yukatas.

"Rosette. . ." She felt him ran his hand down her arm and guided it to her hip. "I'm going to touch you now." He cooed sweetly as ginger cream into her ear. The dark alexandrite haired devil moves her hand over her center. "Show me how you want to be touched. . ." The little bunny boy blew past her ear as he slipped his hand under her's. "Guide me." Chrono murmured as he nibbled her neck and jaw line.

Her hand hesitantly slid under her undies. Slender feminine fingers made thicker masculine ones to play with her clitoris. She showed him how she wanted to be pinched, toyed, press down on and how to draw small little circles with it. Then she did what he didn't expect in the lest. Her sleek olive fingers pushed his index and middle fingers into her cavern. His angel practically forced him to pump in a feverish way, of corse he wouldn't dare disappoint his Rosette.

He kissed her neck and occasionally squeezed her beast as his hand played to her rhythm. The little devil asked a few questions that could have been dealt with earlier, like were his claw cutting her, or were three fingers too much. His responses were only breathly gasps and sweet moans. He kept up the pace as he teased her body with kisses and feathery touches. Chrono swallowed her scream as she reached her climax.

Her love spilled over their digits and soiled her panties. They removed their hands from the silk underwear. Rosette stared at the liquidly past on her hand and sneered in disgust and quickly rubbed it off on the carpet. She made of mental note to cut that section out and burn it later.

"Now that's a shame." He mused as he sipped the nectar off his fingers. "_I_ would have cleaned it off for you. . ." The demon hummed as he lapped it up from his palm. She flush dark red and called him a perv in the third degree. He ignored her and expected her bod. She was dripping her sweet juices, and he could smell it. He gave her one of his wide toothy grins. "It'll be a shame to waste it. . ." He hummed amused.

His head dove down so quickly she couldn't catch him in time. When her fingers met his silky lavender hair, his clapper was already working its magic. Her long nails scraped his scalp accompanied by a loud feminine moan. He moved quickly in-between her legs, never straying far from her core. The little demon knelt up as her rapidly hoisted her knees over his head.

She squeaked when her position changed so fast, his knees pressed to the mid of her back as her knees hung snugly over his shoulders. The young lulu yelped even louder when she felt him tugged her panties out of the way. His sly little tongue slithered past the lips and in her cavern. He purred as her moister seeped around his clapper.

"C–Chrono! N–No don't! N–Not here–!" Her protests ended on a silent scream. She arched her back as the sensation didn't die down but increased. Sparling her arms out, grasping what little sport she could.

He felt her knees quivering against his ears and her feet twitch on his back. "Is that how you like it huh?" The devil smiled against her opening. "Slow, smooth, with a little swirly wiggle?" He did just that. He moved slow and smoothly as his tongue wigged against her walls as it swirled around. Her climax came quickly, and it hit hard.

He helped her sit on his lap gently. Her breath was heavy, and her throat was a bit strained from her screams earlier he expected. Her cheeks turned a bordello pink as her dolphin blue eyes cleared. He followed her gaze and saw his thick throbbing manhood. A playful quirk pulled as his lips. "I'll let you decide when _he'll_ venture there." He hummed as her love dripped off his chin.

He let out a booming laugh as she pushed down flat on his back. Rosette lepted to her feet and quickly striped herself of her soiled undies. The young woman then slipped into a strapless tube–shaped bra with a matching glorified loincloth. Their color almost matched her skin tone just a bit more pink. She turned around to the still giggling devil shads of reds and pinks still playing across her cheeks. "Stop laughing so hard! Y–you. . . you. . . _baka chikan!!!_" She squealed like a piglet.

A wide jack-o'-lantern smile spread across his face. "Well . . . my surroundings make it very difficult for me **not **to be one . . . " He hummed out through grinning teeth. The little devil arched up on his haunches as his eyes took in her figure in her lingerie of chose. His lover fallowed his gaze and made a cute little squeak. Then they engaged a little chasing game around her bed. She protested they didn't have time to play, and he just ignored her. The devil lepted over the bed and easily caught her in his arms, and the two fell onto the bed.

His hands worked quickly, sneaking under her bra and toying with her breasts. "Chrono . . . we don't have time for this. We need to get ready for the festival." The golden haired high school girl giggled and wiggled.

His hand quickly found its way back to her bosom. He gently squeezed it as the other wined itself around her back. His mouth quickly began working on her harden nipples. Nibbling and gently nipping and open-mouthed suckling. He heard her half moaned, half whines to him. He raised his head up and gazed deeply into her pools. "I got you now . . . and I'm not letting you go." The devil said evenly. He lowered himself back to her cleavage, her eyes fallowed him as he descended. "_**AND **_I haven't cuddled or played with you at all in forever!" He whined into her bust.

"I know that!" She whined back and covered her face with one of her hands. "But we can do that all night tonight." When she took her hand off her face and looked at the devil on top of her, she regretted her words.

He smiled at her with a wide toothy grin. "All night?" He hummed in a seductive tone. "Seems to me you want to now thou . . ." His hand slipped its way down to her crotch as her moisture wetted her underwear. "Dose that mean . . . well . . . ummm . . . you know?" He implied as his lips kiss her ear.

"Like hell it dose!" She said playfully. The young girl flipped them over and pined his arms above his head as she straddle him. "Every haka, like myself, dreams of the time she gives herself to her lover. . ." Rosette tailed off dreamily. "**AND!**" She gritted her teeth at the small demon beneath her. "If you keep begging for it it'll be more like 'pity sex' than 'love making'." She hissed.

He didn't try to reason with her. It did make sense to him mostly, mostly he just wanted to 'make her his' so to say. "So . . . no sex, no love making huh?" Chrono smiled to himself as he schemed. "You're a tuff nut to crack." He pulled his arms free and swung them around her body and stood up. Her center pressed snugly against his abbs. She stared up at him wide eyed at his near eight foot tall form. "So how about now, hot stuff?" He throw her a wink.

She made a cute little squeak as he lifted her up above his head, nearly hitting the ceiling. He lightly laid her down on the bed and began his assault. The poor you girl begged lusciously as her squeals echoed through out the house hold. Laughter tore at her quivering body under his crude claws.

He loved the sound of her laughter. She squirmed helplessly, and her defenses were useless against his attacks. His pointed ears picked up the girl's plea in-between giggles, squeals, and hiccups.

"I think I preferred it when you're molesting me!"

She immediately regretted those works when he let out a booming laugh. "Alright if that's what you want!" So he began to do so, playfully toying with her thighs and breasts as well kissing her neck. She kept on squirming because he was still tickling her. Almost right after the door to her room was swung open and bouncing in was the older sister.

Setsuka tossed clothes on top the young couple. "NOOOO! Hangky–Pangky in my house!" She rested her hand on her hips, thoroughly enjoying herself. The two on the be shot up and fixed a glare on her. "That's right. None of this sha-nan-igins." She gestured with her hand to the black and white clothes. "Their's your clothes . . . you should have some fun before tonight." The Japanese woman sighed loudly. "Wear them . . . I spent all week making them." She said as she closed the door behind her.

Rosette picked up one of the articles of clothing and held it up under her neck. It looks like one of those dresses from the 1600s to 1700s that you only see on dolls now. The skirt hade volume, with a number of frills and it fell just above the knee. The top piece carried on the white and pure thyme. Snow white ruffles lined it as well as ribbon bows. It was strapless with the classic cris-crossing of white ribbons down the front. She blushed a gorgeous pink seeing Chrono's wide grin. Her eyes grew evan larger upon seeing the accessories for the dress. A frilly white parasol, a white bunny in a matching dress, and one of those maid headdress thing.

The young demon picked up the other article of clothing. It was black and it came in two. The top was long sleeved and the pants that covered his feet. He guessed the bright red scarf was supposed to go with it. The lavender haired devil raised an eyebrow at his love's mortified mixed with jealousy expression. "What?"

"How come _you _get to be the ninja?!" She whined as she tossed her costume at him. He caught it in mid air with one hand and stared at her. "Why am _**I**_ the one to dress up as the stereotypical rich spoiled English brat in the 1600s?!" She snarled at the clothes. On a heavy sigh the young lady bowed her head and slumped her uper body. "Why can't I be a Kunoichi?" The golden sunrise haired lulu whined.

Chrono hade no idea what a Kunoichi was, but figured it hade some thing to do with ninjas. He shook the thought out of his head and flashed her a wide grin. "Now, now . . . you're not a spoiled brat." He hummed reassuringly. "I bet anything you'll look great in it. I mean that your sister made it just for you after all."

"I suppose you're right . . . " She sigh defeated. She wiggled into the surprisedly tight skirt. His young angel helped him undress and dress wiles she was half dressed. The demon was quite surprised to find it comfortably loose. He didn't know why he thought it would be tight in the first place. The devil shrugged into his shirt and soon felt Rosette running her small delicate hand over the mesh on the front of the shirt. His cheeks pinked at the fell of her slim fingers tracing his well-toned muscles. He gazed down at her and her cheeks pinked themselves.

She turned on her heels and rushed over to the rest of her clothes. "D–didn't know Onee–chan could sew that well . . . " Rosette mumbled. The teenaged girl picked up her strapless top and frowned. The amethyst haired man peeked over his scarf at her. "Made this herself, my ass!" The under dressed girl then speed off out of her bed room, down the hall and stairs, then out into the front yard.

Setsuka sighed heavily to herself a quickly strapped on her imouto's top before she died of embarrassment. The yard was filling up by people. "Guess I should have hidden purchase better from you . . . " The jade eyed woman chuckled to her self as her cut off the price tag on the top.

"YOU!" The golden angel spun on around to point a finger at her sister.

The older woman just calmly looked the younger over. Scratching her chin a bit as she hummed deeply in her chest, then suddenly snapped her fingers. "I know what's missing." The ember haired woman chirped, and pulled out a packet of white fishnet stockings.

"Wha–!" Rosette gasped. "I'm not wearing that!!" She squeaked.

Her sister pouted. "Put them on. One. Two. Three. NOW!" Black onyx hair sparkled as the fussy adult shoved the package inches away from the golden girl's face.

On a huff, Rosette took the packet and skillfully opened it. She pulled one out and saw with dread the frilly lace and shiny ribbon bow. Quickly she put it one and fallowed the action with the other. Chrono, who fallowed after her, just enjoyed watching her get into the white fishnet stockings. Setsuka pointed to the white buckled leather dress shoes, and rosette easily stepped into them. When the two women looked at him, he flustered, so without thinking he went down on one knee and handed Rosette her accessories wile bowing his head.

"Well . . . good to see you're in character." Setsuka mused as she tied the odd head dress thing(AN: I don't know what it's called), on Rosette.

The young lulu groaned and rolled her eyes. "So, where am I this year?" She droned out.

Setsuka placed a pointed finger on her chin and raised an eye brow. "I thought you didn't want to work." The sea foam eyed Japanese beauty hummed.

"But I always work at the festival!" The teenaged sister stated.

"Well. . . Azy and her class, along with some other classes are hosting most of the booths. Also I gave most of the high school and collage clubs permission to do some fund raising, so no harm there. A bunch of the neighborhood kids are going to volunteering once they learned that I'm housing the Cosplay competition this year." She said wile scratching the side of her head. "OH! Don't worry about the goldfish _we_ got that covered." The midnight lulu giggled. The woman skipped off, her koi fish print yukata waved behind her and made the fish swim about. She stood next to a man holding a very restless Joshua, who was surprisingly Ewan Remington.

The two men stared and gaped at one another. Rosette shared a similar look of shook on her face at seeing the man, who everyone knew hade an uncontrollable crush on her sister but couldn't speak a half decent word let alone a sentence. Setsuka looked back and forth between the Cosplaying love birds, and the koi fish yukata wearing trio. "Ah. . . well he finally said a sentence to me."

"What?" The couple said stunned.

"How you get big so fast?" The fertility expert said with his hand half raised.

"He said, 'My dog ran south'." The young priestess hummed happily. "Not terribly romantic, and completely out of context, not the mention he doesn't own a dog. . ." She giggled lightly. "But still, a sentence's a sentence. Right? Anyways Ewan." The ebony night beauty gingerly lay her hand on his. The young ex-priest stiffen and Chrono swore he could see his skin tingling with delight. "We better go to our both now, before the goldfish are stolen and chucked at nerds."

"BAM–BAM!!" The infant in Remington's arms beating his hands on his little feet.

"That's right!" The motherly sister chirped with a big grin. "You get to beat the hell out of a drum." She said in a sweet baby voice and lead Ewan by the hand to their both.

The two watched as the pair disappear into the growing crowd. The demon smiled at the new, well-balanced couple. He stood there watching an excited hopping Rosette, squealing about being free to play at the festival this year. She started to ramble off in Japanese. He got a few words but he wasn't really listening. His eyes stared off in the direction where Setsuka and Ewan walked off. The demon didn't know why, but with all the happiness he felt fore then a looming shadow of sorrow hung over them.

"Chrono! Get your butt in gear! I want blue berry chocolate pancakes." The bouncing angel tugged on his arm.

"Alright. Alright Rosette. I'm coming." He smiled and let her lead him. The amethyst hired man fallowed her out into the streets wile he shrugged off the heavy weight on his heart.

After running back and getting her wallet, the two enjoyed their battercakes, one more than the other. After they finished their meal, the two went off to see the attraction that Rosette always wanted to go see.

Chrono took her to the hall of mirrors. It was like the ones in the 1920s, but to his surprise they were colored ones. The young girl laughed when one made her look like Grimace. Chrono didn't ask who was this 'Grimace' characters was, he was just having fun watching her. She ran and bounced around like she was a kid again.

"Chrono!!" She waved at him from around the corner. "Come look at this one! It's like a tie die!" She squealed with delight. He fallowed her and saw the multicolored glass. "My hair looks like a rainbow." The young angel giggled. The devil was more fixed on the real thing than an illusion. "It almost looks like a special effect in one of those old movies." She mused and turned up and looked at him. Rosette flushed at the look in his eyes and the smile tugging on his lips.

He tilted her chin up gently and gave her a soft sweet kiss. He lingered there a wile and slowly pulled back. Her eyes were wide and her face was red from embarrassment. The two soon heard sounds of disgust made by a little voice. The pair turned and saw a sour faced boy. Chrono smiled, flashing his teeth. "Well, moshimoshi little guy." He said, stepping back a little away from Rosette.

"Sawannai-de. You're covered in coodies!" The little one hopped away and turned on his heel. "Aniki!" He ran off to his big brother and hid behind him.

The white cladded girl grabbed his hand and ran out of the attraction. Once out on the street she slowed down to a brisk walk. The demon's long strides matched hers quickly. He looked bak at the exist and the raised eyebrows of the people around them.

"Was it just me . . . or was he glaring at us?" The tall demon asked. He suddenly bumped into his choice bit of calico. His ruby red eyes peered down at her long golden waves of satin like hair.

She turned up to look at him and flashed a bright smile to didn't reach her ocean depths pools. "That was Riku." The young girl exhaled. "He thinks he's a player just because some patsukin think he's bishonen." She puffed out her cheeks and started stomping a bit, which Chrono thought was cute. "The bonkura that can't take a hint. He kept asking me out, before I met you. He freaked when I told him about us, saying 'Kono ama!! Nani-yo anta? Baka-mitai busu!' . . . " His angel sniffled a bit and wiped her cheek. "Now he's just a self-proclaimed stalker."

The devil decided not to ask how one can be a self-proclaim stalker. "He said what?!" Chrono still didn't under stand Japanese slang yet, but he could tell when it is an insult.

"You heard right, he said I was ugly and called me a bitch." She rubbed her eyes again. "Why am I crying?" She wondered. "I don't even like the baka ka."

"Yo! Hafu-ameko sharmuta burakumin!" The hateful lad came up behind them holding his little brother's hand. "Is hon goshujin kareshi maro uketamawaru ware kei? Kare ninsou raiku ippi haku-jin rijekuto ichiyou ware." He chuckled. "Ikan ippi chibi yarima maro irikireru . . ." His little brother gasped and covered his ears.

A vain throbbed in the middle of the handsome devil head. He pulled his hand free from the insulted woman's grip. The demon walked ominously to the little piss-ass. He raised a fist, using very little muscle and slammed it into the little prick's face. His face flown back with spirts of blood and he stumbled back and coughed out a few teeth. The little boy gaped up at him in amazement. Chrono cracked a smile down at him. "Coodies don't look so bad now, uh little guy."

A quick hand pulled the strong demon back. Rosette was on a full out run as best as her skirt allowed. They ran for two blocks and turned a corner. She slowed to a stop and bended over gasping for air. "Why did you hit him?!" She wheezed out.

"Why shouldn't I?!" Chrono yelled not meaning to. "On one can say those things about **MY **angel and gets away with it!" He proclaimed wile shaking his fist.

"I'm flattered and all . . ." She said in-between gasps for air. "_BUT! _Senseless violence is prohibited."

"SENSELESS?!! By the way he was treating you Rosette, I hade more reasons than the Dalai–lama!" His statement didn't make much sense to him, but he didn't care . . . he was furious! "Everyone there could say that he was kenka uten noka!"

"Hello! I'm a rashamen's girl here, Chrono!!" He said waving her arms around.

He did understand that, but guessed it was racist term. His ears drooped remembering the poor treatment that westerners get in some parts of Japan, and they were living on the edge of one. She stood out in the land of the sun, with her pale white skin, her hair the color of sun rays, her deep blue hypnotic eyes, and her pink . . . well you know.

He cupped her cheek with his hand and gently turned her head to face him. Their lips met no sooner that she was turned to face him. He kissed her softly and sweetly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He kept kissing her until her tears stopped flowing and his gilt melted away. They rocked back onto their heels. The young sunshine lulu soft delict cheeks turn a light sugary pink.

She twirled her index fingers together, and childishly kicked her feet about. The young golden-red eyed devil smiled at his younger love. Her sweet innocense child like nature always warmed his heart. Then his young angel began to something cut, comical, and odd at the same time. She was moving side to side trying to look over and around him wile trying not to move her feet. Her eyes were wide and curious.

He turned his torso around to see what hade caught her attention. There was a decent sized sign with charactures of small animals on it. His gold shimmering ruby pools looked between her and the sign, then let out a loud sigh. His shoulders slumped and he pointed a weary finger behind him. "Want to go?" Her eyes sparkled with big shining stars glimmering in them, and nodded her head.

He sighed heavily and shook his head. The handsome gentleman lightly places his arm around her waist and gingerly held her hand. Bright ocean blue eyes blinked up at him owlishly. "Whatever my lady wants, my lady gets." He grinned.

Her blush reached the root of her hair. "A ninja wouldn't say that Kurono bunny . . ." She smiled back but still let him lead her. Excitement pulsed through her and it made her feet to skip. "KAWAII!!" She hopped out of his arms and dashed off to the petting zoo station.

He sighed and rolled his shoulders then straiten his scarf. Claws scratched his scalp as his eyes watched her pet all the fluffy creatures. All the llamas, lam, and rest of assortments of little offsprings. Some lams and rabbits crawled onto her lap and she gathered one onto her petit arms. He leaned on the fence surrounding the zoo for babes. The other small children didn't even seem to notice the teen-aged beauty amongst them.

"Well hello Chrono." A calm voice called him.

His ears twitched and he turned his head toward the sound. Claire placid smile greeted him. She was dressed in the scrubs the zoo keeper wear. "She's having fun . . ." The burnett hummed sweetly.

"Yea." He hummed as well. "She kept on saying that before now she wasn't able to enjoy herself at the festival, 'cause she's always working." He smiled as she let a black little lam hop out her arms.

"Yup. I always saw her running around cleaning, serving, adverting, etc. whatever needed to be done." The deep auburn haired girl stated quietly. "Now she's acting like a tinny tot."

He smiled warmly at her and turned back to his love. The devil began to blink at the back of the head of a rabbit that Rosette held up. "Awe . . ." The honey cone hired beauty sighed. She brought it back into her arms and held it close to her. "He looks just like my bunny!" She softly squealed and smiled at Chrono's blush. The puggie little bunny bumped and rubbed his head under her chin, witch only made Rosette cuddle it more.

The young devil smiled fondly as a light pink hue grazed his cheeks. The woman he loved so dearly held the scut tail creature so tenderly like it was their infant. He could see a miniature version of himself coo itself to sleep as breathtaking mother gently cradling it in her arms.

He was brought back by her girlish squeal. "Oh my! Aren't you affectionate, with all your cuddles and kisses . . . " the golden lulu hummed into the furry bunny's ear.

"Well . . . that one's a charmer." Claire commented. "Looks like you got a rival, Chrono." The brunette girl teased.

Rosette straitened up and looked at her friend, then at Chrono, then at her again. She blinked wide eyed for a moment. "Ummm . . . Claire? You're not freaked out by Chrono's growth spurt?" The girl asked with a shaky hand.

The tall brunet eyes glazed over and her expression turn blank. She raised one hand and gently tugged on a strand of Chrono's royal blue-blood hair. "His hair is purple." The young teen droned out. "He's either a demon or a gay in denial." She half drone half giggled.

His jaw unhinged and he turned blood-ruby-red at the slight change he could be mistaken for a homosexual. Then a sudden flash of creamy bronze light that leapt from one side of his vision to the other, which deleted his shock instantly. When it was over the rabbit was in Claire's arms and Rosette hade a disappointed look on her face.

"Well . . . aren't you a little onna-tarashi." The sunburned girl mused.

The blond on the other hand looked like she was on the verge of tears. "But I wanted bunny cuddles . . . " she whimpered.

Chrono chuckled deep in his chest and quickly picked her up. She practicality jumped ten feet into the air. "Well you already _have_ a bunny for that, My Lady." He grinned up at her as he lifted her over the fence and into his arms.

The young beauty blushed a sparkling pink color. "I meant a bunny that was **not** in heat." She joked.

Claire sweat dropped at the two goofs. "Well no one can say you're an Itachi anymore if they saw this." The girl mumbled.

The young girl in his arms turned bright red with fury. "Well at least I'm not an **Otokogairai** like you!!"

**

* * *

**

Chrono decided that the petting zoo incident didn't happen at all. So there shall be no further questions about it. The mismatched couple munched away on there occupus dumplings on tooth picks, witch was their launch, as they trotted by all the games. Rosette perked up her pace and hurried off into the crowd. The young demon fallowed after her and soon saw the small gold fish tank.

_Gold fish catching_ _game . . . _Chrono thought to himself. He caught up with the young beautiful angel who was now bouncing the infant Joshua on her hip. The small lad was waving around a sorely tattered drum. He was wailing at the top of his little lung as his lovely older sister rocked him side to side and kissed him on the tinny brow. The young demon found himself picturing her with one of their own offspring yet again. A red blush reached to the tips of his ears when her words rang true. _I am in heat . . . _

"It's partly my fault." Setsuka sighed loudly. "I did say he could beat the hell out of it . . . " she said more quietly as she pock a nose of one of the fish.

His jaw slacked again as his ears twitted in disbelief. "Strong little tike." He mused.

"Don't cry." Rosette cooed sweetly to her baby brother. "Big Sisza Wosette will get you a new fishy bang-bang." Rosette reassured her big sister baby talk.

"There'll be no need for that." A confidence male's voice said behind them. The grinning Ewan Remington walked up to the booth, carrying an over stuffed garbage bag. "Look what Aniki Ewan got for you." The man said with a charming smile on his handsome face, as he presented another drum for him to beat.

Joshua giggled happily and took the offered toy and his sister put him down knowing what's to come. The baby tossed it down ruffly and began slapping it with his puggie little hands. "Bang! Bang!! Bang, bang, bang!!!" He squealed out in time with his pounding hands.

"Good thing I have a hole lot of these . . . " the morning sky blue eyed man hummed and tossed the big bag behind to curtain. The sound a clattering toy drum echoed out behind the hanging cloth.

"Big Brother, eh?" Setsuka said in a Canadian accent. "If that's so . . . where's my proposal then?" The ebony lulu asked wile Ewan's face redden.

The cheers of woman echoed in the air accompanied by the groans of men. Chrono laughed along side of Rosette, knowing that's just like their Setsuka. The midnight beauty giggled at the man's speechless embarrassment. She sighed to calm herself down and turned to the laughing couple. "You two do know you're the announcers for the Cosplay competition right?"

"Uh?" The young ocean blue eyed lulu reacted.

"It's going to start a three and end at nine . . . " the elder sister remarked. "For three days, then the plays start on the fourth day. You two are the announcers . . . Plus! I got two more costumes for each of you for the next two days."

"But you said you got it covered!" The young blond yelled with tears of sorrow and anger brimming her eyes.

"Well . . . I have to do safety check for the bomb fire for every night of the festival, and you only have to work six hours for three days and have the rest of the time off . . . " the Japanese woman said with her eyebrow twitching.

Rosette sighed to herself and slumped her shoulders. She looked at her wrist watch and her eyes bugged out of their sockets. "1:30?!" She yelped. "Chrono! We have to hurry!" She whine loudly. The young girl took a step right, then a step left. Then she began to spin around jerkily. The young purple haired devil leaned way from her wondering if he would get sucked into her vortex.

"It's at the old kabuki theater." Setsuka said pointing down the road.

"Arigatou!" The golden lulu chimed. She grabbed Chrono's hand and dashed off down the road.

_

* * *

__some more Japanese terms in here. I've also translated them for you too! That's mostly why it took me so long . . . I've also grammar checked this too. ; Lot of help that did . . . anyhoo have fun!_

_PREVIEW!!!!_

_Next chapter is the Cosplay competition! Plus an old enemy too . . . or should it be friend?_

TRANSLATIONS:

#1: **Hidamari Bikou** Sunny Port

#2: **Redi-kakato Ran** Lady Shoe Orchid

#2: **MO** Geez

#4: **En wasuremono mai hirugohan geru** I forgotten my money

#5: **Goban tabe ronai zanpan doumeiijin atokin sono akujo** Go eat out of the garbage with the rest of the ugly girls

#6: **zanpan** garbage

#7: **akujo** ugly girls

#8: **koujo **imperial princess

#8: **oban** bitchy old hag

#9: **no-sankyu-atae** thank you gift

#10: **baka chikan **foolish pervert

#11: **Kunoichi** lady ninja

#12: **imouto** younger sister (hum)

#13: **Sawannai-de** Don't touch me.

#14: **Aniki** big brother

#15: **patsukin** dumb blond (slang)

#16: **bishonen** stud/cute boy (slang)

#17: **bonkura** dimwit or dumbass (slang)

#18: **Kono ama!! Nani-yo anta? Baka-mitai busu!** You bitch!! Who do you think you are? You stupid looking ugly girl!

#19: **baka ka** stupid asshole (slang)

#20: **Hafu-ameko sharmuta burakumin!** Half-breed Caucasian bitch outcast!

#21: **Is hon goshujin kareshi maro uketamawaru ware kei? Kare ninsou raiku ippi haku-jin rijekuto ichiyou ware.** Is this your boyfriend you told me about? He looks like a western reject to me.

#22: **Ikan ippi chibi yarima maro irikireru . . . **What a little whore you are . . .

#23: **kenka uten noka** Looking for a fight

#24: **rashamen** people who get involved with foreigners (slang)

#25: **onna-tarashi** playboy (slang)

#26: **Itachi** overly masculine girl (slang)

#27: **Otokogairai** man hater (slang)

#28: **Arigatou** thank you (you should already know that)

_MG: Why did I number them?_

Shader: Don't ask me. Most of them came from the BAD JAPANESE WORDS site.

_MG: Ya . . . so?_

S: (sigh) RR please.


End file.
